Kimi Ga Sora Datta
by Kitty Chan Kawaii
Summary: As vezes quando se decide dar um passo adiante podemos pisar em falso, pois não se tem certeza do solo, mas o céu sempre estara lá, mesmo sendo intocavel. É assim que Sakura se sentia ao pensar em seu time. O time 7. SaiXSakuXSasu CAPITULO FINAL
1. Kimi Ga Sora Datta

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

Capitulo 1 – Kimi ga sora datta (você é o meu céu)

Uma tarde comum como qualquer outra... Konoha estava ensolarada e quente e lá estava Haruno Sakura uma kuniochi, estudante de medicina, saindo da biblioteca, andando distraída, com seus cabelos de um rosa claro balançando ao vento e seus olhos verdes refletindo o sol, com o rosto corado, pouco vermelho, por culpa dos raios solares quentes que batiam em sua face...

_Ai, ai, Sakura...só você mesmo para estar em um dia tão lindo enfurnada dentro de uma biblioteca..._

Continuou andando para sua casa.

_Também... não tenho muito a fazer! Só uma enorme pilha de livros para ler... também, fui bem escolher uma mestra tão exigente quanto Tsunade...Mas tudo bem!_

-Sakura-chan!!!

Ela se virou em um pulo pelo susto que tomara ao ouvir seu nome sendo gritado a tão poucos metros de sua pessoa deixando seus pesados livros caírem ao chão. Quando conseguiu se recompor deu de cara com um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis e brilhantes e um sorriso muito cativante porém muito mal-vestido em suas opiniões internas.

_Também... nunca fui fã da cor laranja... ele ficaria melhor em outro tipo de roupa, talvez possa ser a mesma roupa, mas em cor diferente, feio ele não é... mas essa roupa..._

-Sakura-chan.. -chamou Naruto vendo a ninja de cabelo rosa parada como se estivesse conversando consigo mesma - você está brava comigo pelo grito?

Sakura reparou que Naruto falava diretamente a ela, olhou em seus olhos para tentar desviar a atenção da ridícula roupa laranja.

-Yo, Naruto... na próxima vez que você gritar tão alto... vou dar um jeito pra que você não consiga repetir meu nome nunca mais...- Disse a kuniochi calmamente, deixando Naruto um tanto apavorado- O que você quer?

-Bom.. anh... acho que até esqueci depois da ameaça que você me fez... -o rosto branco com detalhes levemente riscado de Naruto passou a ser vermelho.

Sakura o encarou, como se estivesse pronta para matá-lo.

-Como assim... depois daquele grito... ahhh.. você só pode estar brincando comigo Naruto!

Nesse momento Sakura viu agachado em sua frente um garoto de cabelos negros, que brilhavam ao sol, pele pálida como porcelana e um sorriso um tanto cínico, porém levemente charmoso.

-Olha feiosa, você deveria tratar melhor os livros da biblioteca. Eles são muito importantes para uma desajeitada largar no chão de qualquer jeito -o garoto de olhos negros e sem brilho entregou os livros diretamente nas mãos de Sakura deixando suas próprias mãos deslizarem por entre os dedos da garota, que ao mesmo tempo que estava nervosa pelos apelidos não tanto carinhosos estava corado por ter mantido um contato tão próximo.

-Obrigada Sai. Eu esqueci que tem pessoas que necessitam tanto dos livros para poderem estudar e talvez ficarem parecidos com um projeto de ser-humano comum não é? - sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Sai retribuía outro sorriso um tanto malicioso também.

-Olha, o Naruto-kun veio lhe perguntar se você almoçaria com agente, mas pelo seu humor de solteirona encalhada acho que você não estaria interessada, enfim, vamos Naruto? - Enquanto Sai ia se virando Sakura teve um espasmo.

_Sou solteirona por que quero, isso não afeta minha vida! Garoto folgado!_

-Vou sim, meu humor está ótimo Sai, acho que o problema está em seus olhos e não em mim! - Sakura sorriu carinhosamente deixando um leve brilho em seus olhos verdes chamar a atenção tanto do garoto loiro fixado na garota quanto do moreno um tanto desconcertado com a situação. Sai virou-se e saiu a caminhar, enquanto Naruto permaneceu.

-Sakura-chan, posso carregar seus livros? Devem estar pesados.

Sakura desmanchou a pose de superioridade que fizera para Sai.

_Naruto, sempre tão fofo..._

-Claro Naruto, muito obrigada!- despejou os livros nos braços de Naruto que não sentiu diferença alguma de estar carregando-os ou não.

E então os três começaram a caminhar juntos em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen, onde todos sabiam que seria o almoço pois Naruto não abria mão de poder comer um ótimo Ramen, mesmo sendo um dia tão quente.

Sakura não se agüentava e a pergunta estava entalada em sua garganta, parecia que se ela falasse morreria e se não falasse também.

_Uhm... não tem problema eu perguntar.. seria somente mais uma pergunta, como se eu perguntasse do Naruto.. ou não... não talvez não seria..._

Mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo cara de pensativa. Olhava para o lado, para cima, para outro lado como se estivesse fazendo uma grande conta matemática somente em sua cabeça.

-Sakura, está tudo bem? - Olhou Naruto para a garota que sorria envergonhada por ter deixado ser pega no ato.

_Agora, agora é minha chance_.

-E o Sasuke-kun? Ele não vai almoçar? - Falou um tanto baixo como se não fosse para mais ninguém ouvir, e talvez como se fosse para ela mesma não ouvir.

Sai olhou de repente, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Sakura.

-Uhm, agora entendi por que você veio? Pensou que o seu amado sasuke-kun estaria aqui! -Sai sorriu amargamente para Sakura, como se somente com as palavras tivesse acertado um grande golpe a ponto de derrubá-la. Mal sabia que realmente quase acabou derrubando a garota.

-Se for ou não isso, o que você tem de se meter, estou falando com Naruto e não com você! - virou o rosto, porém percebendo o desconforto de Naruto com a situação. Sai, somente sorriu, sentindo-se o vencedor de um round da luta interminável de palavras entre os dois. Sakura suspirou e manteve-se calada. O que mais poderia dizer... ela sabia que o simples fato de tocar no nome de Sasuke era suficiente para ser ridicularizada por Sai. Ela só tentava entender o por que Sai gostava tanto de fazer isso. Sim, ela era um tanto que uma garota boba. Após Sasuke ter se vingado, acabou voltando para Konoha apos ser persuadido por tantos ninjas quanto podiam existir, mas mesmo após ter voltado era como se ele simplesmente não estivesse lá. Normalmente ela só o encontrava em missões, ou as vezes em reuniões do time 7, raramente o encontrava na rua, mas quando isso acontecia era sempre a noite, e o Maximo que ele fazia era olhá-la, desejar boa noite e continuar seu caminho, as vezes parecia que ele ignorava sua existência, os únicos momentos que reparava que ele estava com os olhos em si era na hora da ação, quando ela colocava suas luvas e saia derrubando quantos ninjas fossem necessários. Mas nesse momento ela nunca conseguia retribuir o olhar, na verdade, depois que ele partiu há cinco anos atrás, a garota de olhos verdes nunca mais conseguiu mostrar o que sentia, nem em gestos e nem em palavras, o único jeito de reparar que Sakura ainda amava Sasuke era quando estavam todos sentados no acampamento à noite em que ela, olhava aleatoriamente para ele, e a noite você podia ouvir ela sussurrando o nome dele enquanto sonhava, fora isso ela sempre ficava estática ao se deparar com Sasuke.

Finalmente chegaram ao restaurante, e cada um fez seu pedido. Naruto comeu duas vezes, como se era de esperar. Sai comeu pouco e demoradamente.

_Moleque fresco... hunf..._

Ela havia reparado o quanto Sai fazia parte do time 7 agora. Às vezes parecia ser mais membro do time que o Próprio Sasuke que estava na formação original... e como os dois eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Sai admirava sasuke, de um modo calado, talvez admirasse a amizade entre Sasuke e Naruto, que acabava continuando igual à antigamente, porém mais madura agora. Mas que Sakura sabia que Sai admirava Sasuke ela sabia, porém o Uchiha não se dava muito bem com o garoto. Nunca haviam discutido, Sai já havia provocado-o inúmeras vezes, mas Sasuke sempre olhava com desdém e fingia que não era com ele. Isso sempre deixava Sakura nas nuvens, mentalmente ela repetia: "Isso ai Sasuke, quebra as pernas desse metido!" E parecia que Naruto também se sentia do mesmo jeito! Porém agora, depois de todos os esforços para Sasuke voltar, Sakura sentia que mesmo que Naruto não fosse o melhor amigo de Sai eles estavam mais colegas. Isso chegava a ser engraçado para a garota.

A tarde passou rapidamente para Sakura. Apos o almoço Sai fora para um lado e Naruto e Sakura para outro. O loiro a acompanhou até a porta levando seus livros. Pararam me frente à casa de Sakura. Ele entregou os livros para garota e depois que ela se despedira e estava praticamente entrando Naruto segurou a porta para que ela não fechasse.

-Sakura - disse o dono dos olhos azuis - Você não gostaria de hoje a noite sair comigo?

Quando reparou que sakura responderia como se ele estivesse convidando-a para uma festinha de aniversario qualquer com os amigos se apressou em completar a frase.

-Mas somente eu e você, sem o Sai, sem kakashi-sensei... - deu uma pausa e respirou fundo, como se tivesse se preparando para cair em um fundo buraco - ...e sem Sasuke.

Sakura corou com o ultimo nome da lista de excluídos de Naruto. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que responderia. Naruto era como se fosse um irmão, ela sabia do amor contido do garoto, mas não imaginava que um dia ele teria coragem de tomar uma iniciativa. Então ela ficou calada por um instante. Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto da garota que se tornara um tanto avermelhado nas bochechas, a olhava como se esperasse para ser enforcado ou algo do tipo e Sakura se sentia pressionada, mas decidiu encará-lo e viu que o loiro estava praticamente congelado, parecia que ela tinha dado um pause na cena. E ela reparou o quanto ele ficava fofo com as bochechas coradas e com os olhos azuis tão brilhantes como se o sol estivesse batendo diretamente em sua face. por um momento hesitou.

_Naruto... Naruto-kun... será que eu deveria te dar uma chance? Por que eu fico esperando sasuke me olhar... se ele nunca teve olhos para mim._

-Sim - disse num impulso, quase gritando, como se forçasse para a voz sair de sua garganta antes que se arrependesse.

Naruto continuou estático, imóvel no mesmo lugar. Ela olhou para o garoto e achou um tanto engraçada a cena.

-Perae... você disse SIM? - ainda imóvel - ou você espirrou, tipo Atchim?

Sakura contorceu os lábios com uma cara de desaprovação ao ouvir a idéia maluca que Naruto acabara de dizer.

-Desculpe Sakura-chan, é que eu esperava um não ou um soco no meio da cara. - relaxou o corpo, como se sentisse um arrepio gostoso - fico feliz em ouvir um SIM seu!- o garoto abriu um sorriso lindo e sincero, que demonstrava exatamente o que acabará de falar para a kuniochi, que acabou sorrindo de volta.

-Onde vamos então?

Ele parou e pensou um bocado.

-Iremos a um lugar surpresa. Mas passarei aqui as 20:00, e espero que você esteja tão mais bonita quanto já é... não sei se isso é possível.. mas... - Sakura o interrompeu soltando uma risada.

-Naruto seu bobo, vou me arrumar sim, e você.. bom tente não usar essa roupa laranja pode ser? - os dois deram risadas mutuas.

-Sim, vou mudar minha roupa. - Ele sorriu - Até mais tarde Sakura-Chan! Mal posso esperar pra passarem essas 5 horas que faltam!

O loiro começou a se afastar da porta lentamente ainda olhando diretamente nos olhos de sakura, que estranhamente ficara corada e com o coração disparada, ela sentiu como se ele estivesse mentalmente despindo-a, a ponto de abaixar a própria cabeça encarando o chão tentando fugir. Então ele se virou e começou a andar, assim ela recuperou a coragem para levantar a cabeça. Ele continuou seu caminho ainda dando algumas espiadas por cima do ombro, como se estivesse querendo uma certeza que isso não passava de um sonho. E sumiu virando a esquina.

Sakura fechou a porta ainda um tanto balançada com a situação. Mirou o sofá e foi aonde praticamente se jogou na pressa de sentar colocando os livros na mesa ao lado. Lentamente foi escorregando no sofá até se manter totalmente na horizontal.

Deitada no sofá começou a pensar sobre tudo... sobre os acontecimentos de agora e sobre os talvez futuros acontecimentos... sobre o que as pessoas iam pensar ao ver os dois juntos... pessoas?!?! entrou em desespero ao lembrar de Sasuke, o que ele pensaria? O que ele falaria?

_Ele não pensaria nada, essa é a verdade... nada é o que ele pensaria..._

Então, cansada por ter acordado tão cedo em um sábado, Sakura adormeceu no sofá, que ficava embaixo de uma janela onde passavam raios de sol pelas frestas da cortina e assim consegui descansar a mente. Descansar os pensamentos que só tinham um alvo, Uchiha Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primeira fic!**

**Então peguem leve comigo viu? .**

**Sério, sou super fã de SakuSasu... mas isso não impede de rolar SakuSai e SakuNaru né? \o/**

**Me digam o que vocês acharam! Tenho prontos o 2 e o 3 pra colocar aqui!**

**Quero só agradecer a Motoko Li... eu não tinha coragem de escrever e depois que comecei a ler o que ela escrevia me animei! Thanks, continue escrevendo!**

**Please me deixem reviews!**

**Kisus**


	2. Dakishimete Yo

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 2 – dakishimete yo (abrace-me forte)**

Era noite e estava uma escuridão fora do comum, nem a lua que às vezes emprestava o brilho para abrir caminhos entre as arvores não estava lá para ajudar. Sakura caminhava por entre as arvores.

-Sasuke?

E não se ouvia nenhum som. Foi quando a garota resolveu se sentar e esperar. Alguns minutos passaram até que ela ouviu passos, mas continuou sentada. Em meio à escuridão, sentiu alguém se aproximar.

-Sakura.

Aquela voz... sim a inconfundível voz de Uchiha Sasuke, que fazia com que ela sentisse um frio intenso percorrer sua espinha. Então sentiu uma respiração próxima ao seu rosto.

-Sasuke-kun, você veio... veio me buscar.

Ela sentiu que sasuke pousava levemente os dedos em sua face, e acabou ficando corada, sentiu os lábios dele próximos do dela.

-Sakura, nunca duvide, eu te amo e essa é a única verdade.

De repente a garota sentiu-se caindo e uma grande dor em seu rosto.

_Ai meu deus... o que é isso..._

Quando a pobre garota usou os braços para sustentar seu corpo e levantar viu que estava em sua sala e que havia acabado de cair do sofá.

-Merda... - um tanto nervosa disse.

Espreguiçou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto. sentou-se na cama e começou a olhar o antigo retrato do time 7.

_Sem o Sai é claro..._

Começou a reparar os detalhes há tanto tempo esquecidos.

_Olha só a cara do Kakashi... e eu, ai como eu era bobinha e sorridente... uhm o sasuke-kun sempre com seu rostinho lindo e Naruto.._

Parou um tanto para pensar.

-Caramba!!! Esquecido do Naruto!!

Sakura olhou em seu relógio e viu que ele marcava 19:20. Rapidamente abriu o zíper atrás de suas botas e jogou-as para um canto, a caminho do banheiro tirou sua blusa e seu shorts preto que mal fazia diferença se ela usava ou não, pois o comprimento era tão curto que mais parecia uma calcinha que um shorts. Por ultimo tirou seu protetor e colocou-o dentro de uma caixa de madeira, bem guardado, e correu para o chuveiro. Lavou os cabelos e o corpo o mais rápido sem tentar esquecer de nenhuma parte. Pegou sua toalha e enquanto se secava correu para frente do armário. Nesse momento uma duvida tomou conta de Sakura.

_Certo. O que vou usar?_

Já passara tanto tempo usando sempre roupas de combate que mal sabia que roupa usaria para sair. Já marcavam 19:45 em seu relógio e a pressa a fez escolher o primeiro vestido que estivesse em sua frente, jogou-o em cima da cama, parou em frente ao espelho e olhou o cabelo, um tanto úmido, pegou um enfeite de pétalas de Sakura e fez um estilo de penteado de gueixa, que você faz um coque atrás e deixa uma franja solta na frente. Não necessitava de muita maquiagem, pois sempre tivera uma ótima pele, somente passou uma cor nos olhos e na boca. Pegou um frasco rosa e borrifou o liquido em seu pescoço, como toque final passou o dedo na ponta do spray e espalhou o pouco de liquido concentrado no dedo em suas maçãs do rosto.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 19:57, colocou uma calcinha branca comum e depois o vestido, quando se sentou na cama para colocar o sapato ouviu um som que a estremeceu. Era alguém batendo a porta, não qualquer alguém.. e sim Naruto. A garota respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, parou em frente à porta, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho que ficava na sala e abriu-a.

Naruto estava parado em frente à porta, porém olhando para o outro lado, como se estivesse com medo de não ver a porta se abrir e quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta virou e se deparou com Sakura, de um jeito que nunca havia visto, com os cabelos presos por um enfeite cor-de-rosa com pétalas de Sakuras, deixara a franja caindo em seu rosto e com somente a ponta de seu cabelo roçando em seu lábio inferior que estava rosa morango assim como seu lábio superior, usava um vestido branco de alças finas levemente rosa com detalhes bordados em rosa escuro na ponta e exalava um perfume delicioso, que era doce. Doce como cerejas.

Ela o mediu dos pés a cabeça, e ele usava uma simples camiseta preta e uma bermuda preta, então a Kuniochi não agüentou e soltou um leve riso.

-Que bom que não veio de laranja. - esperou uma resposta vinda do garoto, mas a melhor resposta que ela obteve foi o olhar de Naruto, desde seus pés até a ponta do ultimo fio de cabelo rosa e no final ele acabou mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior. Parecia mais uma criança olhando um bolo em uma vitrine e passando vontade. Então ela corou.

-Naruto... oi? -tão envergonhada que não sabia onde colocar as mãos.

-Desculpa Sakura - Naruto ainda não encarava a garota - Mas você cresceu muito.. anh se é que você me entende. - fez uma pausa para achar um modo de explicar o ponto que tinha em relação à situação - Eu sabia que você tinha crescido mas nunca tive a oportunidade de reparar.. uhm.. -sussurrou - tão, assim próximo...

Sakura ficou tão vermelha que parecia um pimentão. Para fugir da situação ela fechou a porta e começou a caminhar.

-Vamos Naruto?

O garoto acordou do transe e seguiu-a.

-Vamos então aonde quero te levar. - ele parou um instante - Pode ficar calma que não vai ser no Ichiraku Ramen.

Os dois sorriram e foram caminhando um ao lado do outro sem ao menos se tocarem, por enquanto.

Era uma noite levemente quente com uma brisa. Os dois caminhavam quase sem conversar.

_Que droga... converso com ele o tempo todo, por que agora não consigo falar nada... tenho que arranjar um assunto... um...ai meu deus que cilada que eu me meti!_

-Sakura-chan, nem tive a oportunidade de falar, você está muito linda, na verdade sempre foi, mas hoje está mais.

-Muito obrigada Naruto.- pensou por um instante - Você também. -sorriu sem graça.

Os dois chegaram ao local. Era um Matsuri. No verão é comum acontecerem muitos festivais como esse. Mas ela nunca havia ido, a não ser quando era apenas uma criança e ia com seus pais. Começaram a andar pelo evento e se divertir e assim passaram horas. Até que no final do evento Naruto levou Sakura para um banco próximo a um bosque.

-Olha agora começam os fogos. São muito legais.

Sakura lembrou que quando criança seu pai a segurava nos ombros para poder assistir os fogos. Olhou para Naruto que olhava para o céu ansioso e pensou sobre como deveria ter sido difícil viver sem os pais. Pensou no pai de Naruto, que havia sido sensei de sua mãe e imaginou como poderia ter sido sua infância se fosse amiga de Naruto. Tentou imaginar como seria a mãe de Naruto, mas o maximo que lhe aparecia na mente era uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos sem rosto especifico. Então se lembrou de como havia tratado Naruto mal. Sentiu-se culpada, principalmente por que Naruto nunca lhe havia feito mal. E como já havia tomado um pouco de sake e estava emotiva, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e assim que começaram os fogos ela não agüentou e derrubou algumas lagrimas. Nesse momento Naruto desvio o olhar dos fogos e viu que a garota estava chorando.

-Sakura-chan, o que foi? por que você está assim? Dei alguma mancada?

Sakura olhou para Naruto e viu como ele se importava com ela. A situação piorou. O fluxo das lagrimas aumentou.

-Me perdoa Naruto. Por ter sido tão idiota com você quando criança. Não entendia nada sobre não ter pais e quase não ter amigos. Sinto muito mesmo pelo que fiz. -Levou as mãos ao rosto.

Nesse momento ele olhou para Sakura e em um impulso, como se fosse tomado por uma coragem incrível, puxou-a para perto e a envolveu em seus braços. Podia sentir as gotas quentes em seu peito, molhando sua camiseta, as mãos da garota haviam ficado sem uma posição descente, assim encostando de leve em sua perna, podia sentir também o coração de Sakura batendo forte e sua respiração. Tão próxima... por um momento hesitou, mas algo, talvez sake que haviam tomado, fez com que ele fosse a pessoa mais corajosa naquele local, então retirou um dos braços que envolviam o corpo de Sakura. Levou sua mão até o rosto molhado da garota e delicadamente colocou seus dedos embaixo de seu queixo, levantou vagarosamente aquele rosto branquinho com as maçãs coradas e puxou-o até próximo ao seu próprio rosto.

-Sakura - disse Naruto sussurrando.

E assim encostou seus lábios nos lábios cor de morango da garota de leve, bem vagarosamente, abriu delicadamente a boca até sentir o leve gosto de cereja que ela tinha, foi deslizando a mão até a nuca da garota passando os dedos por entre seus fios rosas e ao perceber que a garota não estava se opondo a situação a beijou como sempre quis. Sentiu a língua de Sakura levemente tocar a sua. Como a boca de sakura era quente. A puxou para bem próximo de seu corpo, até sentir o coração dela bater em seu próprio peito e percebeu que estavam tão próximos como nunca havia ficado de ninguém. Sakura sentiu um grande arrepio no corpo a ponto de se estremecer, seu cabelo rosa roçava levemente o rosto de naruto. Ela encostou as pontas dos dedos no rosto do garoto loiro deixando-os irem deslizando vagarosamente até suas mãos estarem envolvendo-o e assim sentiu seu corpo se entregar. Ele conseguia sentir aquela respiração, tão próxima e tão quente só para ele. O perfume doce estava mais forte que nunca, era como se esse perfume fosse do próprio corpo de Sakura. Por que sim, Sakura tinha um gosto doce, muito doce...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adoro beijos.. iaiaia!**

**Gente, não se animem muito por que a fic é SakuXNaru! **

**A fic também é SakuSai e especialmente SakuSasu! Quem disse que ela não pode ficar com os três? hihihihi!**

**Muito grata pelas 5 reviews! E se você está lendo me deixe uma review! Isso fara com que eu poste mais! \o/**

**Capitulos 3 e 4 prontos! Talvez domingo o 3 esteja aqui!**

**Kisus!♥**


	3. Wasurenai Omoide Ni Shite

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 3 – wasurenai omoide ni shite (entre memórias inesquecíveis)**

Já era tarde da noite,uma leve brisa deixava a noite um tanto gelada, a lua estava quase ao centro do céu que não possuía nenhuma nuvem, o que fazia com que todas as estrelas brilhassem juntas. Sakura e Naruto caminhavam em direção da casa da garota. Mudos, sem se entreolharem, cada um com seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

-Sakura eu... sabe.. o que acabou de acontecer.. é... -Sakura ficou vermelha, sentiu as pontas do dedo formigarem e lembrou o acontecimento. Lembrou de sentir os lábios de Naruto.

Mas antes que o garoto conseguisse se expressar foi interrompido por um sorriso inconfundível.

-Boa noite colegas.

Sai acabara de aparecer. A dupla ficou estática, como se estivessem sendo caçados pela ANBU, ficaram corados a ponto de Sai reparar que havia algo errado na situação.

-Oi Sai. -Naruto se pronunciou colocando o braço direito atrás da cabeça e dando aquele sorriso que fazia com que seus olhos se fechassem - Dando uma volta?

Sai olhou para o garoto loiro e reparou que estava vestido estranhamente, então decidiu reparar em sakura. Viu que a garota usava um vestido muito interessante e que nunca havia visto a garota arrumada daquela forma. Então não perdeu a deixa, é claro que não poderia perder a deixa.

-Vocês dois estão em um encontro?

Sakura e Naruto se olharam e responderam ao mesmo tempo, mas houve uma pequena discordância.

-Sim. -disse Naruto.

-Não! -disse Sakura.

Os dois pararam novamente, se olharam e Sakura percebeu que Naruto havia ficado chocado com a sua resposta. por que? Por que ela diria não? Era o único pensamento que tomava conta de Naruto. A garota se sentiu uma vilã... horrível... e sem saber como agir tentou a saída mais fácil.

-Naruto você pode ir com o Sai já que vocês vão para o mesmo lado. Vou indo para minha casa, é próxima mesmo! - e sem ao menos esperar uma resposta dos garotos Sakura virou e saiu rapidamente, correndo deixando os dois para trás e somente acenando ao longe.

Apos a garota virar a esquina se fez um imenso silencio.

-Então vamos Naruto. Acho que você deve ter coisas interessantes para me contar.

-Sai sorriu.

-Sakura-chan... -Naruto murmurou bem baixinho enquanto se virava para ir em direção de sua casa.

Sakura apos virar a esquina e não conseguir mais enxergar seus dois amigos, percebendo que não viriam atrás dela, decidiu se acalmar e começou a andar um tanto ofegante. Estava tonta com todos os acontecimentos e principalmente com o sake.

_Onde já se viu, eu com 18 anos de idade e nunca bebi sake, agora to aqui, que nem uma idiota, fico por ai chorando e beijando meus amigos... ai meu deus... como vou falar com o Naruto amanhã? Como..._

Sakura se sentiu tonta e sentou em um banco a caminho de sua casa, abaixou a cabeça e lembrou que mal havia comido quando tomou aquele sake então veio a voz de Tsunade em sua cabeça:"Nunca beba de estomago vazio!"

-Anh... eu sei Sensei... eu sei.. uhm... nossa, não estou me sentindo bem... não mesmo.. -disse a garota enquanto tentava se recompor.

Estava pensando que deveria tomar coragem e levantar quando ouviu alguém se aproximar.

-Sakura? Você está bem? - Mesmo olhando para o chão a garota sabia de quem era aquela voz. Nunca em sua vida ou morte poderia confundir aquela voz.

Uchiha Sasuke.

A garota de olhos verdes não sabia se conseguiria encarar Sasuke depois do que houve. Sentia como se o tivesse traído, mesmo não sendo namorada ou nem nada dele. Então percebeu que o garoto se agachou em sua frente ficando com o rosto próximo.

-Sakura? Você está me ouvindo? -Sasuke percebeu que a garota não estava muito bem. Era noite e ela se encontrava sozinha na rua. Ele estava voltando para sua casa e a viu sentada ao longe no banco. Não havia problema algum em checar para ver se estava tudo bem, e que bom que ele fora checar pois parecia que nada estava bem.

A kuniochi levantou o rosto, corado de vergonha e se deparou com os lindos olhos ônix de Sasuke. Ele ainda usava a antiga roupa de missões que usou com o time Hebi, ah, e como preto lhe caia bem, era uma cor que tinha sido feita para sasuke. E a blusa que deixava pequenas partes de seu peitoral expostas, sua pele era tão branca e sua boca tão delineada, para Sakura ele realmente era perfeito, ela não precisava de mais nada. Só ele.

-Estou bem Sasuke.- A garota não queria ter que contar tudo o que havia acontecido e por que estava naquela situação. Mesmo sabendo que Sasuke não faria perguntas.

Assim ela se levantou do banco deixando o garoto agachado.

-Viu, estou ótima.- Por um instante ela conseguiu se manter em pé, mas como havia levantado rapidamente sentiu uma tontura e sentou novamente, quase que forçada.

Sentia como se hoje fosse o dia em que o universo estava contra ela. Havia bebido pouco, porém sem comer quase nada e ainda sairá correndo de naruto, o que a deixou pior. Já escutara falarem que quando alguém que bebe senta não levanta mais, mas não imaginava que era tão ao pé da letra.

Sasuke se levantou.

-Sakura, você não me parece nada bem. Vou te acompanhar até a sua casa. - O garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix estendeu a mão.

Sakura quase não conseguia segurar seus sentimentos, ela se sentia mal. Sabia que não havia feito nada a sasuke ao beijar Naruto, mas mesmo assim sabia que havia ferido seus próprios sentimentos. Ela sabia que quem era dono de seu coração era Sasuke e não Naruto. Por mais que ela tentasse sempre seria assim... sempre.

_Não chora Sakura... não agora... não agora... por favor!_

A garota estava tentando se conter, mas sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Apos tanto tempo, Sasuke nunca a olhou como ela queria, nunca lhe disse palavras que ela desejava escutar, nunca, nunca, nunca. Era somente nisso que ela pensava no momento. Estava imóvel, como sempre ficava quando estava só com sasuke. Não conseguia se levantar do banco. odiava a situação. odiava ter que fazer aquele papel, tentando escapar de seus próprios sentimentos. Odiava amar Sasuke.

Não agüento, depois que Sasuke Havia voltado para Konoha ela nunca conseguiu dizer nada a ele. E estava cansada de sofrer. Em um impulso de força levantou-se bruscamente.

-Obrigada Sasuke! Mas não preciso de você e da sua ajuda! -gritou- Eu não sou a menina chorona e indefesa que você pensa que eu sou! -como se estivesse aproveitando a deixa começou a despejar as palavras em sasuke. Como se isso fosse fazê-la mais leve - Eu não sou mais a garota irritante que sempre precisava ser salva! Ouviu? Eu não sou mais aquela garota irritante!!

Apos Sakura gritar tudo que devia, Sasuke continuou imóvel a sua frente, parecia que não havia ouvido nada do que ela acabara de dizer, na verdade, vindo de sasuke, ela sabia que ele ouvira tudo e que não se importava com absolutamente nenhuma de suas palavras. Sentiu-se envergonhada por ter feito o que fez.

_Fiz papel de boba... deve... deve estar me achando uma imbecil..._

Sasuke apos escutar tudo que a garota de olhos esmeralda tinha a dizer começou a reparar que ela estava ficando com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Percebeu que estava sem graça por tudo que havia dito a ele. Os dois ficaram parados um olhando para o outro. Sakura se segurava para manter-se em pé e sasuke somente reparava na situação. Ela começou a sentir suas pernas tremulas, por tudo, pelo Sake, pelo beijo e pelas palavras que havia dito, era uma idiota, sem discussão. Apenas uma idiota.

Sasuke viu que a garota mal conseguia se manter em pé. Sem fazer perguntas ou nem criticar o que ela acabara de gritar para Konoha toda ouvir, se aproximou. Sakura se espantou ao ver que sasuke estava vindo em sua direção, seu coração começou a bater forte, muito forte, mais forte do que quando beijara Naruto. Parecia que ia explodir.

O moreno passou o braço direito levemente pelas costas de Sakura encarando-a. A Garota congelou com o movimento que ele havia feito, lhe passaram milhões de pensamentos e possibilidades em sua mente, engoliu a seco. Então Sasuke inclinou um pouco o corpo e com um súbito movimento usou o outro braço para segurar as pernas de sakura e assim a segurou em seus braços.

-Vamos, vou te deixar na sua casa, você está mal para andar.

A garota de cabelos rosados se espantou, mas não o impediu. Sabia que não conseguia andar direito, então olhou para sasuke, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ela podia sentir a respiração dele levemente tocar em sua face. E como ele era mais bonito ainda de perto. Então sem desviar o olhar a garota pousou suas mãos no pescoço de Sasuke e deslizou lentamente até a nuca. Sentiu os fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke-kun tocarem suas mãos. Não conseguia parar de olhar aquele rosto, aqueles olhos negros e profundos, parecia que ela estava mergulhada neles. Estranhamente percebia que sasuke também não desviava o olhar, mas tanto faz, ela não queria pensar muito, só queria aproveitar o momento, incrível, ela nunca estivera tão próxima de Sasuke quanto naquele momento.

Ela estava extremamente vermelha, enquanto a face do garoto nem rosada havia ficado.Ele sabia que ela precisava de ajuda naquele momento. Havia muito tempo que ele mal conversara com Sakura, aquela noite estava um tanto estranha, e a garota olhava-o sem ao menos piscar. Reparou nos detalhes do rosto corado de Sakura, não era um garoto de ficar envergonhado, mas ficou ali parado olhando os lindos os olhos de Sakura sem ao menos se mexer.

Sakura encostou levemente o rosto no peito de Sasuke, como uma criança que precisa dormir, e o garoto se colocou a caminhar. Antes que Sakura adormecesse ouviu Sasuke dizer, um tanto baixinho, e como estava de olhos entreabertos mal pode repara nas feições de Sasuke, mas já era o suficiente.

-Você sempre será a mesma Sakura.-sorriu sarcasticamente.

A Garota sorriu, um sorriso de conforto, de felicidade, um sorriso de amor e adormeceu, para sonhar, com seu único amor, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Bom ai está o capitulo 3!**

**Sim sim, respondendo a perguntas é sim minha primeira fic... sempre gostei da aula de redação sabe? Hihihihi!**

**Agora sim, o Sasuke-kun apareceu! Sou doida por ele gente \o/**

**Fala sério, ele é perfeito! Sei que vocês estão esperando NaruSaku mas infelizmente não é um casal que eu goste muito! Mas ainda vão acontecer muuitas coisas interessantes!**

**Continuem mandando reviews assim fico feliz e continuo a escrever!**

**Kisus e até sexta-feira por que é o dia que vou postar o capitulo 4!**


	4. Sotto Hohoende Kiss Wo Shite

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 4 – Sotto Hohoende Kiss Wo Shite (me de um sorriso gentil e beije-me)**

Sakura acordou em meio à noite. Olhou por sua janela e viu a linda lua prateada que brilhava invadindo sua janela deixando seu quarto levemente iluminado, pelo seu posicionamento a garota sabia que já era tarde da noite. Estava de ótimo humor, havia sonhado com Uchiha Sasuke, um sonho tão bom, onde ele a carregara em seus braços por entre a noite.

Viu que ainda usava o pobre vestido levemente rosa. Pobre por que sabia que nunca conseguiria colocá-lo novamente sem lembrar do beijo... aquele beijo que tinha um gosto bom, porém, ela não sabia se era esse gosto que queria sentir.

A Garota, ainda com preguiça, colocou os pés para fora da cama antes tocando o chão gelado com as pontas dos dedos e acabando por colocar os pés inteiros. Andou até seu armário, ainda enxergando tudo um tanto embaçado. Pegou as pontas bordadas do vestido e foi puxando para cima até se livrar do tecido em seu corpo. Agora se mantinha somente de calcinha e começou a procurar algo confortável pra vestir, olhou de um lado ao outro do armário e o melhor que conseguiu foi uma blusinha branca e essa foi a grande escolhida. Antes de colocá-la retirou o enfeite de Sakuras de seu cabelo o jogando dentro do armário, balançou a cabeça levemente para que seus cabelos se soltassem por total e assim se vestiu. Preguiçosamente andou até a cama e sentou-se. Só sabia pensar no sonho que tivera, e que sonho bom, colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto se preparando para deitar.

-Acho que você já está bem Sakura.

A garota de olhos cor esmeralda sentiu gelar seu corpo por completo, desde o dedo do pé até seu ultimo fio de cabelo. Levantou o rosto, tirando assim as mãos, e viu Sasuke se levantando da cadeira que ficava em um dos cantos de seu quarto.

-Vou indo, durma bem.-O garoto se dirigiu à porta do quarto a abrindo e saindo por ela.

Sakura estava imóvel como uma estatua. Sem entender começou a sussurrar, como se estivesse tentando se convencer.

-Então é tudo verdade, Sasuke me trouxe até me casa, e me carregou nos braços... tudo aconteceu.. tudo...-Sakura parou por um instante - não...não.. eu falei aquele monte de bobeiras para ele... anh... ele deve estar me achando uma imbecil... pior... uma bebum...

Percebeu que nem havia agradecido o Uchiha, e assim se debruçou na janela para vê-lo sair. Assim que sasuke saiu pela porta Sakura respirou fundo.

-Sasuke!-gritou a garota.

O garoto parou e olhou para cima encarando-a seriamente como sempre fizera.

-Obrigada...- ela pensou e continuo - e me desculpa pelas bobeiras e -antes que Sakura terminasse a frase Sasuke colocou seu dedo indicador em seus próprios lábios.

-Sakura -disse em voz baixa porem auditivel - você não acha que está muito tarde para gritar assim? -sorriu levemente - Boa noite.

Sasuke se virou e continuou a caminhar sem esperar que a garota continuasse seu discurso de desculpas, mas ela havia entendido que não precisava fazer um discurso.

-Boa noite Sasuke-kun - Ele somente olhou por cima de seu ombro, Sakura sorriu e acenou de leve com os dedos.

E assim ele sumiu na escuridão embaixo das sombras dos telhados de Konoha.

Ela estava extasiada com o que havia acontecido, será que conseguiria finalmente alcançá-lo? Jogou-se na cama olhando para o teto e pensando em tudo, pedacinho por pedacinho das memórias, quando chegou em uma memória muito recente ficou corada, quase que roxa.

_Ele ficou aqui enquanto eu me trocava... e não falou nada, só falou depois que eu terminei... por que será... ele ficou me assistindo.. e... _

A garota soltou um leve sorriso, e começou a imaginar situações. Rolou de um lado para o outro na cama, até conseguir dormir novamente. Essa madruga com certeza os sonhos que ela teria seriam maravilhosos e quentes também.

Sakura se virou bruscamente para o lado a ponto de quase cair da cama. Abriu os olhos só um pouquinho. Ouvia um som forte, que era ritmado, podia contar em sua cabeça. 1,2,3 e parava, depois 1,2,3 e parava. Era a porta.

_Mas quem - pensava ela - a essa hora da manhã de um domingo? _

Olhou para o relógio que marcava 13:37.

_Tudo bem... não é tão de manhã... anh... minha cabeça parece uma bigorna de tão pesada._

A garota se levantou sonolenta e com uma forte dor de cabeça e foi descendo as escadas, só pensava em colocar um pé apos o outro. Seus pais não estavam, fazia um mês. No momento provavelmente deveriam estar almoçando em algum restaurante, pois estavam de férias, digamos assim. Parou em frente à porta. Respirou fundo e a abriu. Nem quis pensar em quem poderia ser e o que queria, estava com dor de cabeça, e agora se lembrava nitidamente, o "um pouco" de sake que ela e Naruto haviam tomado era uma garrafa, pequena, mas suficiente para dar uma ressaca no outro dia. Era Sai.

O garoto olhou-a de cima a baixo e sorriu.

-Bom dia Sakura, interessante o jeito que você se veste.

Sakura estava somente de camiseta, provavelmente se esquecera que na noite passada havia trocado de roupa. Olhou para sim e viu o desastre, estava coberta do pescoço até a cintura e o Maximo que lhe cobria embaixo era sua calcinha. Ficou corada e bateu a porta na cara de Sai com força.

-Sai seu idiota! Por que não me avisou antes hein? -gritou a garota por de trás da porta.

-Calma feiosa, pra mim não faz diferença te ver assim.

Sakura podia imaginar o sorriso sarcástico do garoto por trás da porta. Sentiu uma raiva lhe subir a cabeça. Mas se conteve.

-Já venho, não sai dai! - Sakura subiu as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando entrou em seu quarto e viu que a porta do armário estava aberta por não ter fechado-a de madrugada.

Pegou seu habitual shorts preto e o colocou.

Desceu as escadas velozmente e, antes de abrir a porta, arrumou seu cabelo no espelho e assim colocou a mão na maçaneta puxando-a.

-Pronto Sai, o que você quer? -Disse a kuniochi encostada no batente da porta.

-Uhm... amanhã cedo temos uma missão, então é pra você estar no portão da vila as 8:00 da manhã. De preferência vestida. -Sai sorriu.

-Ah, mas não é engraçadinho? Me diz por que Kakashi mandou você para falar comigo?

-Sabe Sakura, ele ia vir aqui falar, mas ai eu pedi pra ele pra vir.

Nisso Sai foi se aproximando de Sakura que foi dando passos para trás.

-Posso entrar? - Sai segurou o braço de Sakura e começou a levá-la para dentro fechando a porta atrás dos dois.

Ela não entendia o por que da situação, mas ao olhar pra Sai percebia que tinha algo de errado com o garoto. Estava um tanto chocada, Sai não se portava assim normalmente, não com ela, nunca havia encostado um dedo sequer no mínimo fio de cabelo rosa da garota e agora estava segurando-a pelo braço e levando-a para dentro de casa. Havia algo de muito mal nisso tudo.

Sai começou a reparar no interior da casa da garota e sentou-se no sofá. Sakura havia ficado parada em pé, encarando-o, mostrando uma pequena ponta de raiva pela atitude folgada do garoto.

-O que você quer Sai?- disse sakura cruzando os braços e batendo o pé direito compassadamente no chão.

Sai olhou para Sakura e manteve-se calado, somente encarando-a. Sakura se irritou.

-Se você não tem nada de importante para falar então acho melhor você ir saindo! - descruzou os braços violentamente e apontou a porta.

Quando a garota terminou de falar quase que imperceptivelmente Sai esticou o braço segurando na mão esquerda de Sakura e puxando-a para cima dele no sofá.

Ela se assustou, e muito. Estava agora em uma péssima posição, estava ajoelhada no sofá em frente a Sai, cada um de seus joelhos estava em uma extremidade do corpo do garoto que segurava seus braços, como se ela fosse uma presa e ele um caçador. Ele somente a encarava. Estava pasmada, mas tomou coragem para falar.

-Sai - com a voz tremula - o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Sakura fez força pra soltar os punhos mas ele havia imobilizado-a. Sai foi puxando-a para mais perto, olhava somente para os lábios da garota, não conseguia ao menos esquivar seu olhar, dando a entender que lhe roubaria um beijo. O rosto de Sakura estava vermelho, não imaginava essa situação, nunca, não Sai! Sentiu a respiração do moreno próxima a seus lábios, estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos, então sai entreabriu levemente os lábios, pronto para finalizar o que pretendia. Estava quase sentindo seus lábios começarem a tocar os de Sakura.

-Juro, se você fizer isso eu arranco sua língua com uma mordida. - a kuniochi sorriu com uma mistura de raiva e de sarcasmo o que foi pior, pois Sai adorava os desafios da garota.

-Uhm Sakura..- sorriu maliciosamente - será que valeria a pena perder a língua por um beijo seu?

Ela se espantou, nunca foram muito chegados, tentava ser amigável com ele mas sempre falhava, odiava o fato de ser chamada de feiosa, e olha que nem se achava feia, e as provocações sobre Sasuke, o jeito arrogante e cheio de si, odiava essa personalidade, mas não podia negar que Sai era um garoto muito bonito, lembrava Sasuke e ao mesmo tempo não, os olhos eram quase os mesmos, mas os do Uchiha tinham um toque que os de Sai não possuíam, porém esse jeito a deixava ao mesmo tempo que nervosa, um tanto derretida, mas nunca havia reparado que o garoto possuía um certo interesse em sua pessoa. De onde surgira esse interesse?

Em um rápido movimento o garoto deitou-a no sofá ainda segurando seus braços, com suas próprias pernas conseguiu segurar as pernas de Sakura. Ela estava simplesmente deitada no sofá com Sai em cima de seu corpo, dava para sentir todo seu peso, sentia o coração dele bater, e não batia rápido, batia como se ele estivesse fazendo algo comum, seus seios eram prensados no peitoral do garoto, podia também sentir entre as pernas que Sai havia ficado um tanto animado com a situação e estava ficando mais ainda. Ele estava sério agora, não via rastro nenhum de seu sorriso cínico e falso, mas ela preferia assim, quando ele estava sério ficava muito mais interessante. Na situação que se encontrava podia sentir seu corpo ferver de tanto calor. O moreno media o rosto da garota, pedacinho por pedacinho, sentia sua pele ficando quente, e que pele que Sakura tinha, parecia veludo, podia sentir que ela tentava respirar, mas com o peso de seu corpo não conseguia.

-Uhm... eu não consegui me agüentar -disse sussurrando - hoje de manhã, quando Naruto-kun começou a contar o beijo de vocês, e como seus lábios eram e o seu perfume... bom, não consegui me conter -sorriu - tive que vir aqui comprovar o que ele disse.

Sakura se sentiu péssima, não que Naruto fosse um fofoqueiro, mas o baka não tinha a capacidade de manter a boca fechada? Agora o que ela faria? beijaria todo garoto que viesse tirar prova do relato de Naruto? Não, não faria isso, não depois de tudo que acontecera na noite, não depois de Sasuke fazer tudo que fez, não depois de conseguir recuperar suas esperanças nesse amor incorrespondido.

-Olha aqui Sai, não vou te beijar, não mesmo, o que houve ontem com o Naruto foi um descuido -disse a kuniochi nervosa - e não vai se repetir! - terminou o que deveria dizer com muito orgulho, pois não era fácil para ela, passou tanto tempo sem ao menos beijar um garoto, e agora já eram dois interessados! Havia beijado Naruto, e na verdade se arrependia e não ao mesmo tempo, e agora Sai, que ela particularmente achava muito bonito. Ela realmente tinha que controlar suas vontades.

Sai sorriu. Pos um instante balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Já sei, é por culpa do amor que você sente pelo sasuke-kun não é?

O coração da garota de cabelos rosa disparou, só pensava em como ele teria lido sua mente. Sai continuou segurando Sakura, mas agora não fazia mais força, já que ela não estava mais tentando escapar. Continuou.

- Hoje ele também ouviu a historia que Naruto contou. -Sakura ficou estática para ouvir as próximas palavras - e ele não ligou nem um pouco, na verdade ele até desejou boa sorte pro Naruto quando ele disse que faria de tudo para você ser namorada dele.- Sai sorriu, aquele sorriso.

Ela sentia novamente o coração partir.

_Por que... depois de ontem... mas... ele, ele não fez nada ontem Sakura sua idiota... ele só ajudou uma amiga bêbada, do mesmo jeito que ele faria com qualquer uma. Ele me trata como... como... uma irmã mais nova... uma idiota de uma irmã mais nova..._

Sakura não pode conter seus pensamentos que acabaram por vazar em palavras.

-Uma bela de uma idiota, é isso que eu sou... - mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo acabada pelas palavras de Sai. Não fazia mais questão de nada.

-É Sakura, realmente você é boba. - Sorriu para irritar a garota. Mas não imaginava a que ponto ela estaria chateada com a situação.

Ela se revoltou com as palavras ásperas. Sem ao menos Sai perceber ela soltou seu braço direito e lhe desferiu um forte tapa, sentiu o lado esquerdo de seu rosto quente, sua pele ardia, olhou para os olhos de Sakura que apenas sorria maliciosamente.

- Idiota é você. -disse a Kuniochi tentando não perder a pose que sempre tivera em frente a Sai, não poderia bancar a criancinha chorona, manteria seu orgulho até o ultimo momento.

O garoto de cabelos negros se espantou com a atitude de Sakura, o jeito que ela se portava era muito instigante, sentia que poderia agarrá-la sem ao menos perceber, sentimentos não era o seu forte, mas naquele momento ele sentia, sentia sim, seu corpo formigar, sentia que estava excitado a um ponto de sentir seu membro latejar. Ele queria, queria muito aquele beijo, queria muito os lábios de Sakura.

-Sai, não se confunda, eu não sou do Sasuke - colocou o dedo indicador no lábio inferior do garoto - você vai me beijar ou vai esperar eu ficar entediada o suficiente para dormir aqui?

Sakura escorregou seu dedo indicador pela boca de Sai até seu queixo e fez uma expressão de quem estava entediada. O garoto sorriu e foi aproximando-se, chegando mais perto do rosto corado e com alguns fios de cabelo rosa da garota, sentia seu corpo todo colado no dela a ponto de sentir que estava arrepiada, chegou próximo o suficiente para sentir o roçar dos lábios de Sakura nos seus e parou. Sai ficara encarando-a, olhando em seus olhos verdes, sentia a garota se movimentar de leve fazendo com que seus corpos sofressem um pequeno atrito, como se estivesse brincando com sua sanidade. Pousou a mão levemente na cintura de Sakura e levantou a blusinha branca para que seus dedos pudessem sentir a sua pele. Sakura soltou um baixo gemido, fazendo com que Sai continuasse a explorar aquela pele rosada, assim descendo sua mão pelo quadril, passando por sua coxa e até finalmente encaixá-la no vão atrás do joelho da garota.

Sakura colocou a mão na nuca do garoto e ao sentir que ele havia encaixado os dedos em sua perna, deslizou os dedos por entre os fios de seu cabelo assim segurando forte, quase que puxando. Sai não agüentou mais nenhum momento continuar com as insinuações e provocações, colou os lábios nos da garota. Doce. Beijou-a sem piedade, sentindo a língua de Sakura roçar em sua própria língua, sentindo leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior, deixando seu corpo se movimentar levemente fazendo com que a garota soltasse gemidos e correspondesse com movimentos similares ou até puxando mais forte seu cabelo, assim ficando apenas mais excitado. Ele só pensava em deixá-la nua, mas ela só pensava em estar simplesmente afogando as lagrimas, que não gostaria de derrubar, nesse beijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4 no ar! \o/ **

**Já tenho o 5 e 6 pronto... tenho essa regra, eu só posto 1 capitulo se já tiver 2 prontos... assim nunca deixarei de escrever! É sério.. o negocio ta ficando bom! risada maligna**

**Falei sexta mas não deu... tive que sair! Fui encher a cara um pouco! Auhauhau! **

**Ainh gente... o Sai é tão FDP! (sem palavrão por que eu sou uma mocinha... até parece...hihihih) eu adoro ele também... o time 7 mora no meu coração! Gostou né Ninha.PM! Ele beijou!!! **

**Nya Lilly meu amor!!!!! O Naruto não pode ficar com o Sai... se o Sai for ficar com alguém tem que ser com o Sasuke... auhauhaua... gente brincadeira.. o Sasuke é do Naruto.. uahauhauha! Brincadeira outra vez... mas do fundo do meu coração... se o Sasuke não ficar com a Sakura e o Naruto com a Hinata, além de viajar até o Japão e dar uma voadora no Kishimoto-sama, eu gostaria que eles ficassem juntos... fazem um casal lindo!!! .**

**Sorry pela descrição dupla... é que eu tava aqui pensando que deveria descrevê-la duas vezes por que o ponto do Naruto é tipo fantasioso! Mas vou me policiar! .**

**GENTE ME DEIXEM REVIEWS SE VOCÊS ESTÃO LENDO!!! ASSIM ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR!!!!!! \o/**

**KISUS PRA TODOS QUE LEEM E DEIXAM REVIEWS E OS QUE NÃO DEIXAM TBM! **

**FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOOOOSSS!!! **


	5. Doko Ni Kieteyuku No?

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 5 – Doko Ni Kieteyuku No? (Onde você está indo?)**

-Uhm... você já conseguiu seu beijo, melhor você sair de cima de mim.

Sakura acabava de separar seus lábios dos de Sai. Que beijo, nunca havia demorado tanto em um beijo só. Não estava se sentindo a garota mais sortuda no mundo, mas já havia decidido que nunca mais sofreria por Sasuke. Afinal de contas, era uma bela kunoichi com seus 17 ,quase 18, anos de idade, em plena juventude, por que motivo ela ficaria sofrendo por um único garoto que não se importava com ela, se existiam vários outros que se importavam.

Sai sorriu. Os dois estavam ofegantes, ainda num clima em que não podiam desviar seus olhares.

-Você realmente só quer esse beijo? - perguntou o garoto com ar de quem esperava mais, muito mais.

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente. Ela queria mais, puxou Sai pela blusa, olhando, como se fosse a sua vez de roubar-lhe um beijo, porém esquivou e levou seus lábios a sua orelha.

-Você pretende fazer o que comigo, Sai-kun? -sussurrou e afastou o rosto a ponto de ficarem próximos, tão próximos que Sakura podia ver seu reflexo nos olhos de sai.

O garoto retirou a mão da perna de Sakura subindo vagarosamente chegando à barriga da Kunoichi, levantou sua blusa levemente, seus dedos corriam pela pele de veludo que Sakura possuía e lentamente fora subindo os dedos. Sakura soltou um leve gemido e mordeu o lábio deixando claro para Sai que ele podia continuar. Os dedos do moreno eram quentes, e leves, parecia que ele estava fazendo uma de suas obras de arte na pele da Kunoichi. Sentia um arrepio sem igual, nunca havia sido tocada por um garoto, sabia que estava sem seu sutiã então não haveriam obstáculos para Sai tocá-la aonde bem desejasse. Os dois ouviram o som de alguém batendo a porta. Sakura rapidamente segurou a mão de Sai para que não continuasse avançando. Se fosse uma escolha de Sai ele simplesmente ignoraria as batidas e continuar o que era muito mais interessante, porém Sakura não pensava assim.

A kunoichi o encarou e disse alto.

-Quem é?

Continuaram imóveis, na mesma posição, Sai conseguia sentir a leve ondulação que começava a tocar, sabia que se continuasse seus dedos por mais apenas alguns centímetros poderia sentir o mamilo de Sakura, e isso o estava deixando impaciente.

-Sakura, abre logo a porta, eu quero muito saber melhor essa historia! Você e o Naruto! - era Ino, e a garota começara a soltar gargalhadas assim que terminou sua frase.

Sai percebeu que não seria agora, mas ele não deixaria barato, se levantou ainda olhando para Sakura, e se manteve em pé.

A kunoichi colocou as pernas para fora do sofá, colocou seus pés no chão e caminhou até a porta. Sai ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo, a garota fizera um estrago.

Sakura arrumou sua blusa e se olhou no espelho, viu que estava apresentável então antes de abrir a porta olhou para Sai.

-Não fale nada sobre o que aconteceu. - disse a garota com a voz tão baixa que era quase imperceptível.

Sai sorriu como se estivesse acatando o que a Haruno acabara de falar.

Sakura abriu a porta.

-Oi Ino... o que você veio fazer aqui? Me perturbar? - fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

Ino antes de falar a amiga viu Sai parado dentro da casa de Sakura. Achou estranho as bochechas do garoto estarem vermelhas. Nunca havia visto esse acontecimento.

Sakura reparou que Ino já mirava Sai, tentando disfarçar o que acabara de acontecer arranjou uma rápida saída.

-Entra Ino! -estendeu o braço para dentro, como se estivesse convidando uma rainha para entrar.

Sai percebeu a situação, foi andando em direção a porta, sorriu para Ino.

-Boa tarde Ino.

A garota loira sentiu suas maçãs ficarem vermelhas e sorriu de volta para o lindo garoto de cabelos negros e pele pálida.

-Boa tarde Sai-kun. - suspirou.

Sakura sempre soube que desde o dia que Sai chamou Ino de gracinha a garota se derretia por qualquer palavra que ele a dirigisse. Imaginava-se triunfando sobre Ino, na briga por Sasuke as duas haviam perdido, mas em questão a Sai ela havia ganhado, definitivamente. Soltou um sorriso malicioso.

Sai olhou para Sakura, com aquele olhar que a fazia ficar vermelha.

-Valeria sim perder a língua... com certeza. - o garoto sorriu e se virou colocando-se a caminhar. - Vejo vocês depois garotas.

Sakura corou totalmente, não conseguia disfarçar que havia acontecido algo entre os dois e isso fez com que Ino ficasse um tanto irritada.

-Oque?????? - gritou Ino - Você tá pegando o Sai também??? - fitou sakura de uma forma que fez a garota até sair do encanto de Sai.

-Não me enche Ino! Ao invés de você ficar atrás de fofoquinha por que você não vai arranjar um namorado! -Sakura bateu a porta na cara da loira que por sua vez ficou irada. Ela já estava cansada de ser a Haruno baka Sakura de sempre, que todos achavam que poderiam fazer o que quisessem. A partir daquele beijo ela decidiu nunca mais ser a garota boba de sempre e por azar Ino foi a primeira a sentir a mudança.

Sakura subiu as escadas e a primeira coisa que fez foi arrancar seu shorts depois sua blusa branca e por fim sua calcinha, entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, o dia estava quente por isso ajustou para água morna, na verdade quase fria. Não era somente pelo dia quente que se instalava lá fora que havia deixado o chuveiro nessa temperatura, havia também todos os fatos que aconteceram nessas quase 48 horas. Desde o beijo de Naruto até bater a porta na cara da Ino. Sentou-se no chão, deixando a água molhar seus cabelos e descer por sua pele. Passava as mãos no rosto como se estivesse tentando limpar seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia, mesmo depois de todos os acontecimentos e palavras que Sai havia desferido só conseguia pensar em Sasuke. Em seus olhos enquanto a carregava e olhava em seu rosto, em seus braços, sua voz que sempre fora calma e sensual, em seus lábios, em cada parte do corpo do garoto, as que já havia visto e até mesmo as que não tinha visto, sentia seu coração apertar, tentava imaginar a cena onde ele desejava boa sorte para o Naruto, a cena em que ele deixava claro que não queria nada com ela.

_Por que tinha que ser sempre assim... o que eu fiz de errado?_

A garota deixava a água correr em seu rosto para disfarçar as lagrimas que não havia derrubado quando se deu conta de que nunca teria Sasuke.

O que ele pensaria dela nessa situação, e por que ele nunca havia correspondido seus sentimentos, não sabia como lidar com todas esses pensamentos. Mas de certo modo estava aliviada, apos tomar banho terminaria de pesquisar suas ultimas duvidas nos livros que pegara emprestado na biblioteca e se prepararia para a missão de amanhã, na qual Sasuke não ia participar.

O garoto, em uma missão passada, sofreu muitos ferimentos sérios em pontos vitais, estava de certo modo de repouso, a idéia era que ele ficasse no hospital, mas não havia um alguém que conseguiria fazê-lo ficar, por isso estava de repouso em casa e não receberia missões até o final do mês que ainda faltava praticamente 2 semanas para acabar. Isso era realmente um alivio para Sakura que sabia lidar com Naruto e com Sai, mas que não tinha vocação alguma para se entender com Sasuke.

_Por que esse garoto tem que ser tão difícil..._

Terminou o banho. Pegou sua toalha e secou cada parte de seu corpo, se enrolou na própria e pegou outra para o cabelo, seguiu até o quarto onde se sentou na cama ainda olhando o mesmo guarda-roupa aberto que havia esquecido de fechar novamente. Desenrolou a toalha de seu corpo a pendurando próxima a janela e pegou uma camiseta branca e um shorts rosa dentro do armário. Calçou seus chinelos e desceu as escadas.

Era incrível como se ouvia tudo dentro da casa vazia, desde os pés de Sakura batendo no assoalho ao descer as escadas, até os sons lá fora. Sakura comeu algo e terminou de ler os livros, levando-os para biblioteca, tentando evitar encontrar qualquer pessoa no caminho. Estava sendo um final de semana difícil e com certeza ela não teria animo e nem vontade de conversar com qualquer pessoa.

À tarde se passou rápida como se tudo que Sakura quisesse era ir para a missão no outro dia. Ficaria mais ou menos uma semana fora no mínimo, assim se resolveria com Naruto e com Sai. Ela achava que não era certo o que estava fazendo, teria que resolver os problemas que havia arranjado para sua cabeça e também passaria uma semana longe da Ino-porca-chan e de Sasuke.

Não era justo com Naruto e com Sai que ela usasse-os para tirar Sasuke da cabeça.

_Certo que eu acho que o Sai não ligaria nenhum pouco de ser usado assim... mas o Naruto... bem acho que ele ficaria arrasado. Ficaria não, ele vai ficar arrasado... aiaia..._

A Kunoichi se decidiu, amanhã iria para sua missão, resolveria seus problemas com Sai e Naruto, descansaria a mente de Sasuke e quando voltasse falaria com Ino, e seguiria sua vida sem problemas. Bom, esse era o plano. Assim a garota se deitou. Deveria acordar cedo, colocou o despertador para acordá-la e dormiu rapidamente, também pudera, o final de semana havia sido um dos mais cansativos dos últimos tempos.

---------------------

Sakura escutou o despertador mas mesmo assim não queria abrir os olhos, não por preguiça e sim por falta de vontade de encarar o mundo.

Apos enrolar um tanto a garota sentou em sua cama, olhou para fora e viu um belo dia amanhecendo, se descobriu e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Olhou-se no espelho para avaliar sua aparência.

_Estou péssima... mas você tem que fazer isso Sakura... ninguém fará por você pode ter certeza._

Dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou sua roupa de missão. Colocou sua blusa e depois seu shorts, calçou suas botas pretas e abriu sua caixinha de madeira onde estava seu protetor, uma das poucos coisas que tinha orgulho. Amava ser uma kunoichi. Pegou sua bolsa e conferiu seu material ninja, desde suas kunais até os remédios que carregava. Pegou seu ultimo item, o que ela considerava muito importante, suas luvas.

Agora estava pronta, e estava no horário correto. Sai de sua casa fechando a porta q já se preparando para encarar os garotos e como ela os cumprimentaria.

-Bom dia para todos -sussurrou - não, vai ser muito impessoal... uhm... -suspirou - bom dia Kakashi, Bom dia Naruto, bom dia Sai! - sorriu exageradamente, porém, abaixou a cabeça - muito falso... aiaia... uhm...

Já estava ficando preocupada por não conseguir montar uma frase e já estar praticamente no portão da cidade. Ainda de cabeça baixa suspirou.

-vou fazer o que?.. o que sair saiu...-disse baixinho se aproximando do portão.

Levantou a cabeça e decidiu encarar tudo com muita coragem, se preparando para chegar e sorrir, fingir que nada havia acontecido e ficar esperando Kakashi chegar, ele sempre se atrasava mesmo. Mas ao levantar sua cabeça e olhar o grupo que se encontrava no portão não conseguiu se conter.

-Oque?!?!?!?!!? - parou e congelou diante a cena.

_O que vou fazer agora... não.. não acredito._

Ela imaginava que seria difícil seguir com a missão, sabia que seria muito constrangedor e que com certeza Naruto falaria alguma coisa que não deveria e que ela ficaria sem graça, que Sai poderia tentar uma continuação do que haviam começado, que isso tudo poderia terminar numa grande briga entre amigos, mas isso era uma possibilidade que ela nunca havia pensado, mal calculado e nem sonharia de longe, pois lá estava, parado em frente ao portão, ele que não poderia estar ali e muito menos na missão em que ela pretendia resolver tudo que estava mal resolvido. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Yo pessoalll! Espero que o natal de vocês tenha sido ótimo! Papai Noel não trouxe o que eu pedi... nya... será que pedir um Sasuke é muito dificil? Hihihihihi!**

**Detalhe o nome da fic é baseado na musica Kimi Ga Sora Datta da Misato Aki! Ouçam! É fofa!**

**Esse capitulo é mais calmo! O 6 e o 7 que tão demais!! **

**Vocês vão adorar! \o/**

**Sabaku no Uchiha**

**Verdade.. aiaia... o sasuke se mostra tão distante! Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer né? .**

**Kami-chan**

**Brigada xuxu! Sim SakuSai é fofo.. na verdade Sakura e qualquer um do time 7 é fofo! (exceto kakashi... nada contra mas não curto!)**

**Vai ter hentai! Calma, calma! \o/**

**-niii**

**Fala sério Sai e Sakura é legal né? Uiuiuiu!**

**Você achou bom esse capitulo??? Deixa você ver os proximos! \o/**

**Hina Dark**

**Você por aqui!!!! Brigada por ler! Espero que você acompanhe até o final mesmo viu? .**

**Uchiha.krsty**

**Ouhm! Amei sua review, quando li me senti nas nuvens! Você reparou no ponto que eu sou mais chata! Fidelidade a personalidade dos personagens!**

**E falar tão bem assim dá minha primeira fic! Super emocionada!**

**Pode deixar que vai ter SasuSaku! .**

**Eu costumo postar um capitulo por semana! Mas tenho que ter 2 prontos sabe! Ai hoje peguei o dia todo no trabalho pra escrever o capitulo 7! E ficou demais! Espero que você continue lendo! Thanks!**

**Isso ai gente!!! **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS QUE EU FICO FELIZ!!!!**

**BOM, ACHO QUE VEJO VOCÊS EM 2008!**

**BOAS FESTAS E NÃO BEBAM DEMAIS! (que nem eu vou fazer.. aiaiai)**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL!**


	6. Kimi No Yowasa Ya Tsurasa Fureteshimatta

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 6 – Kimi No Yowasa Ya Tsurasa e Fureteshimatta (Eu senti sua fraqueza e dor)**

Naruto aguardava ansioso a missão, qual seria a melhor chance de falar com Sakura a não ser essa. Chegou cedo no portão de Konoha onde encontrou Sasuke e Sai. O garoto mal pode começar a falar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida e que o fez estremecer:

- Oque??????

Era Sakura, e ela estava vermelha que nem um morango.

Os três garotos não entenderam a situação. Sakura ainda pasmada por ver Sasuke ali tentou se recompor, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

_Calma Sakura, pode ser que ele tenha vindo só para dizer algo... não necessariamente ir à missão oras..._

Ao levantar sua cabeça olhou para cada um. Naruto tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, mostrava estar muito contente em vê-la, era tão fofo que até a fazia pensar em como seria tão difícil falar sobre o que havia acontecido com ele. Sai a olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e seus olhos pareciam estar devorando cada pedacinho de seu corpo, deixando assim Sakura corada. Mas o pior era sasuke. Ele somente a olhava, sem sorriso, sem expressões, somente como Sasuke sempre fizera, seu jeito tão próprio, tão único.

Mal conseguia avaliar a situação, não sabia se caminhava em direção aos garotos ou se virava e saia em disparada. Não conseguia respirar, o nervoso era tanto e sentia o sol forte da manhã batendo em sua nuca.

Sentiu-se tonta e num ato um tanto desesperado sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas e abaixando a cabeça.

- Sakura?!?!?! -ouviu Naruto gritar.

Estava tonta, deveria ter tomado café da manhã mas não estava com fome, não pensando em tudo que se passava. Percebeu que os garotos estavam vindo em sua direção. Uma mão foi estendida. Sakura sabia que Naruto sempre se importava com ela, então estendeu a mão e aceitou a ajuda, mas o dono da mão não era Naruto e sim Sasuke. O garoto correu seus dedos pelos braços de sakura até alcançar os seus cotovelos a fim de segurar melhor a garota. Ela se levantou e os dois se olharam. Sakura ainda estava um pouco zonza e Sasuke a olhava fixamente, ela não sabia o que fazer e não sabia como desviar o olhar. Ele tinha uma expressão um tanto fora da comum, seus olhos demonstravam preocupação. Naruto e Sai estavam parados ao lado, somente presenciando a cena sem fazer um ruído, um silêncio repentino tomou conta dos quatro.

-Você não deveria estar aqui - disse a garota de olhos esmeraldas ainda olhando diretamente o rosto perfeito de Sasuke - você está de repouso sabia? - fez sua melhor feição de médica preocupada.

Sasuke abriu um leve sorriso um tanto sarcástico.

-Você deveria se preocupar mais com a sua saúde, Sakura.

Ela sabia que sempre cuidava dos outros com o Maximo de suas forças, sempre dando seu melhor, mas nunca se preocupava muito com seus ferimentos e com sua saúde, mesmo sabendo que o principal objetivo que ela tinha que cumprir em seu time era manter-se saudável e forte, pois era a única médica e se sofresse danos não seria capaz de sustentar seu time.

Manteve-se calada, ainda sentindo as mãos de Sasuke em seus braços, mal reparava que Sai e Naruto estavam intrigados com o acontecimento, estava presa dentro de seus pensamentos e na visão dos lindos olhos Ônix do

garoto.

_Tão perto e tão longe..._

Percebeu que estava sendo fitada pelos três e assim resolveu sair de seu transe mental e continuar o assunto. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para liberar as palavras Sasuke a interrompeu, como se pudessem ler seus pensamentos.

-Tsunade-sama me liberou para missão, é uma ranking C, não haverá problema.- deslizou as mãos soltando os braços de Sakura.

A garota sentiu os dedos de Sasuke abandonando sua pele e colocou se a pensar.

Sai se aproximou dos dois.

-E não tem problema nenhum ele ir, temos uma ótima médica no nosso time que não recusaria tratá-lo de forma alguma. - sorriu como se estivesse cutucando-a sobre o amor incorrespondido que guardava.

Sakura encarou Sai com uma feição de desprezo.

-Claro que se te acontecer algo vou fazer questão de te deixar pros urubus comerem. - sorriu de volta recomeçando sua batalha verbal.

Naruto interrompeu o inicio de briga com um comentário comum.

-Só mandaram agente nessa missão por que os outros times estão ocupados. - coçou a cabeça ainda se conformando por fazer uma missão tão pequena e sem graça. Antes que pudessem continuar a discutir a missão ouviram uma voz familiar e que costumava se atrasar um bocado.

-Yare, yare. A missão também nos foi designada por que estamos precisando de umas férias não acham?

O homem de cabelos cinza estava sorrindo por debaixo de sua mascara.

-Sensei! - disse Naruto com a voz um pouco alterada - Não fica falando ai como se estivesse chegado faz tempo! Você acabou de chegar! - esbravejou.

Kakashi passou os dedos por entre seu cabelo somente aguardando a bronca que provavelmente viria de Sakura, pois a garota era como Naruto, nunca deixava passar suas gafes. Mas dessa vez Sakura nada disse. A garota de cabelos rosa olhava para o horizonte, como se estivesse se preocupando com milhares de assuntos que não se ligavam com o atraso habitual de kakashi.

Naruto reparou que Sakura estava deslocada da situação, não agüentava olhá-la e não ter coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, sabia que havia algo de errado e sabia que ele estava envolvido na situação. Engoliu a seco e resolveu se manifestar.

-Sa...

Antes que conseguisse terminar o nome da kuniochi foi interrompido por Kakashi.

-A missão será a seguinte. Haverá um grande festival na capital daqui do país do fogo, e nesse festival alguns grandes regentes aparecerão em publico e nosso objetivo é assegurar que nada ira acontecer. Não há ameaças e nem nada parecido contra esses regentes, mas preferiram manter precaução. - todos os quatro ninjas estavam prestando atenção a cada mínima palavra de Kakashi - Chegaremos lá à noite e passaremos dois dias na cidade, que é o tempo em que o festival ocorrera. Podemos ir? - todos concordaram fazendo um sinal positivo com suas cabeças.

Sakura ainda se sentia fraca, mas preferiu não demonstrar ao time e colocou-se a andar seguindo kakashi. Os garotos se apressaram a seguir o caminho. E assim o time 7 deixou Konoha.

No caminho Sakura não sabia para onde mirava os olhos, tentava somente olhar para seus próprios pés, caminhava muda, tentava não se envolver nas conversas, não sabia como agir na situação em que estava presa. Não imaginava Sasuke na missão, não mesmo.

_Imagina só se o Sai contar o que aconteceu entre nós? Anh... Naruto ficaria arrasado e eu passaria por garota fácil... onde me meti... terei que evitar o assunto nesses dois dias... mas por que eu to tentando esconder isso de sasuke? Ahn sua baka, baka,baka. Parece uma garotinha de 13 anos de idade... acorda, ele não liga pra sua vida amorosa..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um sussurro.

-Sakura-chan, você está passando bem?

A garota levantou levemente olhando para o lado e se deparou com os olhos azuis e o rostinho branco de Naruto.

-Se você precisar de ajuda me fala... - sorriu levemente.

Sakura não resistia ao sorriso de Naruto. Era sincero demais para ser ignorado. Por mais que ela não tivesse os sentimentos que o garoto desejava não podia ignorá-lo.

-Obrigada Naruto-kun, mas estou bem sim, só estou pensando em alguns livros que li ontem. - sorriu de volta para Naruto.

O garoto se encheu de animação. Ele sabia que Sakura não estava somente pensando em livros. Resolveu animá-la.

-Pensa só Sakura-chan - aumentou sua voz - aposto que o festival vai ser demais! Com todos aqueles tipos de Ramens, e doces, e comidas! E as musicas também!

Sakura começou a reparar que não havia um drama tão grande como imaginava entre ela e os garotos, sentia-se motivada por Naruto que falava sobre o quanto iriam se divertir.

Sai se aproximou da dupla para ouvir os devaneios de Naruto sobre tudo que haveria no tal grande festival.

-E também vão ter vários lugares para visitarmos!

Sai interrompeu Naruto com uma frase que causou um grande impacto.

-Ei Naruto-kun não se esqueça dos fogos!- sorriu. Dessa vez com apenas algumas palavras havia derrubado duas pessoas de uma vez só.

Sakura e Naruto cessaram seus sorrisos, dando vez a expressões coradas e desconcertadas. Sakura tentando não olhar para Naruto e para Sai virou seu rosto para direita, como se estivesse a observar as arvores. Mas lá estava Sasuke caminhando separadamente. O garoto somente a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e voltou seus olhos para o caminho, sem ao menos liberar uma palavra ou deixar transparecer sentimentos em seu rosto.

_Ele deve saber de tudo... anh... _

O time continuou seu caminho. Kakashi lendo seu livro, o ultimo que Jiraya havia escrito. Sasuke caminhava sozinho olhando somente o caminho sem ao menos liberar qualquer palavra. Sai, Naruto e Sakura trocavam alguns assuntos agora que o clima ruim havia passado, caminhando em passos lentos.

Já estava anoitecendo, batia uma leve brisa gelada e o céu começara a se acinzentar.

-Kusoi, vai chover... - disse o loiro incomodado com a situação.

Sakura sabia que não faltava muito caminho para chegarem à cidade. O que ela mais queria era logo chegar e se fechar em seu próprio mundo.

-Yo, se nos apressarmos chegaremos mais rápido e tomaremos só um pouco de chuva. - disse a Haruno avaliando a situação.

Leves gotas de água estavam sendo derrubadas, a primeira gota atingiu Sakura diretamente em seu rosto, a kuniochi mirou diretamente o céu levantando seus olhos, assim deixando mais gotas pingarem em sua face.

Uma das gotas chegou a descer de sua maçã do rosto até seus lábios.

Naruto presenciava a cena assistindo cada gota que tocava os lábios de Sakura, imaginando como eles eram macios e doces. Mal podia se conter ao lado de Sakura.

A garota de olhos verdes reparou que estava sendo assistida no momento, olhou para o lado e viu Naruto que olhava diretamente em sua boca, sentiu-se enrubrecida e de um certo modo para escapar da situação que a balançava sorriu.

-Nee Naruto, melhor nos apressarmos.

O garoto sorriu e se colocou a correr. Todos haviam traçado um novo caminho por entre os galhos das arvores a fim de diminuir o tempo de demora até a cidade.

Sakura reparou um movimento estranho à frente e viu que kakashi também.

Preparou-se para avisar, mas percebera que Sasuke e Sai já haviam reparado, todos exceto Naruto que sempre se mantinha desligado e estava à frente do grupo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse gritar para Naruto diminuir a velocidade, Sasuke saltou até próximo de Naruto e segurou a gola do loiro o puxando bruscamente para trás. Mas não foi o suficiente para que os dois saíssem intactos. Kakashi e Sai pararam em galhos e se posicionaram esperando qualquer ataque que poderia vir. Sakura seguiu em direção a Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto havia sido ferido de leve, somente raspões de kunais, estava machucado mas conseguia se mover. Sasuke no momento que fora atingido soltou a gola de Naruto e caiu da arvore em meio à escuridão dos galhos.

Ela sabia que os machucados que Naruto havia sofrido em Sasuke seriam piores, além do Uchiha já estar ferido em tratamento não tivera tempo suficiente para jogar o corpo para trás assim sendo atingido em cheio.

_Naruto baka..._

Naruto se preparou para qualquer tipo de ataque que viesse seguidamente.

Olhou para Sakura. A chuva começou a engrossar.

-Sakura!!! - gritou o loiro em meio à escuridão e a chuva forte que fazia tanto barulho ao bater nas arvores e no chão que mal deixava a kuniochi escutar. Mas isso não era preocupante, somente com o grito de Naruto ela sabia que deveria ir atrás de Sasuke. O time 7 não falhava quando se tratava de trabalho em grupo.

-Hai! - gritou Sakura jogando o corpo para trás descendo por entre os galhos até encontrar o chão molhado.

Mal podia enxergar por entre a escuridão, viu Sasuke em pé escorado em uma arvore. Não teve duvida, correu em direção ao moreno. Sentia os pingos fortes baterem em seu rosto e corpo, podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo encharcada pela água, não sentia frio pois sua adrenalina estava muito alta. Se aproximou rapidamente de Sasuke reparando em volta para não ser surpreendida. Colou seu corpo no corpo do garoto, sentia que a respiração dele estava rápida e falhando, mesmo no escuro conseguiu ver que escorria sangue por entre seus lábios assim passando o indicador levemente para conferir se estava certa, e estava. Sasuke não falava, somente soltava leves gemidos de dor, que deixavam Sakura somente mais desesperada. Seguiu com a mão direita apalpando o corpo de Sasuke levemente, músculo por músculo, Sasuke pousava uma de suas mãos em suas costelas e outra nas costas de Sakura, como se enquanto ela o examinasse ele estivesse de prontidão para a qualquer momento tirá-la dali. A kunoichi segurou a mão de Sasuke e a retirou de cima de suas costelas, viu que havia um imenso corte, a chuva era muito forte fazendo com que sua visão ficasse embaçada, podia sentir a água extremamente fria batendo em seus cabelos e correndo por seu corpo, também podia sentir a água quente que escorria de Sasuke, água não, sangue.

Ao perceber que ali não haveria o que fazer enlaçou o braço do Uchiha por trás de seu pescoço o ajudando a se locomover.

-Vamos - gritou Sakura pelo excesso de chuva que caia.

_Por aqui existem varias casinhas abandonadas, já passei aqui varias vezes para fazer outras missões... alguma tem que estar perto... tem que estar..._

Sakura e Sasuke se locomoviam por entre as arvores sentindo o peso das águas atrasarem-nos. Sentia o corpo de Sasuke febril e se desesperava a cada passo que dava, avistou ao longe um casebre e se apressou.

_Você não deveria estar aqui sasuke... não nesse estado... não para eu te perder assim...não..._

Começou a derrubar lágrimas de desespero, ela havia cuidado dele no hospital, sabia a gravidade dos ferimentos, sabia que em ocasião nenhuma ele poderia estar ali naquela situação e pior de tudo, sabia que as chances de Sasuke não sobreviver eram altas. Altas demais para o coração de Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------

**Gente que drama! Sim, eu amo um drama...aiaiai.**

**Meu ano novo foi bom! Exceto pro ter queimado o braço, mas isso não vai me impedir de escrever, são só algumas bolhas. sofrendo**

**Falei que adoro um drama né? Hihihi!**

**Uchiha.krsty**

**Ahhhh! Isso ai Saiobjeto sexual! E que objeto né? Obrigada pelo elogio! Sim minha primeira fic e estou ralando pra sair perfeita! \o/**

**Sabe era pra ser um triangulo amoroso, mas ai reparei que o Naruto é tão kawaii então pensei: "Coloca ele no meio também!" E gostei do resultado!**

**Eu demoro um pouco mesmo mas toda semana estou ai! **

**Sabaku**

**Você também curti um SaiXSaku né? Mas é legal mesmo! Ui! \o/**

**Kami**

**Sim vai ter hentai! Mas não vai ser tão rapido né? Mas vai ter sim! Brigada por ler minha fic e gostar! \o/**

**Yuuko**

**Gente vou abrir um fã clube do Sai! Hoje eu escrevi o capitulo 8 e cheguei ao consenso de que o Sai é um pervo mesmo! Hihihihi!**

**Dulce **

**Querida! Vc é uma doida!hihihihi! Adoro seus comentários!**

**E continua me deixando review pq eu fico feliz! \o/**

**Genteeee! Agora fala sério!! Quem leu o 384 de Naruto deve estar como eu... morrrrreeeendo de curiosidade! Se vc não leu ainda, leia!! OMG!**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... por que o 7 vai ser melhor! (sabe, 7 time 7 / eu fangirl do time 7)**

**Me deixem reviews pleaseeee, não custa nada!! É só clicar no GO ali embaixo!**

**KISUS E MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS POR LEREM!**

**LOV U ALL!**


	7. Jounetsu Sai Itamu Yo

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 7 - Jounetsu Sai Itamu Yo (até a paixão dói)**

Sakura empurrou a porta com seu ombro livre. No outro ombro se encontrava a mão de Sasuke, segurando-se para manter-se em pé. Sentia suas roupas coladas no corpo e a água escorrendo de seu cabelo por seu rosto até suas pernas e no final deixando o chão escorregadio.

Sasuke se soltou de Sakura e deu alguns passos forçadamente até a parede onde se encostou e foi levemente escorregando até sentar-se no chão. A kunoichi estava congelada em suas ações, não sabia o que fazer, mesmo sendo uma médica ela não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. O rosto de Sasuke estava totalmente molhado, seus olhos estavam cerrados e de sua boca escorria um fino fio de sangue descendo até seu queixo e acabando por se misturar com o sangue em grande volume em seu peito.

Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar. Não sabia mesmo se agia ou chorava. Mal sabia que já estava derrubando lagrimas.

-Vamos Sakura - disse baixo a garota de olhos esmeralda - vamos, você consegue. Seja forte... -respirou fundo enchendo seus pulmões totalmente.

Sasuke já não estava mais enxergando claramente. sentia sua visão se esvaindo a cada momento. Seu coração pulsava fortemente enquanto seu sangue escorria pela parede e chão. O maximo que conseguia enxergar era Haruno Sakura. Sabia que a garota estava aflita, queria só poder ajudá-la, mesmo sendo a pessoa em maus lençóis sabia que estava mais controlado do que a própria, mas na situação que estava mal conseguia falar, tentava fazer um esforço para movimentar os lábios e dizer algo, mas era um esforço em vão. Sua visão começou a embaçar mais e mais até que não enxergava mais o rosto corado de Sakura, seus olhos, sua silhueta.

Sakura viu que Sasuke a olhava e sentia que deveria se mexer, mas só conseguira tomar coragem quando viu o moreno fechar por completo seus olhos e parar de tentar balbuciar qualquer palavra. Em um impulso de sentimentos de dor e desespero a garota se ajoelhou em frente a Sasuke.

Pegou sua bolsa que carregava e a colocou no chão retirando seus equipamentos ninjas e médicos. Desembrulhou-os e pegou uma kunai.

Encaixou a ponta afiada da kunai no tecido preto da blusa de Sasuke e puxou deixando a mostra o peitoral do garoto. Uma pele tão branca e manchada de sangue. Havia um enorme corte em suas costelas. Perdia muito sangue. Sangue demais. Sakura pegou um rolo de gases e o prensou contra o corte, sentia o liquido quente e vermelho escorrendo em suas mãos.

Começou a concentrar o chakra em seus dedos, fazendo com que cauterizasse o corte, a fim de impedir que continuasse a hemorragia. Sentia Sasuke respirar bem levemente, quase que imperceptivelmente.

-Sasuke... Sasuke-kun...- dizia a garota em voz baixa e próxima ao rosto do garoto - por favor... seja forte...

A kunoichi sabia que em qualquer outra ocasião esse corte seria sim um belo ferimento, mas não causaria morte, no caso de Sasuke era diferente.

Ele havia sofrido muitos ferimentos internos e o corte fora era somente superficial, o que a preocupava eram seus órgãos internos, especialmente seu pulmão. Concentrou ainda mais o chakra, usou o maximo, sentia seu próprio corpo fraquejar pois estava usando todo o chakra que podia, calafrios subiam por seu corpo e suava frio. Estava muito fraca.

Já havia um bom tempo que se encontravam naquela situação. A garota decidiu tirar a compressa. Levemente foi soltando os pulsos de cima do ferimento. Mal conseguia respirar de fraqueza e seu corpo já não queria lhe obedecer. O sangue havia cessado.

Sakura sorriu e quase começou a chorar. Sentia seu corpo levemente acalmar e sua adrenalina baixar, começava a sentir um pouco de frio pelas roupas encharcadas. Desinfetou o corte que havia em Sasuke e pegou uma agulha e linha especiais. Começou a fechar o ferimento, ponto a ponto, cuidadosamente. Sentia-se como se estivesse há dias sem dormir e comer, seus dedos tentavam estremecer, mas ela não deixava que nada fosse menos que preciso. Terminou o ultimo ponto, suas mãos tremiam vagarosamente, seus dedos estavam roxos pelo excesso de frio e como fazia frio naquele momento. Puxou seu ultimo rolo de gases e enfaixou o peitoral delineado de Sasuke.

O garoto estava desacordado, ela sabia que ele estava bem pois podia ouvir seu coração palpitar e sentir sua respiração. Antes de terminar o curativo separou um pedaço de gaze e molhou em um óleo cicatrizante especial que aprendera a fazer com Tsunade. Por culpa da chuva o garoto estava muito molhado, havia muitos fios de cabelo levemente colados na face branca de Sasuke, alguns até chegando a roçar em seus lábios, Sakura levou sua mão até o rosto do garoto, carinhosamente encostou os dedos em sua pele afastando os fios. Olhou o rosto adormecido de sasuke. Viu que havia alguns leves cortes e começou cuidadosamente a limpar pedacinho por pedacinho da pele do garoto. Podia sentir o perfume que Sasuke possuía, um perfume, único, dele, somente dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e Sakura começou a chorar.

Não sabia por que o amava tanto, no começo era tudo apenas uma paixão de infância, mas com o passar dos tempos só havia crescido, cada dia mais, tomando conta de todo seu coração. Não podia se controlar, as lagrimas desciam rapidamente pelas maçãs de Sakura enquanto ela passava a gaze no rosto de Sasuke, sentia o moreno movimentar seus lábios levemente. Como se estivesse sonhando. Ele era lindo. Tudo nele era perfeito para Sakura.

Os cabelos negros, a pele branca, seus lábios vermelhos, seu corpo esguio e bem delineado, seus olhos, e que olhos. Não podia vê-los pois estavam fechados, mas quando abertos eram perfeitos, uma cor intensa e forte, um sentimento único, fazia a garota perder totalmente sua consciência ao olhá-los. Passou a ponta do dedo indicador levemente descendo desde a maçã do rosto de Sasuke até seus lábios.

-Por que... não posso ser perfeita... pra você Sasuke... por que...-sussurrou bem baixinho fazendo com que sua voz fosse engolida pelo som da forte chuva que caia fora da cabana.

Podia sentir os lábios de Sasuke em seus dedos. Só conseguia pensar se algum dia poderia sentir sua textura, sentir o beijo do garoto. No momento já era suficiente saber que ele continuaria vivo.

Sakura se levantou do chão, mantendo-se ajoelhada em frente a Sasuke, em meio às pernas do garoto, colou a mão em seu joelho mas, retirou-a receosa, sentia o chão molhado e a respiração quente do garoto levemente batendo na altura de seu peito, como se a acariciasse. Se arrepiou quando um pensamento a tomou, algo que não havia pensado nunca, pois sempre que

Sasuke estava desacordado perto dela havia também outras pessoas.

_Se eu pudesse... um... um beijo... só... _

Sakura sentiu o coração palpitar rapidamente com a idéia. Não podia perder a oportunidade. Não machucaria ninguém com a atitude, seria um simples beijo, somente para sentir os lábios de sasuke nos seus. Pensou que talvez estivesse bancando a idiota, o garoto nem acordado estava, mas por que não? Pensava a Kunoichi.

Somente se ouvia o som da chuva lá fora, diminuindo, batendo no telhado, pingo apos pingo.

A garota esticou primeiramente a mão direita, ainda tremendo por seu desgaste apos usar tanto chakra e encostou as pontas dos dedos no lindo rosto de Sasuke. Por um instante ficou somente sentindo a pele quente de Sasuke com os dedos, macia e tão úmida, pensava em tudo que poderia fazer se o garoto a quisesse. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter seus desejos. Deslizou levemente os dedos até o cabelo negro de Sasuke fazendo com que a palma de sua mão tomasse conta da maçã esquerda do rosto do garoto, como se estivesse ganho um presente e agora estava explorando suas possibilidades.

Via tudo em uma perspectiva de cima, pois estava ajoelhada e ele sentado, ou seja, estava um pouco mais alta, se ele acordasse a primeira coisa que enxergaria seria seu pescoço e sua blusa colada. Não conseguia mais parar seus movimentos, era como se fossem programados, sentia um arrepio subir por sua espinha e descer por seu corpo se concentrando em seus estomago.

Pensava no gosto que os lábios do garoto teriam, passou tantos anos pensando nisso e nunca havia chegado a um consenso, mas deveriam ter um gosto inigualável. Quem já havia beijado Sasuke para dizer qual o gosto de seus lábios? Mas agora poderia dizer, nem que fosse por uma pequena mostra, poderia dizer que era delicioso beijá-lo.

Levou sua outra mão ao lado direito do rosto de sasuke, como igualmente fizera com a outra. Podia sentir o rosto do garoto em suas mãos, sua pele, nunca havia chegado tão longe quando se tratava de Sasuke, sempre se mantivera distante e pensativa, já havia analisado cada parte do corpo do garoto, era medica mas também era humana, e como seria capaz de não reparar em Uchiha sasuke. Os cabelos molhados do garoto enrolavam-se nos dedos de Sakura. Sabia que nunca havia se sentido assim, tão excitada, tão incontrolada, tão fora de si. Enquanto sasuke estava ali apenas imóvel, respirando pouco e movimentando os lábios calmamente sonhando.

-Uhm... Sasuke-kun... -disse baixinho tentando ainda se convencer da situação que estava acontecendo e aceitar que era louca pelo garoto.

Inclinou levemente o rosto de Sasuke para cima, com cuidado para que ele não acordasse, para que ele continuasse de olhos fechados, não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso se sasuke estivesse acordado. Fixou seu olhar nos lábios vermelhos do garoto e começou a medir cada parte de seu rosto, sua pele branca que contrastava com seu cabelo negro, seus lábios vermelhos com leves gotas de água que rolavam em seu rosto e insistiam em acabar ali, entre abertos, sua respiração agora batendo de leve no rosto de Sakura. Ele é perfeito. Incrivelmente perfeito.

A kunoichi curvou delicadamente seu corpo molhado, com roupas quase transparentes em direção ao de Sasuke, afim de que seus lábios encontrassem os do garoto. Seu corpo estava quente, agora não sentia mais frio, sentia um calor incrível, sua respiração estava rápida e aumentara quando sentira a respiração de Sasuke roçar seus próprios lábios. Nunca estivera tão próximo do moreno. Nunca.

Estava paralisada, seus lábios estavam a 1 centímetro ou menos dos lábios de sasuke, seu coração estava disparado, não conseguia controlar sua respiração, sentia seu corpo arrepiar a cada vez que sasuke movia levemente os lábios. Não sabia se teria coragem, agora queria desistir mas já havia chegado tão longe que não poderia voltar, não agora com os lábios de sasuke a sua disposição.

A garota fechou os olhos como se estivesse se protegendo, se preparando, sentia-se em um mar de sensações diferentes, desde os dedos de Sasuke tocando levemente sua perna enquanto estava desacordado, suas mãos tocando o rosto quente do garoto e seus dedos envolvendo seus cabelos, sua boca tão próxima a ponto de respirarem o mesmo ar, tudo estava deixando-a cada vez mais excitada. Abriu os lábios apenas um pouco e tomou coragem, levemente, como quem tem medo das conseqüências, moveu o rosto quase encostando os lábios nos lábios semi abertos de Sasuke, sentiu sua calcinha molhada de um liquido quente, diferente ao da chuva, ele a deixava assim, sem controle do próprio corpo. Selou seus lábios nos dele, com vontade, muita vontade.

Estavam quentes, assim como os dela também estavam, eram macios e tinham um gosto maravilhoso, senti-los assim deixava a garota quase sem ar para respirar. Por um instante ficou lá, roubando o beijo que tanto queria, sentindo o gosto que sasuke tinha. Não conseguia se mover, não queria sair dali. Sentiu os dedos de Sasuke se moverem levemente, encostando mais ainda em sua perna, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio extremo em meio a suas coxas. Ficou estática sem saber como fugir da situação.

_Oh meu deus... Sasuke..._

Estava ofegante, sabia que deveria se mover mas não conseguia. Sentiu os dedos de sasuke encostarem em sua coxa e irem deslizando levemente, quase não tocando sua pele, como se estivesse provocando-a, não conseguia se mover, mal conseguia pensar. Sakura fez um esforço. Pensava desesperada e ao mesmo tempo deliciada com aqueles dedos em sua pele.

_Abra os olhos Sakuraaaa!!!! Abra!_

Sasuke continuou subindo seus dedos até saírem da pele de Sakura e tocarem o shorts preto da garota, passou sua mão próxima à virilha de Sakura e colocou-a por debaixo de sua blusa, tocando levemente sua cintura. Sakura estremeceu e sentiu que sua calcinha ficava cada vez mais quente e molhada. Sentiu a outra mão de Sasuke segurar em sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que delicadamente de um jeito forte e firme, estava envolta nos dedos de Sasuke, roubando-lhe um beijo. O garoto a estava segurando para gentilmente empurrá-la? Onde estava com a cabeça pra pensar em roubar-lhe um beijo. Seria vergonhoso.

Sakura abriu os olhos vagarosamente distanciando seus lábios dos de sasuke. Ela estava corada, não podia disfarçar sua excitação, seu corpo a entregava, como se ao invés de chuva estivesse um incrível sol lá fora.

Quando conseguiu abrir totalmente os olhos encontrou um par de olhos Ônix encarando-a. Os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke, sua boca tão próxima da dele, seu corpo um tanto afastado porem mais próximo que em um dia comum, ele a envolvia com suas mãos pressionando seus dedos contra sua pele molhada, como se estivesse brincando com a sanidade da garota, deixando-a confusa e arrepiada. Sasuke tinha uma expressão séria, como a que costumava sempre fazer. Sakura foi vagarosamente descendo suas mãos do rosto do garoto, sentia que suas mãos estavam um tanto ousadas tocando Sasuke assim, sem conseguir desviar o olhar ou pelo menos se afastar. Os dois se olhavam sem ao menos piscar. Sakura quase não estava se contendo, então mordeu o lábio inferior a fim de segurar-se, e o movimento fez com que Sasuke abrisse um leve sorriso malicioso e depois voltando sua expressão séria.

Sasuke via o rosto de Sakura muito próximo, sentia o corpo da garota suar de leve, sabia que a havia lhe roubado um beijo, sentia a pele macia que mais parecia veludo embaixo de seus dedos e sabia como eram seus lábios, seu corpo molhado estava ali entre suas pernas, tão próximo. Antes que Sakura conseguisse voltar a si e tentar se explicar Sasuke foi levemente passando as mãos em sua cintura, fazendo uma leve pressão em seus dedos, como se quisesse sentir o maximo do corpo de Sakura, e parou em suas costas. Levemente puxou Sakura para mais perto, fazendo com que a garota encostasse seu corpo no dele, sentia o coração dela pulsar e o pequeno atrito entre suas virilhas deixou Sakura ofegante, como se a garota não pudesse controlar suas batidas e respiração, em momento nenhum desviou o olhar de seu rosto, não queria perder nenhuma das expressões que a garota mostrava a cada movimento feito. Sentia a pele da garota arrepiar-se e como aquilo era bom. Sakura tinha um cheiro doce, como Naruto havia falado, mas ele conhecia aquele perfume desde sua despedida de Konoha, há 5 anos atrás. O corpo de Sakura fazia peso sobre o seu, os seios sendo pressionados contra seu peito nu, podia sentir os dedos da garota de cabelos rosas em seus ombros, quase não encostando como se tivesse algum receio de tocá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ela o queria, e muito. Aproximou o rosto do da garota olhando-a, vendo que suas maçãs ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas, roçou os lábios entre abertos levemente nos lábios dela, encostando de leve a ponta da língua como se estivesse pedindo permissão para beijá-la, não qualquer beijo, mas sim para beijá-la do jeito que ela esperava ser beijada há muito tempo. Sakura sentiu a língua de sasuke, quente, em seus lábios, não podia mais agüentar, se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira do Uchiha ela morreria, abriu os lábios vagarosamente. O garoto percebendo a atitude de sakura Abriu os lábios tocando a língua de Sakura com sua própria, ainda a fitando, com seu jeito calmo e malicioso.

A kunoichi sentia seu corpo estremecer, sentia a língua de sasuke se entrelaçando com a sua, já estava fora de si, seu corpo já não a obedecia, sentia uma umidade quente em meio suas pernas que não havia conseguido controlar e sabia que sasuke também sentia pois estavam próximos a ponto de sentir o membro do garoto roçar-lhe, então se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Seus corpos estavam próximos demais, colados principalmente por estarem molhados da chuva, as mãos de Sasuke tocavam a pele de sakura em sua cintura e abdômen, simulando que iriam subir até seus seios fazendo a garota se movimentar inquieta no colo de sasuke. Sentia os mamilos enrijecidos da garota contra seu corpo, seu quadril se movimentava levemente deixando o garoto fora de si.

Sakura mal conseguia respirar, tanto pelo beijo que era calmo porem sensual quanto pelas investidas do corpo dele, seu coração batia mais forte que nunca, sentia cada pedaço do corpo de sasuke encostado no seu, suas mãos em suas coxas, quase em sua virilha, suas línguas se entrelaçando, seus lábios colados, tudo era um sonho, um fetiche que desejava há tanto tempo, passou sua mão pelo rosto de Sasuke e a deslizou até a nuca do garoto descendo por suas costas e arranhando-o levemente mostrando o quanto ela o desejava. Era tudo muito quente, Sasuke sentia-se excitado e ao mesmo tempo sentia a pressão em seu ferimento. Um misto de dor e prazer. Sakura deixou um leve gemido sair por entre seus lábios, não queria que o moreno tirasse seus dedos de seu corpo, queria sentir mais e mais de Sasuke.

De repente o beijo foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta sendo batida na parede.

-Yo Sakur... -Naruto não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver Sakura e sasuke tão próximos em meio a um beijo e que beijo.

Sakura separou seu corpo do de Sasuke. Os dois respiravam rapidamente, ofegantes.

Naruto sentiu seu coração apertar. Mas o que ele podia fazer, ela sempre foi de Uchiha Sasuke. Sempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoooooo! babando**

**CAPITULO 7 NO DIA 7 SOBRE O TIME 7! 777 NUMERO DA PERFEIÇÃO!**

**Foi bom pra vocês? Pra mim foi ótimo! .****s2**

**Anh eu queria o Sasuke-kun... aposto que vocês também né? Hihihi!**

**Não... não odeiem o Naruto, tadinho! **

**Dulce**

**Meu se você me matar quem vai continuar a fic? Viu então me deixe viva! \o/ uahauhau! Valeu a espera?**

**Uchiha.krsty**

**Anh você me enche de felicidade! Elogiou o meu Sasuke! Olha nem dá pra te falar o quanto eu me mato pra escrever as partes dele... escrevo umas 5 vezes. E as falas dele então aiaia... racha meu crânio! Uahauhauha! Imagina o quanto eu sofri pra tentar escrever algo sobre o Sasuke nesse capitulo, fiquei tipo: "se eu fosse o Sasuke o que eu faria?" Espero que esteja aprovado!**

**-niii**

**Nya, não morra! Tenho poucos leitores se você morrer ai to ferrada! Uahauhau! Hentai? Uhm mais pra frente, mas o capitulo deu pra animar um pouco, né? . O sai ainda terá uma boa participação risada maligna**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**

**Gostou da fic? Que bom . continue deixando reviews!**

**AGORA É SÉRIO! LEIAM ISSO!**

**Gente num custa nada deixar uma reviewzinha... tadinha de eu! Eu vejo o stats da fic e tipo tem MUITAS visitas e só 29 reviews... isso me magoa.. snif... é só clicar no GO ai embaixo... vai.. please... senão não vou nem me dar o trabalho de continuar! Snif...**

**Enfim,**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL!**


	8. Mau Hane gay ume datta yo

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 8 – Mau Hane gay ume datta yo (As penas que dançavam eram um sonho)**

Sakura se mantinha em pé ao lado de Kakashi, seu rosto ainda continuava vermelho, tentava conversar sobre o assunto importante mas não conseguia desligar sua mente do beijo. O melhor beijo que já havia ganhado em sua vida. Pensava nos lábios de Sasuke, em suas mãos, no conjunto todo e se arrepiava. Kakashi percebia que a garota mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras, mas algo deveria ser resolvido. Sasuke continuava em sua devida posição, encostado na parede, os olhos mantinham-se fechados porem lançava olhares aleatoriamente para Kakashi e Sakura, sem ao menos corar, como se nada anormal tivesse acontecido.

Naruto estava sentado do lado esquerdo do moreno, seu rosto não estava animado, parecia pensativo, olhava para fora vendo as pequenas gotas escorrendo dos galhos de arvore e pingando, como se ainda chovesse. Não sorria e seus olhos azuis pareciam nublados, olhava discretamente pra Sasuke e abaixava a cabeça, como se não conseguisse conter o que sentia no momento, não era mais uma criança, sabia que naquela situação não podia gritar e tirar satisfação com seu amigo.

Sai estava em pé ao lado direito de Sasuke, em seu rosto estava um sorriso um tanto irônico, não desviava o olhar do rosto de Sakura, como se quisesse constrangê-la. Sakura o olhava aleatoriamente durante a conversa e era como se pudesse ouvi-lo dizer: Olha só, Sakura não perdeu tempo mesmo.

Kakashi falava sobre o que havia acontecido, o ataque que haviam sofrido entre as arvores.

-Alguma coisa pode acontecer na capital, muitas pessoas importantes estarão lá, o melhor que devemos fazer é priorizar os atos - disse o homem de mascara - esse ataque foi uma pequena amostra do que pode acontecer, o que devemos fazer em relação à saúde de Sasuke, Sakura? O levaremos para Konoha?

Sakura perdeu a respiração por uns instantes e começou a avaliar a situação completa. Naruto ao ouvir a situação se desencostou da parede e ficou avaliando os olhos de Sakura se moverem de um lado para o outro maquinando a resposta, o maximo que podia pensar era que Sakura não voltasse para Konoha com Sasuke.

Sasuke ao ouvir o falado abriu os olhos e continuou olhando a Kunoichi enquanto pensava. Sai havia desmanchado o sorriso e agora olhava Naruto que quase não conseguia se mover em desespero à situação.

Sakura deveria deixar seu lado emocional e usar o seu lado médico no caso.

_Sasuke não vai poder lutar, mas poderá servir de apoio para o grupo, se o levarmos de volta para Konoha pode haver outra emboscada e ele não agüentaria uma viagem tão longa, mas o que adiantaria levá-lo na missão conosco..._

Assim respirou fundo e olhou para Kakashi.

- Continuaremos a missão com Sasuke, não adianta retornarmos, Konoha esta longe e estamos somente a algumas horas do nosso objetivo, seria muito difícil para voltarmos agora, e lá terei mais recursos médicos, assim Sasuke se recuperara mais breve. Não chegaremos um dia antes do festival? - olhou a Kunoichi com expressão de conclusão - esse um dia ele ficara melhor, e no dia seguinte que será a abertura do festival ele já estará bem. Não é Sasuke-kun? - perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados olhando Sasuke no chão.

-Sem problemas - retrucou Sasuke com a voz baixa e calma.

- Vamos! - Kakashi disse em alta voz.

Naruto se colou em pé, aliviado por Sakura não ir embora com Sasuke para Konoha, mas também preocupado pelo fato de os dois ficarem próximos na missão. Ele não queria desistir de sakura, não agora que finalmente havia chegado tão longe. Por que somente agora sasuke resolveu se meter e tomar alguma atitude em relação a Sakura, por que?

Sasuke se levantou vagarosamente, nunca pedindo ajuda, não ele que era orgulhoso demais para tal feito. Naruto, mesmo magoado, não conseguiu ignorar o fato.

- Sasuke? - disse com voz firme - Não vai se esforçar tanto... dobe.

Naruto passou o braço por trás das costas de Sasuke para poder sustentá-lo e começaram a caminhar porta a fora.

Sakura olhou a cena com uma imensa admiração. Naruto e Sasuke eram realmente melhores amigos, quase que irmãos. Antes que a garota saísse do transe se assustou com uma voz próxima a seu ouvido.

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante não acha? -disse Sai com um tom irônico.

kakashi saia apos Sasuke e Naruto. Para trás restaram apenas Sakura e Sai.

-Sai, é melhor você ficar quietinho tá? - disse Sakura com o rosto fervendo tanto de vergonha quanto raiva.

O garoto de pele pálida se dirigiu até a porta seguindo os outros, mas antes que saísse se escorou no batente.

-Uhm será divertido esse festival não acha. O que ela havia feito esse tempo? Continuou a caminhar seguindo seu time, sempre atrás, somente pensando no tudo que havia acontecido, em como em 3 dias havia beijado 3 meninos! Pior Havia beijado seu time quase inteiro! Ela nunca foi assim, por que agora estava fazendo isso? Recordou beijo a beijo.

Naruto tão carinhoso e delicado; Sai tão desafiador e quente; e Sasuke, perfeito, Uma mistura de tudo, desde o carinhoso de Naruto até o quente de Sai. Uma duvida lhe tomou a mente. Não havia ainda parado para pensar.

_Por que Sasuke-kun me beijou? _

A garota parou por um instante seus passos, deixando seu time continuar em frente.

Não havia uma explicação correta, ela só sabia que tudo havia sido maravilhoso, desde os dedos do Uchiha a tocando até seus lábios, e seus corpos tão próximos, agora ainda estava com a roupa e podia ver o sangue de Sasuke em sua blusa.

-Sakura-chan! - gritou o loiro - Vamos logo! Já da pra ver a cidade daqui!

Naruto estava sorrindo outra vez, ele adorava festivais, junto dele estava Sasuke que também a olhou.

-Vamos feiosa, essa vai ser sua chance de talvez se divertir um pouco, já que você é uma solteirona que não sai de casa. - gritou Sai ao longe.

Sakura e Naruto ficaram vermelhos, Sasuke somente olhou Sai com o canto dos olhos.

-Yare Yare, sem brigas! Vamos indo. - disse kakashi tentando amenizar a situação.

Sakura foi se dirigindo até o grupo com um enorme sorriso forçado. Parou ao lado de Sai.

-Yo baka, mais uma e eu... -antes que a garota de olhos verdes terminasse a frase o garoto já a cortou.

-Vai arrancar minha língua fora feiosa? - a olhou um tanto sério porém sarcástico.

Sakura gelou, essa só eles compartilhavam.

Sai já estava a ponto de se gabar da grande saída que havia conseguido quando Sakura retrucou.

-Por que, você acha que valeria a pena?

Sai sorriu maliciosamente para a garota que lhe sorria de volta dando-lhe as costas, andando como se fosse uma princesa.

-Essa você ganhou... - sussurrou o moreno.

-------------------------------------------

-Uau!!!! - gritou Naruto ao entrar pelos portões da cidade, devidamente decorados para o grande festival do pais do fogo. Tudo estava decorado em cores quentes, laranja, vermelho e amarelo. Com cartazes anunciando a grande festa e bandeirolas, lanternas iluminando a noite que já havia caído sobre eles a um bom tempo, muitas pessoas andavam nas ruas, muitos turistas também. Era tudo muito incrível para Naruto que mal agüentava a ansiedade.

-Yo Naruto o festival começa somente amanhã! Se agüenta! - disse Sakura um pouco irritada com o fato do garoto estar correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando visualizar o maximo possível da decoração.

Sasuke já caminhava sozinho, estava com sua capa negra para cobrir seu corpo evitando que seus ferimentos fossem expostos, assim como Sakura também, mas para evitar que suas roupas ensangüentadas chocassem os visitantes. Ali não era como as vilas ocultas, era a parte comum do pais do fogo, onde lutas em meio à praça não eram bem aceitas, e com certeza pessoas feridas e ensangüentadas não eram bem vistas. Deveriam chamar o menos de atenção possível e seguir em direção ao centro onde receberiam as instruções.

Chegaram ao centro. Uma grande praça verde, com muitas arvores decoradas e com muitos casais somente trocando beijos e caricias.

-Fiquem ai esperando. Volto logo com as instruções. - disse Kakashi.

Sasuke sentou em um dos bancos da praça, seu rosto estava lindo iluminado com as luzes das lanternas e das estrelas. Sakura sentia que seu coração estava para explodir com todos os sentimentos guardados. Kakashi sumiu pela praça. Sakura andou até Sasuke e se curvou diante do garoto apoiando suas mãos em seu joelho para tentar conseguir uma altura próxima a dele.

-Sasuke-kun, você está se sentindo melhor? - sorriu com as maçãs avermelhadas.

O garoto a olhou. Não mudou sua expressão facial, somente fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, fazendo Naruto se ouriçar todo e correndo sentar ao lado de Sakura. A garota não entendeu bem a situação, mas estava sentada com Naruto à direita e Sasuke à esquerda. Os dois eram bonitos, mas cada um com sua própria beleza, Naruto e sua pele levemente dourada, seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis, sem contar seu sorriso contagiante.

- Sakura-chan, amanhã eu vou me matar de comer nesse festival! - disse o garoto animado.

Sasuke por outro lado com sua pele branca, seus cabelos negros lisos, seus olhos Ônix profundos e seu sorriso, raro, sempre sexy.

-Yo Baka, é melhor você se conter, isso é uma missão e não um passeio - disse o moreno com sua voz maravilhosa enquanto deixava um leve sorriso debochado escapar pelos lábios.

-Yeee - falou Naruto - vejo que você está bem melhor né? - o garoto fez sua inconfundível expressão de irritado, cerrando os olhos.

Sai se colocou em pé em frente o banco.

-Tem gente que não tem nada na cabeça... no maximo um pote de ramen quem sabe. - sorriu o garoto para Naruto que no mesmo instante se levantou e começaram a discutir, daquela forma que sempre discutiam, a forma com que Sakura os amava ver, os três, não podia estar mais feliz. Era uma noite linda, sem igual.

Kakashi apareceu com um pergaminho.

- Aqui estão as instruções e me passaram o endereço do nosso alojamento. -seguiu andando e lendo o pergaminho.- muito interessante, sim...

Sakura não agüentava a curiosidade para saber sobre a missão e nem Naruto que estava quase quebrando o pescoço para tentar ler.

- Yo Kakashi... -disse a kunoichi - será que você pode ler para ouvirmos a missão.

Kakashi continuou andando, seu time seguindo, ele mal falava ao ler, parecia que a missão ia ser mais séria do que esperavam.

- Anh Sakura, desculpe, mas eu não estava lendo o pergaminho! - Mostrou para a garota de olhos verdes que entre seu rosto e o pergaminho estava seu livro ???????????? - é que estou no ultimo capitulo sabe. - coçou a cabeça.

Sakura murchou na hora, toda sua cara de preocupação era pelo livro, nem tinha lido o pergaminho com a missão!

- Yaaaa! -gritou Naruto espantado com a situação, ele se roendo achando que teriam uma missão séria - você quase me matou! - apontou para Kakashi.

-Yare Yare, foi mal, é que era o ultimo capitulo sabe. - sorriu por de trás do pano.

Naruto preparava-se para dizer tudo que podia e não podia para Kakashi por estar absurdamente desapontado quando todos pararam em frente ao alojamento, o garoto não conseguiu soltar mais nenhuma palavra.

O lugar era imenso, possuía na entrada uma ponte que levava ao outro lado passando pro cima de um rio, apos passar a ponte havia um jardim muito bonito e ao fundo uma imensa casa no melhor estilo tradicional japonês. Era um sonho.

Em frente havia uma mulher vestida com um belo kimono amarelo com detalhes em vermelho. Tinha cabelos negros e deveria ter entre 40 e 50 anos.

-Vamos - disse kakashi passando pela ponte.

Sakura seguiu o grupo em direção a entrada, não conseguia se conter, achava o lugar lindo e além disso romântico, perfeito para a ocasião. Pensava em milhares de formas de ficar sozinha com Sasuke, era como se ela tivesse recebido uma amostra grátis e agora queria o produto todo.

A mulher andou até o grupo.

-Boa noite e bem vindos ao hotel Ho. Vocês devem ser os tais guarda-costas. - disse em um tom arrogante - se vestem como - continuou a pose de superioridade.

Sakura não gostou da mulher e nem do jeito com que ela se portava, no fundo lembrava Ino. Lembrando Ino Sakura começou a rir baixo, ela havia superado a loira outra vez, e no maior impasse de todos: Sasuke.

_Imagina a cara da Ino quando eu disser que o sasuke me beijou! Ela vai querer morrer! Na verdade ela vai morrer, de inveja é claro._

_Sakura gargalhou. Todos a olharam e ela com um pouco de vergonha fez cara de paisagem. _

Começaram a entrar no hotel gigante. Era tudo muito bem decorado, incrível, nunca havia visto um lugar assim, havia muitos cômodos, e um maior que o outro, as portas eram de papel de seda porém todas ilustradas com paisagens, até Sai acabava por ceder que o lugar era incrível, parecia tudo saído de um filme, um castelo feudal.

Andaram por um corredor aberto que em um lado haviam portas e no outro um enorme lago com jardim e uma incrível muralha. Chegaram à frente de uma porta, era praticamente a ultima do corredor.

-Aqui está o alojamento de vocês. Infelizmente não sabia que seria mandada uma mulher junto - mediu Sakura dos pés a cabeça - terão que utilizar o mesmo quarto - a mulher inclinou o corpo - qualquer coisa favor falar comigo, me chamo Sayuri e sou a dona do hotel, lhes enviarei suas vestimentas para se adequarem com a cidade. Quando o time decidiu entrar no cômodo a mulher de cabelos negros voltou-se para eles e disse.

-Ah, é claro. Favor não circularem como se fossem hospedes, vocês estão aqui como serviçais. Aqui estarão as três maiores famílias do pais, ou seja, não façam nada que eu não faria. -virou-se e continuou sua caminhada pelo hotel.

-Velha - respondeu Naruto falando baixo porém irritado, parecia uma criança emburrada quando fazia isso, suas bochechas ficam rosadas e fazia um biquinho. Era realmente muito fofo, mas Sakura queria apenas dormir.

Entraram no cômodo que era gigante haviam seis camas, três à esquerda e três à direita, no meio havia uma janela com cortinas brancas que esvoaçavam com o vento noturno, existiam duas portas, uma à esquerda descriminada como armário e outra à direita como banheiro. Kakashi sentou-se na cama próxima a porta do banheiro, Sasuke se sentou na cama próxima ao armário. Sakura em um impulso se dirigiu à cama ao lado da do moreno e Naruto impiedoso na cama próxima a janela e ao lado de Sakura.

Sai jogou sua mala na cama ao lado de Kakashi e em frente à de Sakura. A garota se espantou com a posição de seus colegas. No final de contas acabara ficando em meio a um triangulo, era realmente uma estranha situação. Alguém bateu a porta e entrou. Era uma senhora bem velha.

Dirigiu-se ao armário, o abriu e depositou as roupas que pareciam ser kimonos e toalhas.

-O Jantar já está servido, é só se dirigirem à cozinha lá aos fundos. -saiu pela porta a fora.

Sakura se levantou.

-Vou tomar um banho. - a garota de olhos verdes sabia que precisava do banho, suas roupas estavam ensangüentadas e não estava em bom estado para dormir e era isso o que ela mais queria fazer no momento: Dormir. Seu chakra ela havia gasto com Sasuke e agora se sentia muito fraca, não queria lavar seu corpo e retirar as impressões digitais de Sasuke da sua pele, mas era a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Estava muito calor, então pegou a única camisola em sua mochila e uma toalha no armário, entrou no banheiro. Era um banheiro bonito, com banheira e todo branco com detalhes em dourado. Tirou suas roupas dobrando-as e colocando em cima da pia.

Agora não se importaria, mas amanhã lavaria suas peças. Ligou o chuveiro e tirou toda a sujeira grossa de seu corpo, o pó e o sangue. Via a água escoar vermelha em seus pés. Estava extremamente cansada que mal podia pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Lavou os cabelos e o corpo lentamente, como quem mal consegue se mover. Fechou o chuveiro. Não ouvia um som sequer fora do banheiro. Com certeza os garotos deveriam ter se dirigido à cozinha para jantar. Ela não pensava em comida, estava cansada até para sentir fome. Tinha que raciocinar os acontecimentos, agora tudo estava mais complicado, seu plano inicial tinha ido por água abaixo, e agora seria pior falar com Naruto do que seria antes. E Sai então, ela sabia que ele estava se coçando para não chegar em sasuke e dizer tudo que acontecera.

- e agora Sakura... -murmurou sozinha.

Enxugou-se com a toalha a estendendo depois e colocou a camisola branca de algodão. Não era sexy nem nada, era apenas uma camisola simples, assim seria melhor, não teria que desviar de olhares. Pegou sua roupa e abriu a porta para sair do banheiro, mas tomou um susto. Todos haviam saído, somente Sai havia ficado no quarto e ainda parado próximo à porta do banheiro, esperando para atacá-la. A garota respirou fundo e antes que pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa o garoto puxou seu braço, fazendo-a derrubar suas roupas e a prensou na parede com seu próprio corpo. Segurou os braços de Sakura presos contra a parede.

-Agora vamos conversar - sussurrou o garoto próximo ao pescoço de Sakura, fazendo pressão com seu corpo no dela - temos um assunto inacabado - passou a língua pelo pescoço da garota levemente - um ótimo assunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Eai gente! Hj to sem animo pra cometarios de final de capitulo, dia cansativo...¬¬**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo viu? **

**Sabaku no Y**

**Sim ele é um inconveniente, mas é fofo hihihihi! Não terminaram.. ainda...risada maligna**

**Clara**

**Uia a Sakura ousada! Gostei, melhor do que vadia! Auhuhahuah! Brigada por ter gostado! \o/**

**-niii**

**Eu que não ia marcar bobeira, roubava sim um beijo dele! \o/ Mas que dá dó do Naruto dá... depois vc vai ver... dá mais dó ainda...snif**

**Konoha Sisters**

**Brigada pelas varias reviews! Amei! Sim ele sempre quis passar o rodinho nela! Eu tbm passava rodinho nele e no sai.. quem sabe até no Naruto né? Auhauhauha! Num dá, eu sempre paro no ponto emocionante, assim não perco os leitores! Tipo novela da globo sabe? Auhauhauahuah! Thanks por ler e curtir!**

**Uchiha.krsty**

**Nussa! Que do mal! Vc gostou mesmo hein! Imagina só quando tiver hentai! Auahuahuah! O Sasuke é perfeito! Se eu pudesse... aiaiaia... auhauhauah! Enfim que bom que vc gostou do capitulo.. fiquei com medo de o Sasuke fugir do padrão mas acho que acertei né? Hihihihihi!**

**Dulce**

**Viu o Sai reapareceu! Ele é tipo o "empata foda" do SasuSaku! Auhauhauhauha! Continue lendo... a propósito já sei até como vai ser o final! drama**

**Nise**

**Brigada!!!! Todo mundo quer um Sasuke-kun.. vai ver q foi por isso que não ganhei o meu de natal.. acabou né? Auhauhauah! Thanks por ler!**

**Eloar**

**Adora todas? O.o Mas eu só tenho essa...(?) Enfim, que bom que vc gostou! \o/ **

**Haruka's Onigiri **

**Tadinho do Naruto, da pra ver a hora que o coração dele parte! Auhauhauhauha!**

**Ninha.PM**

**Isso ai SaiSaku e SasuSaku são maravilhosos! \o/ Some não fia! Senão vc vai chegar aqui e ver que a fic já até terminou! Uahauhauhaua!**

**Douglas**

**É ninguém tem dó do naruto que se fudeu.. na verdade acho que ele é o "empata foda"! auhauhauahuah! Thanks por ler!**

**Haruno Sakura Chan**

**Olha eu não posso te dizer exatamente o casal... suspense continue lendo! Eu tbm sou Sasuke maníaca... aiaia... até me chama de doente.. mas nem ligo ta? Se eu pudesse colocava o time 7 (exceto Kakashi) com a Sakura, mas ai pareceria filme pornô barato! Auhauhauahuah!**

**Brigada por ler e gostar!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**Isso é pra mostrar que eu amo: ****Haruno Sakura Chan / Douglas / Ninha.PM / Haruka's Onigiri / eloar / Nise / Dulce / Uchiha.krsty / Konoha Sisters / -nii / clara / Sabaku no Y / Tamires / Yuuko / Kami-chan / Sabako no Uchiha / Lilly ****♥ / Sabaku no lili-chan / Sparda / Aya Chan / Chrno e vc que lê e não deixa review!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA MIM FICAR FILIZ! SENÃO NÃO TEM CAPITULO NOVO! AUHAUHAUHAUHA!**

**Kisus e até o 9! \o/**

**  
**


	9. Wakariaezu ni oku ni nemuru

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 9 – wakariaezu ni oku ni nemuru (dormimos sem entender um ao outro)**

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, tentou forçar os braços para frente com o intuito de se desprender das mãos de Sai, mas não conseguia. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido estava sem forças.

-Sai, é melhor você me soltar logo - esbravejou a garota.

Sai sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura, a ponto de quase tocarem as pontas dos narizes.

-Não foi você que disse que não pertencia ao Sasuke? - sussurrou em um tom irônico.

A kunoichi se envergonhou, realmente havia falado isso, mas num momento em que achava Sasuke impossível, uma meta inalcançável, mas agora tudo era diferente para a garota, havia conseguido alcançar Sasuke, na verdade Sasuke a alcançara de certo modo, e ela não ia perder isso por nada. A garota sorriu de volta para Sai.

-Sabe o que é -começou a discursar com palavras lentas e uma voz sensual- depois de beijar o Sasuke eu não tenho mais vontade de beijar ninguém Sai-kun. - sentia a malicia do sorriso em seus próprios lábios.

Sai ao invés de ficar desconcertado sorriu mais ainda, deixando seus olhos praticamente fechados.

-Como você é ingênua Sakura - olhou-há um pouco mais sério, porém sem tirar o leve sorriso do rosto - é fácil beijar quem você quer quando a pessoa está delirando...

Sakura congelou a feição, não havia pensando nessa possibilidade, se lembrava que após Naruto chegar e ela levantar do chão Sasuke simplesmente fechara os olhos voltando ao seu antigo estado, apos explicar pra Naruto o que havia acontecido com Sasuke sobre seus ferimentos foi que Kakashi e Sai chegaram ai sim Sasuke abriu novamente os olhos. Será uma possibilidade o que Sai dizia?

O garoto percebeu que atacou o ponto correto da Haruno.

-Você é uma médica - sorriu - deveria saber coisas desse tipo - soltou os pulsos da garota - na hora que você entrou no banheiro Naruto perguntou pra Sasuke por que você, Sakura, havia feito o que fez, e Sasuke simplesmente respondeu pra o Naruto que você não havia feito nada pelo que ele se lembrava.

Era sim uma grande possibilidade com o choque que sofrera e o desmaio, era uma possibilidade comum, principalmente por Sasuke não se habituar tão bem, ainda mantendo-se calado pela dor, era muito provável que o que acontecera fosse um delírio do garoto, principalmente por que Sakura sabia que Sasuke não era assim, não a teria tomado em seus braços como fez. Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, não mesmo, mas que ela estava presente não poderia negar. Olhou para Sai desanimada, já estava cansada dessa situação ridícula que sempre se repetia, porém dessa vez fez diferente.

-Sai, mesmo se isso for verdade eu não vou fazer nada com você - sorriu - nada.

Sai passou a língua no canto de sua própria boca.

-Você adora me tratar assim não é?

Sakura já estava se desencostando da parede quando o garoto a prensou novamente, em um momento rápido, quase imperceptível, o moreno segurou o rosto da garota com os dedos pressionando sua pele, e encostou seus lábios nos da garota, ao mesmo tempo de um jeito forte porém sem machucá-la. Sakura sentiu novamente os lábios de Sai, e seu jeito tão incontrolável.

Mesmo sem parar de pensar em sasuke a garota admitia que gostava de ser beijada por Sai, não mais do que por sasuke, mas o garoto tinha esse jeito desafiador, era como se eles estivessem jogando.

Sai soltou o rosto de Sakura e descolou seus lábios. Olhou-a nos olhos. A garota havia se assustado com os movimento de Sai, estava ofegante e vermelha.

-Não me importa que você não tenha mais vontade de beijar alguém a não ser o Sasuke - virou-se caminhando em direção a porta, a abriu e antes de sair terminou sua frase, com os olhos focados na escura noite - vou beijá-la assim mesmo, quando EU tiver vontade.-Saiu pela porta a fechando.

Sakura estava sozinha no quarto, ao ouvir as palavras de Sai sentia sua respiração falhar, ele parecia ser impossível de controlar. Sentia-se cansada, em excesso, seguiu até o banheiro onde se olhou no espelho, seus cabelos molhados e suas maçãs do rosto marcadas em vermelho pelos dedos de Sai.

Não agüentava essa confusão que se passava em sua mente, Naruto a encarava como se fosse constantemente pedir algo, Sai achava que podia fazer o que quisesse a hora que quisesse e Sasuke, bem, sasuke era o mais complexo, realmente a estava tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido, não podia agüentar seu coração doer, por que ele a fazia sofrer tanto? Por que? Respirou fundo e dirigiu-se novamente até o quarto. No momento não podia fazer nada, estava exausta demais até para pensar. Deitou-se na cama e olhou para a cama ao lado, era ali que Sasuke ia dormir, tão perto. Suspirou. Olhou para o teto, foi reparando na madeira, em seus detalhes, nas cores do quarto até, sem ao menos perceber, fechar os olhos e se afundar no sono.

----------------------------------------

Sakura sonhava profundamente. Por um momento sentiu uma mão em seu rosto, e após isso sentiu um leve roçar de lábios. Era uma sensação ótima pra quem estava sonhando com um beijo maravilhoso que acontecera durante o

decorrer do dia.

---------------------------------------

A garota de olhos esmeraldas acordou assustada e em um impulso caiu da cama. Com o rosto virado para o chão. Doía muito. Não pela queda em si e sim pelo nariz que havia sido esmagado contra o chão.

-Kuso... -disse a voz de Sakura abafada pelo contato com o chão.

Bateu sua mão no chão para expressar sua raiva pelo acontecimento e foi levemente erguendo o corpo com os braços, ainda se habituando, havia acabado de acordar não estava em condições de ficar raciocinando tanto.

Sua primeira visão foram pés descalços de alguém agachado ao seu lado, se levantou e sentou no chão ainda com a mão no nariz, tentando conter um drama desnecessário.

-Tira a mão pra eu ver se machucou.

Sakura tirou as mãos lentamente do rosto e viu Sasuke olhando-a. O garoto estava com uma bermuda preta e sem camisa, com o cabelo preto bagunçado, deveria ter acabado de acordar também, estava maravilhoso, com certeza Sakura adoraria acordar todo dia com Sasuke. Ele estendeu a mão segurando o queixo de Sakura levemente, erguendo seu rosto e analisando-a com seus olhos negros um tanto camuflados entre sua franja que lhe caia ao rosto.

Sakura começou a respirar mais forte com a proximidade dos dois. Estavam ali entre as duas camas, no chão, ele agachado com os joelhos separados e ela sentada quase que nesse vão entre os joelhos dele. Via Sasuke analisá-la sem ao menos se importar com a proximidade.

-O que foi? - disse o Uchiha com um tom debochado, falando sobre o fato de Sakura estar ofegante.

A garota riu como resposta, realmente não precisava ser tão dramática com a situação, ele mal se lembrava do dia anterior, essa era a verdade para ela.

Sasuke moveu a mão levemente escorregando os dedos antes de deixar o queixo de Sakura completamente, olhando-a.

A garota ficou vermelha com a reação de Sasuke, agora sim involuntariamente sua respiração aumentou e seu rosto ficou da cor de um morango. Olhou em volta e viu que todos ainda estavam em suas camas. Era de manhã, mas dava para perceber que ainda era muito cedo. Sasuke olhava Sakura, muito próximo, fixamente reparando em cada atitude da garota, como se estivesse se deliciando com a falta de controle que Sakura possuía do próprio corpo.

A kunoichi passou a mão direita pelo cabelo jogando-o levemente pra trás e sorrindo sem graça com a situação. Não agüentou, sabia que todos estavam dormindo, agora seria a hora de tirar sua maior duvida, agora.

-Sasuke - sussurrou a menina com o rosto rosado como seus cabelos, tentando não olhá-lo diretamente - por que você disse ao Naruto que eu não fiz nada? - prendeu a respiração, sentia o coração bater mais forte aguardando a resposta de Sasuke, o olhou. Sasuke estava sério, seu rosto estava iluminado levemente pelos primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela no meio do quarto. Sasuke aproximou o rosto do de Sakura, podia sentir sua respiração descompassada.

-Por que você não fez nada mesmo... - Tirou com os dedos os fios de

cabelo negro que lhe roçavam o rosto.

Sakura ao mesmo tempo que não entendia o por que ele havia dado essa resposta se deliciava em ver o garoto tão lindo em sua frente, tão próximo, ela podia beijá-lo sim, podia, e acaso não se segurasse era o que acabaria por fazer.

O garoto estendeu a mão próximo ao rosto de Sakura e passou de leve o dedo indicador nos lábios de Sakura.

-... fui eu que te beijei. - O garoto olhou-a por alguns instantes sem ao menos se mover e depois se levantou rapidamente deixando a garota sentada no chão imobilizada.

Sakura sentiu um extremo arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo, seu coração batia forte, rápido e descompassado assim como sua respiração. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Olhou para sasuke que se dirigia ao banheiro.

_Te amo!_

A kunoichi se preparou para transformar o pensamento em palavras quando foi interrompida pela voz de Sasuke.

-Bom dia Naruto. - disse o moreno com um tom de desaprovação, como se ele já tivesse percebido Naruto há um tempo.

Sakura engoliu a frase que pretendia dizer com muito gosto ao saber que Naruto estava acordado, imaginando só o que ele diria se a ouvisse gritar que amava Sasuke. A garota subiu na cama vagarosamente como se estivesse se escondendo, sem graça por estar no chão e com o nariz levemente avermelhado.

-Good Morning Sakura-chan! - disse o loiro sorrindo, ainda se espreguiçando e sentando de pernas cruzadas em sua própria cama.

Sakura reparou que Naruto provavelmente não havia escutado nada, pois sorria como se nada tivesse sido dito por Sasuke, respirou aliviada, não que ela precisasse esconder algo, mas era melhor evitar maiores problemas.

-Bom dia Naruto. - passou as mãos nos olhos, ainda estava se habituando aos raios de sol que lhe tocavam a face. Sorriu.

Estavam no quarto somente Sakura e Naruto acordados, os outros dormiam e Sasuke estava no banheiro. Essa era a chance de Sakura conversar com Naruto, não podia perder o momento, não mesmo.

-Naruto - se levantou e andou até a cama do loiro sentando-se de frente para ele - tenho que falar algo sério com você.

Naruto sorriu para Sakura, de um jeito bem carinhoso, olhou para fora na janela deixando o sol bater em seu rosto.

-Nee Sakura-chan... eu sei que você ama o Sasuke e que vocês vão ficar juntos... - suspirou ainda olhando para fora, sem ao menos encarar Sakura - ... eu entendo, não se preocupa comigo não. - abriu o maior sorriso possível enquanto desviava o rosto da janela e olhava para Sakura.

A garota viu os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharem em excesso, viu que o brilho era a luz do sol refletindo em lagrimas que ele estava segurando. Abraçou-o. Um abraço de amigos, de irmãos. O garoto abraçou-a de volta.

Ela podia sentir algumas gotas quentes pingarem em seu ombro, se sentia mal por tudo que havia acontecido, mas seria melhor que ele soubesse a verdade, não queria mais iludi-lo, ele era um irmão para ela, somente isso.

-Yoshi! - disse Naruto com uma voz forte - Hoje começa o festival! Vamos nos divertir!

Naruto soltou-se de Sakura mostrando um rosto avermelhado e sorrindo, piscou para Sakura e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

-Yo Sasuke, to entrando! - praticamente chutou a porta invadindo o banheiro.

-Naruto baka! - disse Sasuke com a voz alta.

-Eu só quero escovar os dentes Dobe!- gritou Naruto - Você demora demais no banheiro! - continuou urrando.

Sakura sorriu. Finalmente havia resolvido um dos problemas que tomavam sua mente. Mas não havia acabado ainda. A garota olhou para Sai em sua cama, supostamente, dormindo. Como faria para ele entender que agora ela queria ficar somente com Sasuke?

Kakashi acordou e lentamente se sentou na cama.

-Yo, bom dia Sakura. - disse Kakashi se espreguiçando.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro. Andou até sua cama e se sentou.

-Bom dia Kakashi. - disse o garoto sem ao menos se animar ou sorrir.

Não teriam trabalho nenhum hoje durante o dia, a missão somente começava a noite, pois seria quando o festival começaria. Usariam o dia para planejar a missão. Naruto saiu do banheiro com uma expressão mais animada e se jogou na cama.

-Yoooo Kakashi-sensei! Bom dia! - gritou Naruto - o Sai ainda está dormindo? - se espantou ao ver o garoto ainda deitado.

Sakura, como uma kunoichi, reparou que a respiração de Sai estava forte, ou seja, o garoto se mantinha deitado porém não estava dormindo, mesmo estando de olhos fechados.

-Yee Naruto, ele só está deitado. - disse Sakura em um tom de desaprovação, Naruto já possui 18 anos, deveria ter melhorado suas técnicas ninja.

Sai abriu os olhos e olhou para Naruto. Estava com um sorriso interessante no rosto, como se estivesse debochando do loiro, mas Naruto não reparava nessas coisas, não que nem Sakura.

Kakashi puxou o pergaminho de sua mala.

-A missão será a seguinte. - todos ficaram atentos ao homem de cabelos acinzentados - três famílias tradicionais participaram das Cerimônias.

Uma das famílias estava sendo ameaçada, a família Furukawa, por isso fomos contratados.

Kakashi mediu as feições de cada um dos quatro. Sakura se espantou, já ouvira boatos sobre os Furukawa, uma família muito rica e tradicional do pais do fogo, um grande nome pra quem o carregasse.

-Sensei, que tipo de ameaças? -perguntou a Haruno com um ar de preocupação, não estariam aptos a lutar em meio à cidade.

Kakashi enrolou novamente o pergaminho.

- Um grupo de criminosos comuns quer seqüestrar a filha mais nova do Sr. Furukawa, por isso seguiremos um plano simples, todos faremos escoltas comuns para as famílias, sempre visando se misturar com as multidões, somente você Sakura ficara sempre ao lado da Srta. Natsume Furukawa.

Ficara como uma acompanhante. E se acaso ela for atacada diretamente você conseguira deter.

Sakura entendia o plano, seria uma missão simples, com certeza haviam pagado um alto valor para Tsunade, assim pedindo bons ninjas mesmo a missão sendo simples. Não teria problemas, somente acompanharia a garota, isso seria fácil e ainda quando a menininha fosse dormir ela poderia aproveitar e se divertir! Eram praticamente férias.

Todos levantaram, Sakura foi ao banheiro e escovou os dentes lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos. Colocou uma roupa comum, deveriam se portar como civis, colocou uma saia preta e uma blusa branca com detalhes rosa claro. Ao sair do quarto seguiu até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã, todos estavam bem, Kakashi estava entretido com sua leitura, Naruto sorria e comia o maximo possível, Sai rabiscava alguns desenhos no guardanapo e Sasuke comia uma maçã. Nesse momento a Sra. Sayuri adentrou o cômodo. Os olhou fixamente, parecia um tanto energética, todos os empregados do hotel fitaram-na preocupados.

-A família Furukawa chegara à tarde antes das outras que chegarão à noite! - gritou - vamos ao trabalho!

Todos se levantaram rapidamente, exceto pelo time 7.

_Droga, ela vai chegar mais cedo, vou ter que ficar bancando a baba de criança hoje._

Kakashi fechou seu livro por uns instantes.

-Essa tarde começaremos a missão. Sakura você ficara aqui e terá algumas aulas com a Sra. Sayuri sobre a família e costumes e etiqueta e ...

Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Etiqueta???? Ta achando que eu não sei me comportar!!!! -disse com um tom alterado.

Kakashi balançou as mãos abertas como se estivesse se protegendo.

-Yare, yare. A questão é você nunca foi uma acompanhante, você tem que aprender como funciona tudo. - sorriu tentando acalmar a garota.

Sakura pegou uma maçã e mordeu com força. Mastigou e engoliu.

-Tá... - olhou ainda com desaprovação.

Kakashi respirou fundo.

-Sasuke, Sai, Naruto e eu iremos mapear os pontos principais da cidade, em especial onde acontecera o festival.

Todos concordaram fazendo movimentos positivos com a cabeça. Mais alguns minutos e o time se dispersara. Sakura seguiu até a recepção onde viu Sayuri organizando um arranjo de flores. A Senhora a olhou.

-Vamos me siga - disse rispidamente.

Sakura a seguiu e chegou a uma imensa sala. Passaram-se uma hora, duas, três e Sakura acabava por perder a noção de há quanto tempo estava ouvindo falar de xícaras de chá, de kimonos e outras tantas coisas.

Sentia sua barriga começar a roncar e tentava disfarçar. Não havia jantado, comeu apenas uma maçã no café da manhã, estava morta de fome.

A kunoichi pensava no acontecimento de manhã, no jeito que Sasuke a tratou e como tudo estava rumando para o melhor caminho possível. Seu estomago roncou alto a ponto de fazer Sayuri se calar por um instante e olhar Sakura com sua pior feição. A garota se sentia reprovada mesmo antes de fazer a prova.

-Você não comeu direito de manhã? - disse Sayuri retirando um relógio do bolso -Ou, mas já se passa do meio dia. Pararemos por aqui, acho que lhe ensinei o suficiente.

Sakura corou.

_E como! Já não agüentava mais essa ladainha!_

Sayuri parecia ter lido os pensamentos de Sakura mostrando sua desaprovação com suas expressões faciais.

-Vá para a cozinha almoçar e depois esteja pronta para conhecer a srta. Furukawa.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se e saiu em disparada pra cozinha. Ao entrar viu os garotos sentados já almoçando.

-Sakura-chan! - gritou Naruto ao ver a garota entrar - A decoração ta muito legal e as barracas e...

Kakashi interrompeu Naruto.

-Como foi a aula?

Sakura somente bufou e pegou um prato de comida.

-Chata.

Sakura começou a comer, entre uma garfada e outra trocavam palavras. Apos o almoço sentaram-se na varanda, somente vislumbrando o lago. Era uma tarde calma, um pouco quente porém uma brisa batia para amenizar o calor.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke. Batia uma leve brisa em seu cabelo e ele estava apreciando-a com seus olhos fechados e com a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás. Estava lindo, e de certo modo agora Sakura sentia que ele era dela. Sorriu animada. O garoto somente abriu os olhos fitando-a com o canto dos olhos.

Sayuri apareceu correndo.

-Vamos, eles chegaram.- virou-se e começou a andar rapidamente.

Chegaram à recepção. Lá estava sentado um senhor com barba longa e negra, pequenos olhos negros também ao seu lado estava uma senhora de cabelos longos da cor da noite, pele branca e olhos azuis. O homem observou o semblante dos ninjas, como se estivesse avaliando-os.

-Boa tarde, sou o Sr. Furukawa como devem saber e essa é minha esposa - a mulher fez um sinal de reverencia com a cabeça - estou feliz que Tsunade mandou ninjas fortes. Me fale seu plano. - disse olhando para Kakashi.

O ninja explicou o procedimento da missão, desde o patrulhamento até a escolta especial de sua filha, nessa parte o homem ficou aliviado, achava ótimo sua filha ser escoltada.

- Sim, ela precisa de alguém para protegê-la - olhou para sua esposa - vá chamá-la para ver o que acha da situação.

A mulher se retirou da sala. O Sr.Furukawa sorriu.

-Será um ótimo festival! Minha pequena vai adorar!

Sakura sorriu, não se sentia mal de acompanhar uma garotinha, fazia tempo que não cuidava do filho de Kurenai.

Todos olharam a mulher voltar e ao lado dela ao invés de uma criança havia uma moça, deveria ter entre 16 e 17 anos. Sakura se assustou. Era linda, possuía os mesmos cabelos da mãe e olhos, possuía um rosto lindo, com a pele alva e levemente rosada nas maçãs, estava com um vestido rosa rodado, semelhante ao vestido que Sakura tinha em casa.

A garota parou ao lado do pai e encarou os ninjas, um a um, fixou o olhar em Sasuke e sorriu, não um sorriso meigo e sim um sorriso levemente malicioso.

-Filha essa moça de cabelos rosas vai fazer sua escolta ass..

A garota fez um movimento seco com as mãos fazendo com que seu pai parasse de falar.

Apontou diretamente para Sasuke com um ar de superioridade e arrogância.

-Não! Eu quero ele!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oiii! Voltei com capitulo novo! Hoje estou animada! Ensaiando muito por sinal! A apresentação do meu grupo vai ser liiinda! . Alguém ai gosta de Morning Musume?**

**Gentem, esse capitulo foi difícil pra mim... muitas coisas acontecendo, mas espero que tenham gostado! \o/**

**Uchiha.krsty**

**Viu, ela não cedeu! É a Sakura e quando se trata do Sasuke ela vira outra pessoa! Hihihihihi! Mas o Sai é FDP mesmo, por isso adoro ele! Huhuhuhu! Mas talvez ele não seja tão malvado assim... (suspense)**

**Sabaku no Y**

**Uai curte o Sai tbm né? Ele é foda... eu pago um pau pra ele! \o/ Não sei se a Sakura terá um momento especial com o Sai... hihiihh... mas veremos. Brigada por curtir a fic e já vi que posso contar com vc para receber reviews! Hihihi!**

**-niii**

**Nya o Sasuke não viu, mas pensa só, ele nem detesta o Sai.. uhauhauh e ainda o cara ir tentar catar a Sakura? Ele ia ficar puto!\o/ Falou mal do Naruto mas olha ai, ele não é tão FDP tadinho! Fiquei com dó dele... nya...Mas tudo bem! .**

**Meygan Kaname**

**Nussa q susto, achei que você ia meter o pau na minha fic! Auhuhauhahuahu! O importante é que você leu e eu fiquei feliz! \o/ Nya vc curtiu o quadrado? Eu tbm amo isso! Hihihihi! Ainh eu te empresto o Sai depois que eu usar tbm! (ero mode on) Brigada por ler e gostar!**

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Nya, não entendi se você gostou ou não mas enfim, brigada por gastar seu tempo lendo! A Sakura não ta vadia, engraçado, se por acaso o Sasuke saísse beijando a Sakura, depois a Ino e por fim a Hinata ele não seria um vadio né? Uahauhauhahu!**

**Konoha Sisters**

**Nya a Sakura é esperta, mas o Sasuke é irresistível né? Hihihihi! Eu atualizo uma vez por semana! É que não tenho muito tempo pra escrever!**

**Dulce**

**Nya, eu paro nessas partes por que assim você fica ansiosa!\o/ Mulé, num fica gritando assim! Vai deixar sua família preocupada! Parece eu vendo que tinha saído o 385 de Naruto, cai da cadeira no trabalho, detalhe que eu sou uma pessoa séria no trabalho, uso terninho e maquiagem! Auhhuauhhua! Nya! Eu S2 Dulce! Eu gosto de responder reviews! Na verdade quando eu leio eu fico com vontade de falar que nem louca com a pessoa! Se vc visse como eu falo... aiaiai... sim eu falo demais! Uahauhauha! Feliz? A Sakura é do Sasuke! Uahauhauha!**

**Vivi-chan**

**Sakura ta com tudo mesmo! Ela ta mandando ver! Se eu fosse ela faria o mesmo! E morria feliz tbm! Auhuhahuauh! Brigada por ler viu? .**

**Nihal**

**Né? Eu tbm queria ficar no meio de um triangulo desses!(sonhando) Vc nem sabe, no Anime Dreams semana que vem vou tentar achar um Sasuke, uma Sakura, um Naruto e um Sai legais e vou pedir uma foto dos três sentados e a Sakura no meio do triangulo! \o/ Espero que eu consiga!**

**Uchiha Yown**

**Olha me sinto lisonjeada por vc me deixar uma review então! Não tenha preguiça... o que eu to falando... meu eu sou extremamente preguiçosa... mas eu tenho uma necessidade de comentar o que eu leio, por isso sempre mando reviews pra pessoas que leio as fics! Thanks por ler! \o/**

**Temodojitaari**

**Brigada! \o/ Adoro deixar um suspense no final, é tão legal! ./ Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 9! **

**Isso ai gente! Agora eu acho que só quinta ou segunda que vem o próximo capitulo, por que sexta, sábado e domingo estarei no Anime Dreams! Alguém ai vai? Se for me dêem oi! \o/**

**Me deixem reviews! Não por que eu sou baka e gosto de ter números nas reviews! Deixem reviews por que eu sou chata e insegura, gosto de saber se gostaram do que eu escrevi e se eu devo mudar algo ou qualquer coisa! Ieeee! \o/ É SÓ CLICAR NO GO E ESCREVER! Parece difícil, mas não é! Farei um tutorial um dia... auhauahuahauh!**

**Kisus e LOV U ALL!**


	10. Ima Wa Sorezore No Michi

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 10 – Ima Wa Sorezore No Michi (Agora estamos em caminhos diferentes) [Parte I**

Sakura se espantou, como assim Sasuke? Ela não podia escolhê-lo, não para acompanhá-la para cima e para baixo, não o SEU Sasuke.

Kakashi sabendo sobre o funcionamento de tudo olhou para Sasuke esperando uma resposta do garoto.

-Pode ser - disse o moreno.

Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar, podia ver as intenções da garota, e por que Sasuke não havia negado? Seria tão difícil? Poderia dar a desculpa de estar ferido ou qualquer coisa, mas ela não queria vê-lo com essa garota. Sentia-se roubada, mesmo antes de possuí-lo, não era justo, não para Sakura que já lhe pertencia antes mesmo de saber se um dia ele a pertenceria.

Kakashi olhou para Sakura como se pudesse ouvir o que a garota pensava.

A kunoichi estava chocada.

Natsume andou lentamente olhando para Sakura, havia reparado que a garota estava vermelha, parou em frente a Sasuke olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Você vai me proteger bem né? - falou com uma voz doce encostando o indicador no peito de Sasuke.

O garoto somente encarou-a e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

_Não é justo, não, não, não!_

Sakura respirou fundo, era bobeira sofrer por algo bobo, era uma missão e deveria ser cumprida a qualquer custo.

A srta. Furukawa se afastou de Sasuke andando em direção a seus pais. Em seus olhos era fácil perceber que não passava de uma garota rica que tem tudo o que quer.

A família se reuniu e se dirigiram aos seus aposentos deixando na sala apenas o time 7.

-Mudanças de plano - disse Kakashi sentando-se - Agora Sasuke ficara como acompanhante, então hoje a noite será a abertura do festival, assim Sakura vigiara a família de perto por que Sasuke ainda não está totalmente curado, eu, Naruto e Sai estaremos em volta misturados com o publico. A cerimônia começa as 20:00. Ela termina em uma hora, mas depois tem uma festa fechada somente para os grandes visitantes. Sasuke vai acompanhar e nós ficaremos fora do salão. Certo?

Todos fizeram um sinal positivo com a cabeça, exceto por Sakura que virou e saiu caminhando.

-Tanto faz... - disse a Kunoichi se sentindo raivosa.

Não sabia o por que estava tão nervosa, mas o fato de Sasuke ficar acompanhando aquela garota a deixava mais e mais irritada. Não por Sasuke, ele não daria a mínima para a garota esnobe, mas sim por ela, sentia que a garota poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ficar com ele.

Caminhou pelo hotel até chegar à porta de seu quarto, mas mudou de idéia, olhou para trás se deparando com o imenso lago e decidiu sentar-se ali próximo. Olhava a água estremecer levemente com o vento que batia fraco.

Começou a se acalmar, sentia o vento balançar seus cabelos. Talvez essa raiva momentânea fosse culpa de tudo que estava passando, tudo muito rápido e descordenado, nunca esteve tão próxima ao coração de Sasuke, talvez isso a assustasse, não imaginava como seria tudo a partir de agora, já havia sonhado com a situação, mas vivê-la era outro tipo de sentimento.

-Não precisa ser tão dramática Sakura.

A kunoichi sorriu olhando para o chão, era ele, sim o único dono de seu coração.

-Vou tentar - disse sorrindo e olhou para trás com os olhos esmeraldas brilhando sem igual. Talvez fosse o reflexo da luz, mas estavam diferentes.

Sasuke estava em pé e olhava para o céu, mantinha sua pose com suas mãos nos bolsos e seu cabelo sendo levado pela brisa. Sakura amava cada palavra que ele dizia, e estava amando ainda mais agora que todas soavam docemente em seus ouvidos. O garoto desviou o olhar do céu assim encarando a garota de cabelos rosados. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos.

Sasuke em pé olhando-a, não tinha uma expressão romântica ou qualquer coisa do tipo, estava com sua expressão normal, sério e sempre lindo. Sakura sentada ao chão sorria e estava corada, olhando também diretamente os olhos ônix do garoto. Sasuke retirou uma das mãos do bolso e estendeu para a garota.

-Vamos, kakashi está chamando. - disse com a voz calma.

Sakura estendeu o braço sem ao menos conseguir desviar o olhar do rosto de sasuke. Receosa tocou a palma da mão do moreno com seus dedos, tinha medo de estar sonhando. Sasuke ao sentir os dedos arrepiou-se, não sabia o motivo mas adorava o toque da garota, adorava seus dedos e principalmente seus lábios, no passado ela o irritava mas não podia negar que sempre quis senti-la. Segurou forte a mão de Sakura puxando-a. A garota se levantou com a ajuda de Sasuke mantendo-se em pé em frente ao garoto.

Olhava fixamente para os olhos de sasuke, estavam próximos, no maximo a dois palmos de distancia. Sakura sentiu suas maçãs do rosto avermelharem, Sasuke não havia soltado sua mão, na verdade agora a segurava mais forte, podia sentir os dedos do garoto se entrelaçando com seus dedos, lentamente. O vento batia um pouco mais forte fazendo os cabelos de Sakura e Sasuke se movimentarem. Sasuke olhava fixamente para os lábios rosados de Sakura, não podia disfarçar, mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior tentando conter seu desejo. Queria Sakura, queria cada pedaço de sua pele em seus dedos.

Tirou sua outra mão do bolso estendendo-a até Sakura e foi levemente escorregando sua outra mão pela cintura da garota. A kunoichi sentia os dedos dele passarem em sua pele por cima da camiseta que usava, fazendo uma leve pressão, sentia que o garoto poderia agarrá-la sem ao menos esperar. Sua respiração cessou e o coração já não batia compassadamente, estava tentando se controlar, o que era praticamente impossível quando Sasuke a tocava. Queria muito beijá-lo agora que estava acordado completamente, queria tocar em seus cabelos novamente, queria senti-lo cada vez mais perto. Sakura estava viajando nos movimentos de Sasuke, não conseguia ver nada além dos lábios do garoto, soltou um leve gemido por estar descontrolada com a situação. Sasuke soltou um leve sorriso malicioso, se deliciava com as atitudes de Sakura, com o fato da garota não conseguir manter o controle sobre si, poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela, e tinha um desejo incrível de senti-la colada em seu próprio corpo.

Sakura esperava o garoto se aproximar, esperava e desejava muito isso, porém Sasuke soltou sua mão e depois retirou a mão da cintura da garota, ela não podia entender por que ele havia feito isso, não queria mais beijá-la?

- kakashi ainda está esperando.

Sakura pulou com o susto, a voz que falava era a de Sai, que estava parado ao lado da kunoichi, olhando para o seu próprio reflexo na água. Sasuke não aprovou a idéia, Sai já o deixava desconfortável e agora estava bancando o inconveniente.

Sakura colocou a mão sobre seu coração e voltou a respirar.

-Sai, não faça mais isso! - gritou Sakura, corando totalmente, estava morrendo de vergonha por ter sido pega naquele momento com sasuke. Sai sorriu como se estivesse triunfante e Sakura sabia o motivo daquele sorriso. A garota olhou para Sasuke que encarava a nuca de Sai.

- Vamos. - disse Sasuke de um jeito seco.

Sakura colocou-se a caminhar sem ao menos olhar para trás, estava sentindo seu rosto quente, deveria estar muito vermelha. Sai olhava para baixo, para a água do começo do lago e sorria, imaginava que Sasuke estava exatamente parado atrás dele, não perderia a oportunidade, era hora de dizer o que tinha vontade. Ouviu Sasuke se aproximar, antes que pudesse se virar o garoto acertou-o com o pé em meio às costas.

-Não se meta. - disse Sasuke com sua voz seca e áspera.

Sakura ouviu o som da água do lago e olhou para trás. Sasuke vinha andando normalmente passando por Sakura sem ao menos dizer nada, porém no lago estava Sai, totalmente encharcado e não estava com cara de bom humor. Sakura via Sai sair da água, seu sorriso triunfante havia dado lugar a uma feição séria e com raiva, não pode se conter e começou a rir. Olhou para Sai, não precisava dizer nenhuma palavra, o garoto sabia que a situação que estava era ridícula, voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, olhando Sasuke caminhar a sua frente.

Passaram a tarde discutindo assuntos da missão, as áreas que seriam cobertas, e como funcionaria os turnos dentro do hotel.

Sakura não conseguia se concentrar, essa era a sua missão mais diferente em tantos anos, não pela missão em si e sim pelos acontecimentos.

Quando o relógio bateu 19:00 Kakashi mandou o time se aprontar para o inicio da missão. Sakura se dirigiu ao suposto armário onde estariam às roupas que deveriam usar, as pegou e colocou na cama de sasuke que era ao lado, todos olharam para as vestimentas. Havia uma única na cor rosa e com certeza essa seria a de Sakura. A garota pegou a roupa que era feita de um tecido rosa, leve e com alguns adornos brancos e entrou no banheiro.

Parou em frente ao espelho, estava com um semblante desanimado, decidiu então que mostraria para a srta. Natsume quem mandava. Vestiu o kimono, era tradicional, com mangas longas e com Obi, a faixa que amarra na cintura, era lindo, pena que fazia parte do hotel e ela não poderia levá-lo para casa, era de um rosa claro, mais ou menos próximo ao tom de seu cabelo, possuía o desenho de sakuras em destaque branco, uma estampa inigualável. Seu obi era branco também, texturizado, era tudo muito lindo. Para combinar com o kimono, Sakura resolveu repetir o penteado que havia feito quando saiu com Naruto, mas ali não possuía nenhum enfeite de cabelo, porém resolveu mesmo assim fazer o coque com a franja solta. Passou um leve batom cor-de-rosa, não era por que estavam em missão que não se arrumaria.

_Elegante para qualquer ocasião, desde uma festa de classe alta até chutar o traseiro de alguns ninjas._

Começou a rir sozinha no banheiro, depois do acontecimento da tarde não poderia estar mais feliz.

Saiu do banheiro e viu que os garotos não estavam mais no quarto; mirou o relógio e já eram 19:40.

-Kimono complicado de vestir - disse a garota enquanto escondia suas kunais e shurikens além de outros materiais em seu kimono e depois calçava seus tamancos de madeira.

Saiu em disparada pelo corredor até chegar na sala. Os garotos estavam lá, exceto por Sasuke.

-Sugoi! - disse o loiro - Você está tão linda que nem parece você!

Sakura olhou para o garoto com um olhar mortal.

-Como assim Naruto? - foi se aproximando do garoto, já estava nervosa e acabara de ser chamada de feia.

- Não... não eu me enrolei tudo... é... você está bonita de.. hum... um jeito diferente! - disse o Loiro suando frio.

Todos usavam kimonos tradicionais, afinal era um matsuri muito tradicional. Kakashi usava um Kimono verde musgo com detalhes pretos, Naruto usava um azul marinho com detalhes azul claro e Sai grafite com detalhes em um cinza claro. Estavam todos elegantes. Muito bem apessoados.

-Onde está Sasuke? - procurou em volta procurando o dono dos olhos ônix.

Kakashi começou a andar em direção a saída.

-Ele já foi Sakura, foi com a família Furukawa, eles deveriam chegar mais cedo para a cerimônia e estamos atrasados. Vamos? -disse kakashi já abrindo a porta.

Todos saíram juntos, Sai mal olhava para Sakura, parecia um tanto incomodado com o acontecimento da tarde. Naruto gritava comentando sobre tudo que via ao redor, desde decoração, comida, pessoas, tudo. Realmente Sakura entendia Naruto. Era tudo mundo lindo e mágico, as cores do verão, amarelo, vermelho e laranja tomavam conta das ruas, a decoração era incrível, digna de uma grande comemoração e ela apreciava tudo isso sem sasuke ao lado. Não parava de pensar no Uchiha, desde que roupa estaria vestindo até o que ele acharia das lanternas iluminando nas cores do verão toda a rua escura, fazendo com que as estrelas fossem apenas pingos de luz apagados perto dessa noite brilhante das ruas. Chegaram ao local, estava armado um grande caminho na rua entre as pessoas, o povo já estava todo reunido ao redor do templo principal. Kakashi olhou para Sakura apontando a sua devida localização, ao lado direito do templo, Naruto ficaria a frente, e Sai do lado esquerdo. Kakashi ficaria nos telhados para fazer a cobertura de cima. 20:00. Fogos começaram a estourar e iluminar o céu com as cores vermelhas e laranjas, com dourados e amarelos, fazendo Sakura sentir-se em outro mundo. Era tudo lindo.

-Bem vindos! - disse a voz do Sr. Furukawa que se encontrava no templo em meio à multidão.

Sakura imediatamente olhou para o templo, e lá estava Sasuke, com um kimono preto, estava lindo, mal podia raciocinar ao olhá-lo, a garota estava ao seu lado, parecia mexer a boca, deveria estar tentando conversar com o garoto. Sasuke olhava para frente e só movia a cabeça em sinal de sim ou não. Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar, queria estar com ele, mas no momento estavam tão longe. Sentiu-se afastada demais.

-Sasuke...-murmurou a garota.

Sasuke desviou o olhar e mirou diretamente o local onde estava Sakura, a garota corou, ele sabia que ela estava ali, fixada em somente observá-lo.

Não era a toa que o moreno era um dos melhores ninjas da vila, sua percepção era incrível, talvez nem tivesse ouvido Sakura falar, mas ela apostava que ele sabia a localização do time 7 completo.

A cerimônia começou, muitas palavras bonitas, fogos, dança, canto, era tudo impressionante. Sakura se sentia como Naruto, uma criança no parque de diversões. Noite incrível.

Apos a abertura do festival as 3 famílias seguiram para a festa fechada. Sakura sabia como proceder, seguiu andando juntamente com Naruto até o local, conversaram o caminho todo, sobre as musicas e a dança e os fogos, o loiro queria parar em varias barracas de comida e jogos, mas ela não deixou em nenhum momento.

-Amanhã Naruto, hoje ficaremos na festa! -dizia sorrindo.

Ao em frente ao salão encontraram Sai e Kakashi que haviam acompanhado as famílias seguindo ocultos. O salão era incrível, um digno salão de bailes, enorme. Alojaram-se em arvores próximas às janelas. Sakura estava se sentindo incomodada por estar com aquele kimono em cima de uma arvore.

-Nossa, como a srta. Natsume esta bonita. - disse Sai para Naruto. Sakura sabia que a intenção era acertá-la em um ponto vital, mesmo assim Sakura olhou para a mesa onde estava a garota de cabelos longos e negros.

Realmente ela estava linda. Usava um kimono azul marinho com detalhes prateados, parecia uma imitação do céu, era incrível como era bonita.

Incrível até demais pensava Sakura mudando a posição em que se encontrava nas arvores, deixando Kakashi e Sai em um dos lados e se movendo para arvores do lado inverso.

Uma musica romântica começou a tocar, era uma que Sakura gostava muito, estava enganada, pensava consigo mesma, Sasuke agora já tinha deixado claro que tinha interesse nela, não precisava se preocupar tanto, era inútil. Viajava em seus pensamentos, no beijo que Sasuke havia lhe dado, nas ultimas conversas que haviam tido.

-Sakura? - disse Sai - estou falando com você...

Sakura acordou do transe em que se encontrava, respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto.

-Desculpe pode falar... -sorriu envergonhada com a situação.

Sai começou a sussurrar algumas palavras para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

-Parece que vi algum movimento suspeito.

Ela concordou sem falar nenhuma palavra, somente fizera sinal positivo com a cabeça. Somente Sakura e Sai estavam ali naquele momento. Desde Sasuke empurrar Sai no lago o garoto mal se pronunciava perto de Sakura.

Ela sabia que Sai não seria bobo de enfrentar Sasuke, por isso estava calma.

- Ela é bonita mesmo - disse Sai olhando fixamente para Natsume enquanto a própria falava algo para Sasuke que somente respondia fazendo não com a cabeça. - o que será que estão conversando? - Ainda visualizando o casal.

Sakura olhava e via que a garota estava insistindo em algo que Sasuke não queria.

-Talvez ela queira dançar... - disse Sakura também apoiando queixo na mão - mas o Sasuke nunca iria dançar. - sorriu para Sai.

O garoto de pele de porcelana mudou a direção do olhar, fixando-se no rosto de Sakura. Sorriu de volta, mas não um sorriso sarcástico ou algo do tipo, sorriu docemente. Sakura corou um pouco com os olhos de Sai percorrendo seus traços faciais.

-Sakura... - disse quase sussurrando - você - estendeu a mão e encostou os dedos no rosto da garota - se engana fácil. - sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez aquele sorriso irritante que Sakura detestava.

Sai usou os dedos que estavam pousados no rosto de Sakura para fazê-la olhar para o salão. E qual foi à surpresa da garota ao ver Sasuke de pé em meio ao salão se preparando para dançar. Como assim dançar?

-O que... - Sakura soltou a voz baixa e inconformada, não podia acreditar no que via.

Sai olhava para Sakura com uma satisfação, ele sabia que Sasuke não podia fazer nada numa situação dessas, havia um movimento estranho no salão e principalmente lá fora, se por acaso ele não fizesse o que a srta. Mimada pedisse ela gritaria ou algo do tipo assim revelando que Sasuke não passava de um ninja infiltrado, ou seja, o Uchiha realmente não tinha escapatória. Mas o que o garoto mais estava adorando era o fato de Sakura não conseguir perceber a situação, era como se ela estivesse, cega de ciúmes.

Sakura começou a ficar vermelha, não era raiva, se sentia mal com tudo, queria que essa missão terminasse logo, assim voltariam para Konoha e não teriam que se preocupar com nada.

_Será que só em Konoha vou conseguir ficar sozinha com o Sasuke?_

Encarou Sai. O garoto sorria enquanto olhava para o suposto casal dançando. Sakura voltou os olhos novamente para o salão. Natsume sorria como se pudesse imaginar que de algum lugar Sakura estava olhando os dois dançarem, como se estivesse mostrando que havia roubado Sasuke. A kunoichi colocou a mão no peito, agora sim estava nervosa e mal conseguia se controlar.

-Você não pretende derrubar a pessoa que estamos protegendo não é feiosa? - dizia sai esperando uma resposta, olhando fixamente as maçãs coradas de Sakura, mas a garota não respondeu, estava imóvel, com uma expressão de choque, Sai reparou no rosto da garota e viu que lagrimas começaram a encher seus olhos, via o desespero nesses olhos cor de esmeralda, sem entender olhou novamente para o salão, e se surpreendeu, era incrível como isso poderia acontecer, as possibilidades eram praticamente nulas, mas isso não impediu nada, Sai cessou o sorriso, por isso ele não esperava.

Sasuke e Natsume estavam se beijando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo! Sem muitas palavras! O que importa é que o Itachi quer os olhos do Sasuke e agora tudo sobre o passado deles faz sentido pra mim! (acabei de ler o 386)**

**Hyuuga Florine**

O Sasuke é da Sakura... mas quem não aproveitaria a chance de tirar uma casquinha dele? Huhuhuhu!

**Camila**

Ahhhh num sei se vai ter hentai da Sakura com Sai, até queria mas a fic já se focalizou na Sakura com o Sasuke...mas hentai vai ter sim! Mas pode deixar que minha próxima fic vai ter MUITO SaiXSaku!

**Meygan**

Nya que bom que vc curtiu! Uia assim vc me deixa feliz! Ah mas fala a verdade, quem não ia querer tirar uma casquinha do Uchiha gostoso???? Nem me fala do Sai, to amando ele! (claro que o Sasukinhu mora no meu coração) Mas pensa pelo lado interessante, ela dispensou o Sai e o Naruto pelo Sasuke, ou seja, vale muuuuuuito a pena! Auhauhauha! Pena que vc num foi no Adreams... mas na verdade tava meio ruinzinhu, muito lotado, mas o que importa é que eu ganhei 2ºlugar do grupo tradicional! \o/ Muito obrigada pela sua review! Ficou descente sim, pq vc comentou bem legal sobre tudo! Brigadão mesmo! \o/

**Sabaku no Y**

A Sakura só se dá mal fala sério né? Uahauhauah! Uia ela devia mesmo dar pro Sai, mas sabe como é, vai ver ela está se guardando pro Sasuke todo esse tempo né? E ta ai o capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado!

**Uchiha.krsty**

Eai a menina ainda é problema? Auhauhau e vc disse que o Sasuke não ia ceder né... será que ele cedeu? Uahauhauha! Mas deu dó do Naruto... ahn... mas ele tem a Hinata pra deixa-lo filiz! \o/

**-niii**

Nya vc foi e num me achou na Dreams? Ahhh o Sasuke é maravilhoso, sem palavras pra descreve-lo... e sim tadenhu do Naruto, mas como eu disse, ainda tem a Hinata para conforta-lo!

**Lydhyamsf**

Valew por curtir a fic! \o/ E muuuuito obrigada por reparar nas personalidades, me mato com isso, tentando pensar o que cada um faria em cada situação! Que bom que ficou bom! A Sakura sempre teve concorrentes, mas essa daí vai ser difícil!

**Vivi-chan**

O Naruto só se dá mal tadinho, mas uma hora ou outra ele ia tomar um fora, agora só falta o Sai tomar um fora! Uahauhauhauh! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Fico filizzz!

**Keima**

Ieeee! Vc me deixou muito feliz agora, cada capitulo melhor que o outro quer dizer que estou evoluindo! Um dia serei uma grande ficwriter! Auhauhauhau! Brigada por ler!

**Dulce**

Ahh percebi que vc sumiu mesmo! Isso ai o capitulo já ta ai pra vc ler viu que felicidade? Auhauhaha! Mas fala a verdade, que menina em sã consciência não tiraria uma casquinha do Sasuke? Eu tiraria, tudo.. auahuahuahuah! Ahhh vc me deixa tão feliz que posso sentir glitter saindo dos meus poros! (dramaqueen)

**É isso ai pessoal! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E esperem pelo 11 por que ele ta ótimo também! E o 12 então (cai pra trás)! Mas enfim, quinta ou sexta feira eu posto o 11 oka?**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! É SÓ CLICAR NO GO! ME DIGAM O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM DOS CAPITULOS! E EU FICO FELIZ!**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL! **


	11. Ima Wa Sorezore No Michi parte II

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 11 – Ima Wa Sorezore No Michi (Agora estamos em caminhos diferentes) [Parte II**

-Kuso! -disse Naruto agitado ao assistir a cena em meio ao salão. - Sakura... - sussurrou baixo mordendo o lábio.

Ele sentia algo especial por ela, era inegável, e exatamente por isso sabia que naquele momento a garota dos olhos verdes que tanto o encantava deveria estar com o coração partido, assim como ele mesmo estava há um bom tempo.

Sai estava olhando Sakura, sabia ser cruel, mas naquele momento ao ver a garota derramar lagrimas não conseguia se mover, mas conseguia falar, sentia-se culpado, mesmo não sendo, nunca havia visto a kunoichi chorar, e isso o estava incomodando. Por que? Isso nem ele sabia explicar. Sentiu um pingo de água gelada repousar em seu rosto, parecia que após um dia quente, como havia sido, choveria. Sai estendeu a mão e com as pontas dos dedos limpou as lágrimas de Sakura. A garota abaixou a cabeça deixando seus cabelos esconder seu rosto. Passaram um momento ali, parados. Ele só queria fazê-la parar de chorar, queria... confortá-la?

-Sakura... não..

Ele mal pode terminar a frase e Sakura o interrompeu, se portando como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Sai, vi um movimento estranho na parte de trás, próxima a cozinha, vou verificar.

A kunoichi saltou da arvore, flexionando os joelhos e apos isso renovando a postura comum para caminhar. Os pingos continuavam a cair, somente um ali e outro aqui, leves e gelados. Sai não pode impedi-la, se tratava de Sakura e quando ela pretendia algo ninguém podia pará-la, ninguém, muito menos ele.

Sakura começou a caminhar, era difícil se mover com aquele kimono e aquele tamanco de madeira, continuou sua pose até virar para esquerda e sumir da vista de Sai. Agora estava só, ali era à parte de trás do salão, onde não haviam janelas, somente uma porta para cozinha. Era mentira, não viu algum movimento, queria ficar só, era essa a verdade. Por que Sasuke havia deixado-a beijá-lo?

_Sim, é uma missão, mas nesse caso ele podia ter feito algo... na verdade ele não deveria ter aceitado desde o começo... não..._

A chuva começou a aumentar violentamente. Sakura não ligava mais para o penteado ou para o kimono, sentia que Sasuke podia sim ter impedido isso, afinal que tipo de shinobi ele era? Se ele sentisse algo por ela, se ao menos sentisse metade do que ela sentia isso não teria acontecido, nunca.

A garota escorregou lentamente pela parede até se sentar no chão, a chuva caia forte escondendo todas as suas lagrimas, lembrava muito a chuva do dia anterior, lembrava até demais. Colocou as mãos no rosto. Sasuke era complicado por demais, tudo nele era difícil, mas ela o amava.

Sentiu um movimento próximo mas não conseguiu tirar as mãos do rosto rápido o suficiente. Algo lhe perfurou o braço. A dor era grande, acertou em cheio.

---------------------------------------

-Sakura. - disse Sasuke afastando Natsume de seus lábios.

-Sakura? É a de cabelo rosa? -disse Natsume fazendo uma cara de desapontada - você estava me beijando e fala o nome de outra? -começava por ficar vermelha com a raiva que sentia.

Sasuke olhou para a janela a fora, viu somente Sai, Sakura deveria estar ali, por que não estava? Por que diabos não estava?

O garoto alterou sua voz.

-Vá se sentar com seus pais - disse apontando para a mesa sem ao menos olhar para a face da garota.

Natsume olhou para Sasuke inconformada com a forma que ele a estava tratando. Ela era a peça principal naquele jogo e ele não poderia descartá-la assim, na verdade mesmo se ele pudesse ela não deixaria.

-Você não pode me tratar assim, caso o contrario eu vou falar para meu pai que você tentou me agarrar e que...

Sasuke olhou de canto para o rosto de Natsume, sua expressão era séria, não estava para brincadeiras, em seus olhos estavam claramente expostas às intenções do garoto. Aproximou-se de Natsume enlaçando seus braços no quadril da garota a puxando para bem próximo como se estivesse abraçando-a, e com força, muita força a ponto de faltar o ar para os lábios da garota.

Naruto lá fora visualizava a cena e não compreendia por que Sasuke estava abraçando novamente a garota. Estava inquieto, acabava de declarar para

Sakura que havia perdido a disputa com Sasuke e o garoto não estava aproveitando o prêmio corretamente. Não era Justo para Naruto, não ele que quando teve a única chance de conseguir o coração da Kunoichi foi cortado pelo Uchiha.

-Kuso... - disse o loiro fechando o punho.

Sasuke ainda com o corpo colado ao da garota se aproximou do ouvido de sua protegida e sussurrou em um tom seco e ameaçador.

-Se você não fizer o que eu estou mandando vou fazer questão de ter a minha primeira missão perdida, ouviu garota, então cala essa sua boca e senta com seus pais.

O garoto se afastou e presenciou o rosto de assustada de Natsume. Ele não ligava, não para ela, uma insignificante garota que achava que poderia ter tudo.

A garota desfez a feição assustada e sorriu. Poderia ter tudo e o que mais queria naquele momento era o coração daquele garoto e como o queria, não somente o coração, queria seus dedos, lábios, queria todo seu corpo e de preferência colado no seu. Sasuke soltou o corpo de Natsume e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro do salão. Em meio ao caminhou dirigiu o olhar para Kakashi que só fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Team work.

Natsume se sentou à mesa e observou o moreno caminhar até o banheiro, em meio ao caminho reparava que muitas mulheres o olhavam desejando-o, mas ela queria o garoto só para si, e estava para nascer alguém que conseguisse arrancar essa idéia de sua mente.

-Sasuke-kun, você vai ser meu a qualquer custo... - sussurrou para si e sorriu maliciosamente.

---------------------------------------

Sakura virou-se e viu que em seu braço estava infincada uma shuriken, a arrancou rapidamente deixando o sangue tingir seu kimono de rosa para vermelho. Levantou-se rapidamente desviando assim de outras que estavam vindo em seu encontro, porém sofreu pequenos cortes. Avistou alguém em meio as arvores que rodeava o lugar, somente conseguia discernir a silhueta. Escutava vozes de pessoas na cozinha, não poderia começar uma luta ali, haviam civis que não poderiam se envolver. Sakura correu em direção as arvores, e começou a saltar em galhos para atrair a pessoa para o outro lado, e realmente conseguiu, agora estava sendo perseguida, mas já estava afastada do salão. Percebeu que não era somente uma pessoa e sim duas.

Começou a traçar um plano mentalmente, mas nada lhe aparecia na mente naquele instante, mesmo sendo atacada só conseguia visualizar a cena em que Sasuke colava os lábios com os de Natsume, resolveu partir para a luta direta e limpa, Taijutsu. Retirou de seu kimono suas luvas de batalha e as colocou. Pulou para o chão preparando para ser atacada diretamente, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, dois shinobis vieram em direção a Sakura. O primeiro lhe tentou um chute, Sakura esquivou com uma leve dificuldade e segurou sua perna, hesitou por um momento, o homem estava com o rosto coberto por um capuz e deixava somente os olhos aparecer, eram olhos de um verde musgo, lindo e hipnotizantes, saiu do transe que não havia durado nem 5 segundos e em um movimento de força jogou-o contra o tronco de uma arvore. Quem seria ele?

Em seguida, por trás o outro atacou com um golpe de kunai, a kunoichi desferiu um chute certeiro no braço dele fazendo com que a Kunai caísse ao chão e ele fosse jogado longe tendo seu corpo totalmente arrastado no barro que dominava o chão. Porém antes que a garota pudesse virar foi atacada pelas costas novamente pelo homem dos olhos hipnotizantes, uma rasteira, mas ela não era aprendiz de Tsunade à toa e saltou deixando a rasteira atingir somente o ar e em sua decida vislumbrou os olhos novamente mas acertou em cheio a cabeça do oponente com um soco, fazendo-o comer barro. Seu braço doía muito pelo corte, a movimentação com o kimono era dificílima, então em um impulso de adrenalina, ao ver que seus oponentes estavam se levantando, retirou uma kunai do kimono, segurou a parte de baixo do tecido na altura de suas coxas e rasgou-a fora, deixando suas pernas livres para uma melhor movimentação. Agora sim estava pronta para acabar com aqueles inúteis, e ainda aproveitaria para descarregar toda a magoa e raiva que sentia neles, eles iriam sofrer, e muito.

A garota se dirigiu rapidamente ao que estava com o rosto virado para o chão, apos levar um golpe certeiro na cabeça,tentando se levantar e com toda sua força desferiu um chute em sua cabeça fazendo-o rolar até atingir outra arvore, mas dessa vez a arvore sofreu um forte dano assim começando a cair. A garota de cabelos rosados esquivou-se da arvore saltando.

-Um a menos! -disse sorrindo e pensando o quanto era um desperdício matar assim tão facilmente o homem.

Não pareciam shinobis, não haviam usado nenhum jutsu relevante, estavam mais para simples criminosos, o tipo que estavam atrás de Natsume.

_Natsume._

Seu coração batia forte e sua respiração estava descontrolada.

_Natsume._

Sentia-se cada vez mais raivosa com aquele nome que mal conseguia tirar de sua cabeça em um momento critico como aquele, odiava aquele nome.

Sentiu três cortes serem abertos em sua perna em meio a sua queda. Caiu ao chão, sentindo seu corpo doer pelo impacto. Viu que seu oponente usava uma arma similar a uma garra, algo muito parecido com a arma usada pelos primeiros shinobis que havia visto há muitos anos atrás na missão da vila da nevoa. Não podia se concentrar no ferimento, ele estava vindo em sua direção, ferozmente, Sakura continuou imóvel até ele se aproximar o suficiente. Quando sentiu que a garra ia acertar-lhe o rosto a garota esquivou para o lado deixando seu oponente passar seco cravando as laminas em uma arvore que havia atrás dela. Não perdeu tempo, se levantou, mesmo sentindo o sangue escorrer por sua coxa e a dor imensa, aproveitou que o braço de seu oponente estava preso ao tronco e em um súbito golpe acertou um chute partindo o osso. Ele gritou alto, e caiu de joelhos, Sakura bufava, estava sem ar e machucada, a chuva estava forte lavando seu sangue. Seu braço direito e sua perna esquerda doíam, pelos ferimentos que eram pequenos mas profundos. O homem desmaio, só assim a garota pode baixar a guarda, deu alguns passos para trás e sentou-se na lama pois não se agüentava em pé.

-Sasuke... - sussurrou baixo sentindo a dor de seu coração inconformado, a raiva que sentia havia passado, descarregou tudo na luta e olhando o cenário sabia que o estrago que havia feito era enorme, assim como sua raiva estava antes.

Não estava com raiva do garoto, sabia que ele não era de todo culpado, com certeza a culpa era da garota nojenta que estava com ele, Sasuke era um shinobi exemplar, sem igual, nunca deixaria sua parte intima e pessoal afetar uma missão diretamente, nunca empurraria a garota em meio ao salão, isso acabaria com a missão, que com certeza era mais importante que fazer bonito para Sakura ver. Continuava a chover e estava escuro.

Sakura resolveu sair de lá o mais rápido para evitar ser atacada por outros que viessem atrás de seus parceiros nocauteados. Levantou-se do chão. Estava um trapo, sangrava, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e molhadas, cheias de lama. Mas não podia deixar de admitir que havia sido divertido, pois amava lutar.

Começou a caminhar com uma certa dificuldade, sentia sua perna latejar e só de olhar o ferimento sabia que de certo modo estava muito feio, ou na verdade ficaria muito feio, estava sujo, ou seja, se não cuidasse logo provavelmente inflamaria. Deu as costas para os derrotados e rumou em direção ao salão, mas o que não esperava acabava por acontecer. Ouviu o deslocamento do ar, sabia que algo estava vindo em sua direção pelas costas mas não foi rápida o suficiente para se esquivar, somente conseguiu se virar para encarar a kunai que vinha em sua direção, acertaria de cheio sua testa, então como quem já não tem opção fechou os olhos fortemente, não podia esperar mais nada. Sentiu o sangue escorrer em seu rosto, mas não sentia dor alguma, será que morrer era assim? Não conseguia pensar em nada, somente no rosto do que tanto amou.

-Sasuke...- soltou a palavra como se fosse um leve gemido escapando por

seus lábios.

-Sai, não Sasuke. – disse a voz do garoto de pele pálida como a lua.

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu que não havia sido atingida, o sangue que escorria em seu rosto era o de Sai que estava parado a sua frente, com a mão em frente ao rosto de Sakura sendo atravessada por uma kunai. A kunai que deveria matar Sakura. Sai havia acabado de salvar sua vida. Mesmo no passado o garoto deixando-a praticamente a mercê da morte, se não fosse por Yamato salvá-la, hoje ele a havia protegido? Não conseguia entender mais nada, estava cansada, seus olhos pesavam e já havia perdido sangue demais, não conseguia se manter em pé.

-Você parece mal feiosa – sorriu Sai para Sakura – vamos vou te levar pro alojamento.

Sakura queria se opor, naquele momento não queria ser submetida às ajudas do garoto que tanto a irritava, que tanto a tirava fora do sério, mas nada podia fazer, precisava de Sai, naquele momento realmente precisava de Sai.

O garoto trouxe sua mão próxima ao seu rosto e arrancou a kunai. Muito sangue escorria, havia sido um corte profundo e Sakura com seu instinto médico não pode ignorar. Rasgou um pedaço de sua própria manga, Sai somente observava o que aquela garota fazia, mesmo estando em situações criticas. A Kunoichi de olhos verdes olhou nos olhos negros de Sai e pegou sua mão levemente. O garoto sentiu um calafrio. Sakura enrolou o tecido em volta da mão de Sai apertando um nó forte no final.

-Agora... – suspirou levemente, estava cansada demais – não vai perder tanto sangue... – disse quase desmaiando.

Era seu final, não agüentava mais ficar em pé, Sakura cedeu a gravidade que a puxava para baixo, começando a flexionar seus joelhos, pronta para se entregar ao chão, mas Sai a segurou. Passou sua mão machucada pelas costas de Sakura e sua outra mão pelas coxas da garota, assim pegando-a no colo, como uma princesa. A garota enlaçou o pescoço de Sai e lentamente fechou os olhos, sentindo a chuva que caia em seu rosto.

-Arigatou – foi a ultima palavra que Sakura disse antes de desmaiar totalmente nos braços de Sai.

O garoto estava encantando com Sakura, não sabia explicar por que, a única coisa que pensava naquele momento era em como ela conseguia ficar bonita mesmo ferida, cheia de sangue, barro e molhada. Sorriu.

Continuou andando e reparou em um movimento, não era mais o agressor de Sakura pois esse havia fugido deixando somente a garra infincada no tronco e um rastro de sangue, era alguém que não apresentava ameaça, ao menos para Sakura.

- Se você não cuida do que é seu, pode ter certeza que alguém cuidara. –

Sai sorriu maliciosamente enquanto via Sasuke aparecer por entre as arvores. Continuou a caminhar segurando a garota em seus braços. Sasuke não havia gostado nem um pouco daquilo. Nem um pouco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo galera! E o 11 está ai! Espero que vcs tenham gostado!**

**GENTE!!!! Fala sério! O 387!!! OMG o Sasuke definitivamente não pode ficar caolho!!! O que vai ser do olhar sexy dele?????? NÃO!!!!! (desesperada)**

**Sabaku no Uchiha**

O Kishi faz ela sofrer mesmo.. e o pior é que agente sofre junto né? Nya mas o Sai num pode matar... eu adoro o Sai! Hihihihi! Veremos como a Natsume vai se sair!

**Nihal**

Nussa... que medo... auhauha... o Sasuke não é mau, ele só é um shinobi exemplar! E por mais que a Sakura tenha até Konoha aos seus pés ela sempre vai querer o Uchiha lindo! Mas se ele ficar caolho eu vou ficar triste! Snif... Brigada por gostar da minha fic! Fico muito grata!

**-niii**

Isso ai o Sasuke sabe o que faz! Yeee! Ganhei em segundo lugar! Mas ta ótimo! As que ganharam em primeiro foram demais! Valew por se interessar!

**Vivi-chan**

Nya dói o coração né? Tenho muita dó da Sakura as vezes... quando eu vi o capitulo que o Sasuke ia embora eu chorei tanto, mas tanto que quase disisti de continuar a ver! (a primeira fase eu assisti, a segunda eu só to lendo) Mas eles tem que ter um final feliz... pelo menos é uma das coisas que eu mais quero!

**Sabaku no Y**

Medo de eu? Huhuuhhu! Tenha medo da dona Natsume víbora! Auhauhauha! Ela não vai dar pro Sai... eu acho... (suspense) auhauhaha! Ainh que bom que vc ta amando, fico feliz!!!

**Meygan**

Nya eu peguei o 2º lugar mas tipo pq o pessoal que pegou o 1º mereceu, tava muito legal a apresentação! Ahhhh que bom que vc gostou da parte do Sasuke empurrando o Sai! Achei tão fofa quando reli a fic! Muito kawaiiii!!!! Pode deixar que o Sasuke não é um baka qualquer! E a Sakura e o Sai tão balançado a galera, to pensando até em mudar o casal principal! Uahuahuahuha! Espero que vc tenha gostado do capitulo!

**Haruka's**

Tadenhu do Sasuke-kun... ele não é malvado vc vai ver!

**Dulce**

O Sai é um menino fofo, mesmo dando uma de empata foda! Uahauhauha! Nya o beijo tem explicação... calma... hihihihi! Num sei se vai ter hentai da Sakura com mais alguém... mas da Sakura com o Sasuke já tenhu um capitulo maravilhoso! (perva mode on) Sério que vc gostou das descrições? Ahhh que magicoooo!!!!! Meu namorado (que lê os capítulos todos que eu escrevo antes de todo mundo) reclamou da minha escolha das roupas... mas eu gostei mesmo assim! Brigadaaaaaaa pelos elogios!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh amei amei amei!!!

**Uchiha Yown**

Ele não pode perder o olhoooooo!!! O que vai ser da minha fic??? Acho que se isso acontecer eu até desanimo... buááááááá!!!! Mas a Sakura nunca iria quebrar o código ninja pro briga de namorados (digamos assim) já que ela é aprendiz da Hokage! Veremos o que vai rolar!

**Tamires**

Fala sério né? A Sakura se ferra toda por um beijinho e a Natsume consegue na primeira! Mas já reparou que a Sakura nunca se jogou no Sasuke? Ela nunca tentou beija-lo de verdade... ela deveria ser mais corajosa uahauhauhauha! Calma não morra!

**Keima**

Brigada por gostar da minha fic!!!! Mim happy!!!!! Verdade, quanto mais difícil mais gostoso! Hum!!!!! A Sakura nunca tentou beijar o Sasuke, vai ver que foi por isso que ela se deu tão mal! Uahauhaauh! Mas ele tava acabado mesmo naquele dia, quem sabe eles não terão uma chance melhor de se beijarem com o Sasuke 100! (risada de ficwriter maligna)

**Olha eu não costumo escrever o português correto pra responder reviews, espero que vcs não se incomodem! **

**Hj quando eu for dormir, vou rezar para kishimoto sama ser bonzinho e não deixar o Sasuke caolho... mas o pior é que eu acho que ele vai realmente ficar caolho... eu li uma teoria do mal com direito a um milhão de pontos corretos... espero que ela esteja certa, mas resumindo ela é assim: Sasuke perde o olho e depois consegue de volta! Mas ela é bem mais convincente quando se lê com explicações e talz! Mas veremos...aiaiaia...**

**Bom BRIGADÃO POR LEREM!!! VCS ME DEIXAM MAIS QUE FELIZ! ME DEIXAM SUPER DUPER TRIPLE HAPPY! \o/**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA MINHA DOR DE CORAÇÃO PELO OLHINHO LINDO DO SASUKE PASSE! NEM QUE SEJA PRA FALAR QUE EU ESCREVO MAL OU QUE EU NÃO SEI ACENTUAR AS PALAVRAS! (o pior é que a única merda que eu não sei de gramática é assento... não sei pq...aiaiaia)**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL!**

**Kisus!**


	12. Sadame Ni Makare

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA**

**Capitulo 12 – Sadame Ni Makare (Estavamos enlaçados pelo destino)**

Sakura sentia seu corpo mover de um lado ao outro, como se estivessem colocando uma criança para dormir, abriu de leve os olhos sem conseguir enxergar direito, via tudo embaçado e ouvia vozes, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke, falavam mas a garota não conseguia entendê-los. Sentiu um leve roçar de lábios em sua bochecha, lábios gelados. Acomodou-se e apagou novamente.

-----------------------------------------

Era uma sensação gostosa, sentia seu rosto colado a um tecido quente, não era mais molhado e gelado, mesmo sentindo uma dor incrível em sua perna e seu braço estava adorando estar protegida nos braços de...

-Sai!? - gritou Sakura acordando sabendo que estava nos braços do garoto ainda assustada.

Olhou e os cabelos negros que conseguia enxergar em meio à noite não eram lisos, eram arrepiados, e com uma leve iluminação da lua viu que quem estava a carregá-la era Sasuke.

-des..desculpa...- disse Sakura sem graça por ter gritado o nome de Sai estando nos braços de Sasuke, era uma gafe que ela não queria ter cometido.

O moreno olhou o rosto de Sakura, sua expressão não estava normal, ela conhecia cada atitude de Sasuke e sabia que o garoto estava alterado, será que ele estava nervoso por Sai ter salvado-a? Não era justo ele ter ciúmes sendo que quem estava prejudicada pela situação era ela. Apos ter que assistir a dança e o beijo dos dois ainda teve que lutar e agora estava em um estado horrível, e ele achava que tinha razão em estar nervoso. O garoto desviou o olhar do rosto da kunoichi olhando somente para frente.

_Agora ele vai ver o que é bom..._

Sakura respirou fundo se preparando para mostrar ao Uchiha que não era uma idiota que somente pensava nele. Avistou a entrada do hotel.

-Ué... mas onde está o Sai-kun...? - disse a garota fazendo um papel de desprotegida e preocupada, propositalmente para mexer com Sasuke.

O garoto olhou novamente para Sakura, mas dessa vez estava explicito que não havia gostado da pergunta, piscou lentamente mostrando uma tentativa de controle sobre suas palavras assim soltando um suspiro apos obter resultado.

-Está escoltando as famílias de volta para o Hotel junto com kakashi e Naruto. - continuou a olhar Sakura com uma feição que fazia a garota gelar.

O moreno mirou seus olhos na entrada do alojamento do time 7. Já haviam chegado. Sakura quase conseguiu tirar Sasuke do sério, porém foi somente um quase. Mas ela não queria deixar barato o acontecimento entre ele e Natsume.

Os dois adentraram o cômodo escuro, a noite estava quente novamente, a chuva havia sido rápida. Sasuke colocou a garota sentada em uma das camas, sentando ao seu lado juntando as mãos e olhando fixamente para o chão. Seu cabelo lhe caia a face, seus olhos estavam lindos, assim como ele vestido com aquele kimono de cor tão escura que fazia sua pele contrastar com o tecido. Sakura começou a repara em seu próprio estado, seu kimono antes rosa, estava tingido de marrom e vermelho, rasgado na altura das coxas e na manga do braço direito, seu cabelos estava bagunçado e cheio de terra seca assim como seu rosto, estava deplorável, sendo que a intenção era ficar mais apresentável que Natsume, bom, sabia que havia falhado nesse quesito.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, Sakura olhou seus ferimentos e decidiu tomar um banho e tratá-los depois, assim conseguiria descansar pois estava acabado por hoje, queria sim perguntar a Sasuke sobre o beijo, mas naquele momento não possuía forças nem pra se levantar, quanto mais para questionar o Uchiha, mas afinal, ela não era nada dele, qual seria seu direito em questioná-lo?

- Vou tomar banho... - disse Sakura com uma voz baixa e rouca.

A noite se fazia calma e silenciosa, todos estavam na abertura do festival, ou seja, nas proximidades do hotel não havia uma alma sequer para fazer algum som, a não ser pelos grilos. Sasuke somente levantou o rosto para encarar a garota, os fios negros de sua franja lhe caiam no rosto, Sakura não podia deixar de pensar que estavam sozinhos, em um quarto, tudo o que ela queria, mas ainda havia o fator Natsume, que estragava toda a situação. Suspirou e entrou no banheiro, não trancou a porta, para se acaso algo lhe acontecesse lá dentro; somente a fechou. Lá estava o espelho mostrando a Sakura todos defeitos em sua aparência e o kimono que era tão lindo agora parecia mais um trapo velho. Sorriu. Como ele havia agüentado a luta toda sem ao menos soltar o Obi era a pergunta que não lhe saia da mente, era uma roupa resistente e difícil de ser colocada, e provavelmente seria difícil de ser retirada, principalmente nas circunstancias que a garota se encontrava.

Sakura apoiou sua mão esquerda na parede a fim de conseguir descalçar seus tamancos, estava difícil se mover, sentia muita dor na perna esquerda, depois de alguns minutos estava descalço e sem as meias, o chão estava frio. A garota continuou próxima à parede, encarando-a, dirigiu sua mão esquerda até suas costas para abrir o Obi, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo, para conseguir tal feito deveria usar as duas mãos, mas seu outro braço estava ferido, ela mal conseguia movê-lo, mesmo assim se concentrou e levou a outra mão as costas, a dor era insuportável, mal conseguia respirar sentindo o corte esticando e voltando a sangrar. Não agüentou, deixou seus braços se soltarem e apoiou a testa no azulejo frio e branco da parede, mantinha-se em pé, mas incapaz de se mover, seu corpo doía demais e seu coração também, não se conteve e começou a derramar lagrimas, olhava para seus pés no chão gelado.

- merda de kimono... - sussurrou batendo a mão esquerda contra o azulejo ao lado de sua cabeça e mordeu seu lábio inferior, sentia raiva de estar incapaz de lutar por Sasuke, agora depois de tudo, de tantos anos, de tanto sofrimento, agora ela estava perdendo-o para uma garota qualquer que nem o conhecia como ela o conhecia.

Começou a soluçar baixinho enquanto algumas lagrimas escorriam vermelhas e marrons em seu rosto. Seu cabelo rosa grudava na mistura de lagrimas salgadas e sangue em seu rosto. Queria que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo, queria acordar e ver que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim, queria voltar à época em que era apenas uma criança e o time 7 acabava por ser formado, na época em que tudo era perfeito só bastava Sasuke estar perto, na época em que só precisava pensar em Sasuke como perfeito e impossível, quando não se magoava tão facilmente.

Sentiu sua cintura mais leve e viu que o Obi caia ao chão. Assustou-se e levantou a cabeça voltando a encarar a parede porém sem se mover, com a visão embaçada pelas lagrimas. Sabia que alguém estava em pé atrás de si, e sabia que era Sasuke. Como ela não ouviu a porta?

Levantou o rosto levemente para olhar por cima do ombro e encontrou os olhos ônix do Uchiha fitando seu rosto, não estavam mais alterados, agora eram novamente os olhos profundos e lindos que sempre amou, os olhos que sempre quis que a olhassem, os olhos do garoto do time 7 que tanto amava.

Voltou seu rosto olhando novamente para a parede, não conseguia tirar o kimono, precisava de ajuda, e quem melhor para ajudar do que o moreno? Ele não era um garoto qualquer que mal podia ver uma garota nua, era Uchiha Sasuke, sempre frio, o único que ela confiaria o momento, mesmo sendo para lhe tirar a roupa sem nenhuma intenção a mais ou até sendo para tirar-lhe a roupa com alguma intenção, tanto faz, ele possuía toda a confiança de Sakura.

Sasuke apos soltar o Obi viu que o kimono da garota se entreabria, mas não podia ver nenhum pedaço do corpo de Sakura pois essa estava de costas para ele, mas mesmo assim, mesmo sendo frio e calculista não podia negar que o fato do kimono somente se entreabrir já havia mexido com seus hormônios. Parou e respirou fundo.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, seu intuito era ajudar a garota. Trocara-se tirando o kimono e colocando uma bermuda quando ouviu seu choro abafado pelo lado de fora do banheiro e percebeu que ela precisava de ajuda, não poderia ficar descontrolado assim como estava ficando.

Respirou fundo novamente e lentamente foi subindo as mãos pelas costas de Sakura chegando aos seus ombros e segurando a gola do kimono com seus dedos.

A garota se arrepiou ao sentir os dedos do Uchiha em suas costas e depois segurando a gola de seu kimono. Ele com certeza o tiraria e ela não saberia se portar estando quase nua em frente ao garoto. Seu coração acelerou e sua respiração ficou mais forte. Não conseguia se conter quando quem a tocava era Sasuke, era ridículo mas era verdade, seu corpo não a obedecia. Obedecia Sasuke.

O moreno tomou fôlego para continuar o que já havia começado, sentia Sakura aumentar a respiração e assim tinha certeza que ele não era o único que estava perdendo o controle na situação. As pontas de seus dedos que já estavam encostando-se à pele alva de Sakura começavam a formigar, o garoto em um impulso mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter em sua mente o principio de tudo, estava ali para ajudar Sakura e só. Segurou o tecido manchado com os dedos começando por puxá-lo para trás levemente, mostrando a pele branca do pescoço de Sakura. Quanto mais Sasuke puxava o kimono mais se sentia tentado agarrá-la, olhando a pele branca e nua da garota, tão próxima.

Sakura fechava os olhos aproveitando o toque dos dedos do Uchiha em sua pele, se arrepiava a cada vez que ele expirava liberando aquele ar quente que lhe roçava a nuca, ela o queria, muito.

O garoto continuou puxando o tecido revelando cada vez mais partes do corpo da garota, estava excitado com a situação e mal podia disfarçar, sua respiração já estava forte e descompassada.

A kunoichi apreciava a situação, sentia seu corpo esquentar como se estivesse ficando febril; Quando Sasuke por fim puxou o final do tecido, fazendo com que as mangas deixassem o corpo da garota, mostrando cada pedaço de Sakura, ela gemeu baixo, um leve gemido de dor misturado com desejo. A garota gemeu por sentir o tecido descolando de seu ferimento, nem lembrava que estava machucada, na verdade mal conseguia pensar em algo que não se chamasse Uchiha Sasuke. o garoto com a mão direita jogou o kimono para o lado e começou a vislumbrar Sakura, praticamente nua a sua frente, pousou a mão esquerda na cintura da garota e deu um passo à frente, aproximando muito o corpo do da garota, a ponto de Sakura fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente. Aproximou lentamente os lábios da orelha de Sakura que imediatamente curvou o rosto para o lado oposto como se estivesse deixando-se a mercê do garoto.

-Eu... -sussurrou calmamente com uma voz rouca e ofegante - te machuquei Sakura?

A garota fechou os olhos fortemente e deixou escapar pelos lábios um gemido de satisfação em ouvir as palavras ditas tão próximas e tão sensuais do garoto, sentia que estava febril, seu corpo não lhe obedecia, sua calcinha começava por ficar um tanto quente e molhada. Só queria que o garoto a tocasse, a beijasse, a fizesse gritar.

- não... - murmurou em um quase gemido que deixou Sasuke louco.

O garoto apertou os dedos contra a pele de Sakura, de um jeito forte, não agüentava mais um minuto ali parado olhando as costas de Sakura, suas coxas, sua cintura, olhando o corpo praticamente nu da garota, seu único obstáculo seria o sutiã e a calcinha, mas isso era relevante, só queria tocá-la queria sentir seu gosto, queria fazê-la gemer seu nome. Não agüentaria, queria ver seu rosto, seus seios, seu corpo, queria isso agora.

Sasuke em um movimento descontrolado levou sua outra mão ao braço de Sakura para puxá-la para perto, queria colar seu corpo no da Kunoichi, mas infelizmente segurou o braço direito da garota, o que estava machucado, fazendo-a soltar um gemido forte de dor.

O garoto soltou o braço de Sakura, estava se achando um idiota, o que ele tinha na cabeça naquele momento? O que ela precisava era de ajuda, estava ferida, não precisava de alguém piorando a situação. Sakura não pode se conter e levou a mão ao ferimento, estava com raiva de estar machucada, caso contrario ele não teria parado, mas infelizmente o profundo corte doía, e doía muito, fazendo sua pele latejar. O garoto deu alguns passos atrás encostando-se à parede, somente olhando a garota, agora de frente, pousar a mão em seu machucado, ele tinha conseguido estragar tudo. Mediu Sakura dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a corar, era linda, era tudo que ele queria naquele momento.

-uhm... - disse com a voz baixa olhando Sakura - agora você pode se virar sozinha. - olhou para o lado tentando não demonstrar para a garota seu estado.

Sakura abriu os olhos apos tirar a mão do braço, sua primeira visão foi o Uchiha, somente com uma bermuda preta, sem camiseta alguma deixando seu peitoral a mostra, seu cabelo lhe caia a face fazendo seus olhos ficarem levemente escondidos, mas sua boca estava à mostra, ele mordeu o labio inferior deixando transparecer o desejo que tinha naquele momento. Ela respirou fundo, estava somente de calcinha e sutiã em frente ao dono de seu coração, e de seu corpo inteiro também, mas nada podia fazer, a dor que sentia em sua perna e braço a deixava sem reações. Sasuke se desencostou da parede e lentamente andou até parar em frente à porta, ficando de costas para Sakura, segurou a maçaneta ainda pensando se deveria sair ou se deveria voltar e saciar o desejo que o estava consumindo.

Sakura se dirigiu ao box do banheiro entrando e se mantendo de costas para o Uchiha, ligou o chuveiro para que as primeiras gotas quentes de água lhe tocassem a pele, sentiu seus ferimentos latejarem, mas havia algo mais forte que eles, mais forte que a dor que sentia, mas forte que qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar, e era o desejo de que Sasuke não saísse, o desejo de tê-lo somente para ela e por ela. Queria senti-lo.

Mas não podia esquecer o beijo, não podia esquecer de Natsume, não conseguia entender por que Sasuke se portava como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele achava que ela era seu brinquedo? Era essa sua chance de irritá-lo, de fazê-lo falar. A Água já havia molhado seu corpo todo e seu rosto já tomava de volta sua cor branca original, mas ela estava somente calculando o que dizer ou o que fazer, nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de retirar o sutiã e a calcinha, deveria ser rápida antes que Sasuke saísse.

Escutou o som da porta de abrindo e sem pensar nas conseqüências soltou a primeira idéia que lhe vinha à mente.

-Sai... -gritou a garota - ops... Sasuke - sim havia errado propositalmente, somente para fazer o sangue do moreno ferver.

Sasuke fechou a porta bruscamente ainda sem sair do banheiro. Como ela o chamava de Sai depois do que acabara de acontecer? Como?

-Você pode me trazer uma toalha... eu esqueci. - disse Sakura com um tom suave.

Havia conseguido tirá-lo fora do sério, só de ver o jeito que Sasuke batia a porta, talvez o que acabara de fazer não fosse o melhor caminho para resolver a situação entre os dois, com certeza não era o jeito certo de indagar o garoto sobre a Srta. Natsume, mas já que havia começado o melhor era terminar.

-Não se estressa, não sei por que você fica nervoso por culpa do Sai. - soltou as palavras debochando do estado em que o garoto se encontrava e continuou sem medir o que falava, sem medir conseqüências - afinal ele só me beijou uma vez, assim como você fez com a Natsume.

Ao terminar a frase o ar de Sakura sumiu, colocou as mãos na boca.

_O que você fez, acabou de contar pra ele sobre o que aconteceu entre você e o Sai! Merda! Merdamerdamerda!_

Sakura ouviu o garoto desferir um forte soco contra a madeira da porta fazendo um barulho alto que ecoou no banheiro, ele com certeza estava furioso.

-Sasuke eu... -começou Sakura tentando se desculpar ou se explicar, não queria vê-lo nervoso, não queria ter feito o que fez.

Quando ela resolveu continuar a frase Sasuke abriu o box de vidro violentamente, segurou o braço esquerdo de Sakura a puxando para perto e entrando embaixo da água com a garota. Estava furioso e dava para se notar na face molhada do moreno.

Sakura apenas cessou sua respiração assustada com tudo, nunca havia visto Sasuke se portar assim.

-Garota, você é extremamente irritante - disse seco e arrogante - se eu fiquei alterado não foi pelo idiota do Sai - começou a falar alto e de um jeito ríspido - eu fiquei nervoso com você! Ouviu Sakura? Com você! - gritou alto a ultima parte como se estivesse tentando enfiar as palavras no cérebro da garota.

Passou a mão no rosto molhado tirando os fios negros que atrapalhavam sua visão. Sakura encolheu o corpo próximo à parede.

Sasuke bateu com a mão que estava livre no vidro do box e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sakura, estava tentando não perder o foco pois só agora havia reparado no corpo da garota, molhado, e suas roupas intimas transparentes por culpa da água.

-Você poderia estar morta! - disse com a voz seca - Isso é uma missão Sakura, não é uma brincadeira! o que aconteceu entre eu e a Natsume foi um deslize, mas você queria oque? - começou a se aproximar do rosto da garota que estava com medo da reação do Uchiha - queria que eu acabasse com a missão empurrando ela? - olhou para o lado com o intuito de desviar os olhos de Sakura, além de estar nervoso sua vontade de agarrá-la ainda permanecia presente e agora estava mais e mais forte - você é uma garota mimada mesmo. - soltou violentamente o braço da garota de cabelos rosa.

Sakura tentou revidar uma resposta mas Sasuke a impediu puxando-a pela cintura fazendo seu corpo molhado colar no dele, ela sentia claramente que o garoto estava excitado, e como. A água caia nos dois corpos colados. Sakura engoliu sua saliva não sabia o que fazer, não sabia onde colocar as mãos, nunca havia estado em uma situação nem parecida.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço do garoto tentando manter o controle de seu corpo, mas cada vez que se movia sentia o membro de Sasuke roçar em movimentos leves seu clitóris, deixando-a louca.

-Sasuke...- gemeu no ouvido do garoto.

O moreno a afastou um pouco olhando para o corpo delineado que ela possuía, sua cintura era fina e sua barriga com aquelas gotas de água escorrendo diretamente para seu umbigo, seus seios com o sutiã rosa transparente deixando evidente seus mamilos enrijecidos de tão arrepiada que estava, seus fios rosa lhe caiam nos lábios e ela mal conseguia manter-se de olhos aberto, encostou-a na parede colando novamente seu corpo naquelas curvas que deliciava ao tocar.

Adorava ouvir os gemidos de Sakura, ainda mais quando eram o seu nome. Sentia os seios de Sakura contra seu peitoral, seu membro roçava a virilha da garota, não podia agüentar. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Sakura fazendo o coração da garota disparar, passou a mão por entre os fios dos cabelos de Sakura afastando-os da orelha e do pescoço da garota, mordeu levemente o pescoço de sakura e depois passou a língua vagarosamente subindo do pescoço ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Sakura não conseguia respirar corretamente, soltava gemidos, e apertava seu corpo contra o do garoto. Sasuke mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Sakura.

-Você é minha agora. - sussurrou com a voz fraca e sensual e depois passou a língua vagarosamente.

Deliciava-se com os leves gemidos que a garota soltava.

Aproximou-se do rosto de Sakura novamente, sua franja molhada lhe caia ao rosto deixando-o com um ar sexy, colou seus lábios nos da garota levemente sentindo seu gosto novamente, seu gosto doce que tanto disputava com seus outros companheiros de time, Sakura não se opôs, nem que quisesse ela não conseguiria, o garoto se afastou um pouco e passou a língua de leve nos lábios de Sakura, seu corpo se arrepiou, e viu que Sakura era realmente sua naquele momento, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela e o que ele queria era fazê-la gemer seu nome o maximo de vezes possíveis. Entreabriu a boca e se aproximou de Sakura roçando-lhe os lábios, a garota abriu levemente seus lábios dando espaço para que os dois entrelaçassem suas línguas, agora sim ele podia senti-la perfeitamente, agora que estava plenamente acordado, estava morrendo de vontade de tocá-la mais e mais. Subiu a mão pela cintura da garota lentamente, deixando seus dedos sentirem a textura da pele da Haruno e colocou somente as pontas dos dedos em cima de seu seio, por cima do sutiã, movimentando o indicador para fazer círculos em volta do mamilo rígido de Sakura. Começou a movimentar levemente o quadril a fim de causar um atrito entre seus corpos, um forte atrito que o deixava fora de si, cada vez mais excitado.

Sakura não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se conter, ela só o queria, ali e agora. O coração do garoto batia tão forte quanto o dela que sentia os dedos de Sasuke moverem o fino tecido de seu sutiã passando o dedo envolta de seu mamilo. Passou as mãos no cabelo negro molhado e brilhante de Sasuke puxando-o levemente, fazendo Sasuke ficar cada vez mais excitado a ponto de sentir seu pênis latejar de tanta vontade, uma de suas mãos continuou envolvida nos fios negros enquanto a outra descia pela nuca do garoto passando pelo pescoço enfim terminando por sentir cada músculo definido que Sasuke possuía em seu peitoral, ele era, além de lindo, gostoso e não podia negar isso, ninguém podia.

O garoto não aguardou mais nem um segundo e desceu sua mão do seio de Sakura lentamente passando por sua cintura e parando no cós de sua calcinha. Afastou os lábios dos de Sakura, queria ver o rosto da garota quando fizesse seu próximo movimento.

Sakura sentia os dedos de Sasuke lentamente empurrar sua calcinha, se movendo vagarosamente, até tocar seu clitóris e assim parou de se mover.

A garota estava estática de olhos fechados pressionando seus dentes com força, como se estivesse se controlando, sentiu que o garoto havia parado de mover seus dedos e seu corpo , lentamente abriu os olhos, viu Sasuke somente a observando, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e depois sorriu maliciosamente, aquele sorriso sarcástico e maravilhoso, aquele rosto lindo com a água fazendo seus fios negros lhe caírem sobre a face, estava brincando com a sanidade dela só poderia ser, começou a movimentar os dedos lentamente em círculos fazendo a garota não se conter começando a gemer. Ameaçou fechar os olhos novamente mas o garoto a impediu.

-Olha pra mim Sakura. - disse com a voz um pouco rouca colocando a ponta do polegar nos lábios da garota.

Queria vê-la de olhos abertos gemendo para ele, mostrando o quanto ela o queria. A kunoichi manteve-se dificilmente de olhos abertos, o garoto começou a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos que fazia com seus dedos, ele era maravilhoso, seu dedos eram incríveis, ela sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, um frio lhe subia por sua espinha. Sasuke olhava Sakura se descontrolar com os movimentos que ele fazia, gemer baixo como se estivesse com vergonha do que fazia, e essa timidez que Sakura demonstrava estava deixando o garoto louco de desejo, se com apenas seu toque a garota estava assim imagina só como ela ficaria quando ele lhe tirasse sua calcinha.

Alguém deu três batidas na porta do banheiro, fazendo o casal cessar seus movimentos imediatamente.

-Kuso... - disse o garoto em voz baixa.

Quem era o idiota atrapalhando tudo?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo minna!**

**Capitulo 12 on! Fala sério, capitulo quente! (pegando fogo aqui)**

**Tou feliz por que eu vi o 388 de Naruto e o Sasuke está com seu olhos intactos! Vi umas fotos mal tiradas do manga em si, e não eram fake, era originais! \o/**

**Uchiha Yown**

Viuuuu ele não perdeu (ainda) os olhos... e espero que nem perca... senão o que vai ser da minha fic? Vou ficar super desmotivada...veremos né?

**Tamires**

Minha fic te faz mal? Buááá! Mas calma, é efeito colateral... tem fic que me deixa assim tbm! Na verdade as fics que eu ando lendo estão devagar demais... aff... ou eu que to muito doida pra ler! Gostou desse capitulo? (minha inner é perva) Isso ai que se fodão os acentos! (jogando acentos pela janela) \o/

**Nihal**

Uia, a previa apareceu! Gostou? A Sakura deveria catar a Ino! \o/ Ta eu sei que nem rola nessa fic... um dia eu faço fic com yaoi e Yuri, quando eu for adulta o suficiente! Uahauahha!

**Sabaku no Uchiha**

Oka, teoria furada a anterior! Itachão é malvado! Sádico doido! Se não fossem as olheiras eu catava! Uahauah! Ahhhh eu adoro a cor do Sai, mas a blusa é muuuuito gay... até demais... mas eu gosto dele! O Sasuke é o melhor! Tipo eu sou muito fangirl... eu escervi na parede do meu quarto Uchiha Sasuke, bem pequeno ao lado da minha cabeceira... eu sou uma mulher de 20 anos que mora com o namorado e ainda fico fazendo essas bobeiras...aiaiai... auhauaahuha!

**Meygan**

Eita quer que a Sakura traia o Sasuke??? OMG! O sai é fofo e talz, mas a Sakura é e sempre foi do Uchiha totoso! Que bom que vc curtiu as lutas! Aff eu não sou boa em escrever luta... muitos detalhes que eu quero colocar e tenho que me conter por que senão fica maçante... tbm quero colinho do Sai-kun!

**Haruka's Onigiri**

Sai malvadãooo!!! Mas eu prefiro o Sasuke-kun gostoso! A Sakura sofre né? Mas não tem como evitar gostar do Sasuke, ele é demais! Na verdade já reparou no poder dos Uchihas! Gente eles são os melhores! Eu queria ser uma Uchiha, ai eu seria foda! \o/ Ta lendo pelo orkut tbm? Lá eu posto mais rápido por que não tenho que formatar nem nada, mas continue me deixando review hein? \o/

**-niii**

Uhm nem teve luta né? O Sasuke colocou o Sai pra correr e foi dar um banho na Sakura! Eu queria ganhar um banho com o Sasuke! (hj to perva que só) Calma, o Sasuke não ficou caolho! (apagando a img mental do Sasuke com tapa olho) Minha apresentação ta no youtube, procura como Momusu!Project Sakura Mankai!

**Keima**

Soneca? Auauahauhauh! Amei!!! Auhauhauha!! Que bom que o Sasuke ainda ta com seus olhos! \o/ Gostou do capitulo? Meu o Sasuke tem que catar a Sakura logo né? (falando como se não fosse eu mesma que escrevo) A Natsume vai apanhar, eu acho, mas é quase certeza.. (risada maligna de vilã)!

**Vivi**

Se o kishimoto não colocar beijo do Sasuke com a Sakura eu vou ficar traumatizada... espero no minino um beijinhu... aiaia...a Natsume explodir? Cuidado que isso é síndrome de Deidara! Nossa por falar em Deidara, eu amo ele tbm... muito lindo... ai quando foi a luta dele com o Sasuke eu disse: "Desculpa Dei-kun, mas eu sou obrigada a torcer pelo Sasuke-kun!" Sou fangirl do fundo do coração! \o/

**Hidini**

A Sakura pegar o Sensei? Não, eu acho o Kakashi tão... kakashi... é eu não sei explicar! Uahuahuahau! O Sai é fofo e o Sasuke é demais! Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Muito obrigada! Favoritada? Opa brigadãooo! Olha pra vc dancinha feliz ( \o\ \o/o/ )

**Lydhyamsf**

O sasuke só beijou ela pq tava em meio a missão... só por isso! Eu as vezes me pergunto se a Sakura combina mais com o Sai ou com o Sasuke... mas como eu acho que o Sai é gay e como o Sasuke é maravilhoso sempre prefiro SasuXSaku!

**Dulce**

O Sai ta paixonado? Será? Ahn que fofo! Eba gostou das lutas? Que bom por que eu sou ruim de descrever lutas... aff... mas se vc curtiu otemo! Eai ta divertida a viagem? Gostou do capitulo especial de hj?

**GENTE BRIGADA MESMO POR LEREM MINHA FIC E POR GOSTAREM, FICO MUUUITO FELIZ MESMO DE VERDADE!**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS! Vc ai que lê e não sabe como deixar Review é só clicar no GO ai embaixo! Ai vc diz como eu sou demais ou como eu sou uma depravada loca infantil de 20 anos de idade! (lembrando das minhas amigas)**

**Capitulo 13 só semana que vem! Ou quinta ou sexta!**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL!!!**

**Anh Sasuke-kun, mantenha seus olhinhos no lugar oka?**


	13. Wishin’ For My Love

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 13 – Wishin' For My Love (desejando meu amor)**

-Sakura está tudo bem? - Era a voz de seu sensei.

A garota sentiu um leve desespero, não queria que Kakashi a pegasse em tal situação, tomando banho com Sasuke. Não que kakashi tivesse domínio sobre o que Sakura fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas ela respeitava-o como se esse fosse seu próprio pai. Olhou para Sasuke confusa.

O garoto se afastou da Haruno, ainda desejando-a porém compreendia o que a garota sentia naquele instante, olhou fixamente em seus olhos, se tinha algo que era importante entre eles, o time 7, era sua comunicação, ou seja, ele nem precisou falar nada.

A garota respirou fundo.

-Yo sensei, estou bem sim, já já vou sair do banho, obrigada! - fitou sasuke que saia do box indo em direção a janela.

Ele estava lindo, seu cabelo molhado fazendo sua franja lhe cair no rosto deixando os pingos de água escorrerem até seus lábios, somente com aquela bermuda, deixando seu corpo definido totalmente exposto, podia ver o corte em sua barriga, ainda não estava totalmente cicatrizado, mesmo assim ele era perfeito e era isso que Sakura mal conseguia tirar da mente.

Sasuke soltou um leve sorriso malicioso percebendo que a garota estava praticamente babando por ele, então saiu pela janela, deixando-a sozinha no banheiro, para que ela não passasse o constrangimento de sair do banheiro com o garoto.

Sakura se viu sozinha embaixo do chuveiro de água quente. Sorriu que nem uma boba, estava extasiada com a situação passada, só em lembrar dos dedos do garoto ela já estava derretida, de olhos fechados escorregou pela parede levemente até se manter próxima ao chão de joelhos flexionados, sentia algo incomodá-la em sua perna, mas não sabia o que era. Parou por alguns instantes, voltando à realidade, a cruel realidade.

O que a estava incomodando era seu ferimento. De repente voltou a sentir as dores que subliminarmente havia apagado de sua mente em meio as caricias de Sasuke. Parecia que agora doíam mais e mais.

Sakura levantou do chão, ficando em pé dificilmente, sentindo a dor que tomava conta de seu braço e perna; retirou sua calcinha e seu sutiã, tomou um banho demorado, tirando qualquer vestígio de terra e sangue que poderia encontrar em seu corpo, lavando minuciosamente seus ferimentos para que esses não inflamassem. Lavou seus cabelos tirando todo o acumulo de terra, ficando assim lisos e brilhantes. Terminou seu banho e viu que estava sem toalha no banheiro. Lembrou que pedira a Sasuke mas em meio a todos acontecimentos a esqueceu novamente. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro, encostou a orelha e escutou que os garotos estavam lá, era impossível não escutar Naruto falando.

-Alguém pode me trazer uma toalha? - exclamou com a voz um tanto sem graça.

As vozes cessaram e apos alguns segundos Sakura ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

Abriu a porta bem pouco deixando somente a mão de seu salvador passar pela fresta.

-Aqui Sakura-chan! - gritou o loiro do lado de fora estendendo a mão com a toalha.

A garota sorriu e pegou a toalha fechando a porta em seguida. Enxugou-se perfeitamente, cada parte de seu corpo, mas os cabelos não conseguira secar deixando-os úmidos. Enrolou-se na toalha branca e macia que continha o kanji do fogo bordado em vermelho, afinal esse era o nome do hotel.

Lentamente abriu a porta, como se estivesse se preparando para encarar Sasuke, não sabia como se portar, a única coisa que sabia é que com certeza ficaria vermelha que nem um morango. Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro.

Sai e Naruto cessaram a conversa para se concentrar na garota somente de toalha. Sakura corou, mesmo Sasuke não estando lá. Seguiu até o armário e abriu a porta. Os garotos voltaram a conversar, como se não estivessem de olho na situação, como se não estivessem somente a espera de ver a toalha que envolvia a garota tocar no chão.

A kunoichi se apressou pegando sua camisola branca, sua calcinha e sutiã também branco, odiava dormir de sutiã mas nas devidas circunstancias ela não poderia usar uma leve camisola sem usar nada por baixo, não gostaria de ser atacada por garotos em plena puberdade. Seguiu seca para o banheiro novamente, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra sequer. Fechou a porta e vestiu suas roupas, estava acabada, o dia havia sido cansativo demais.

Não entendia como tudo havia acontecido ao mesmo tempo.

Para quem tinha uma vida básica e comum por tantos anos aqueles últimos dias estavam sendo a maior bagunça. Novamente saiu do banheiro, mas dessa vez aliviada por estar vestida. Sentou-se na cama ouvindo o que os garotos estavam conversando. Bobeiras. Nada mais que bobeiras sobre o festival. Puxou sua bolsa debaixo da cama retirando alguns remédios, tomou uma cápsula para amenizar a dor relaxando todos seus músculos, infelizmente gastou todas as ataduras com Sasuke no ataque da floresta.

Precisava de gazes para enfaixar seus ferimentos. Talvez esses ferimentos dificultassem sua mobilização na missão, isso seria péssimo.

_Imagina só eu ficar aqui no quarto enquanto o Sasuke vai ser babá daquela idiota. _

Sakura se aprofundou em seus pensamentos.

-Ha ha! - soltou um riso simples de deboche ao pensar que Natsume deveria estar pensando que Sasuke estava na dela.

Naruto e Sai olharam instantaneamente para a kunoichi de olhos verdes.

-Nee... Sakura-chan... está tudo bem? - disse o loiro passando a mão por entre seus fios arrepiados.

Sakura corou, sempre dava gafes desse tipo, seria melhor começar a controlar seus pensamentos, já que havia conseguido controlar sua segunda personalidade quando era mais jovem.

-Não é que.. - Sakura olhou para os lados - ... eu estou sem ataduras e ri da minha própria burrice de esquecer de pegar mais! - suspirou aliviada com sua boa e rápida resposta.

Naruto sorriu e se levantou.

-Vou pedir pra a velha do hotel! Ela deve ter algumas, já que de noite ela deve se enfaixar toda e dormir feito a múmia que ela é! - Naruto começou a gargalhar e Sakura impulsivamente começou também.

Sai olhou para Sakura vidrado em seu braço machucado.

-Anh, acho que você deveria dar uns pontos nesse ferimento, ele está muito profundo. - disse o garoto caminhando até o lado de Sakura e avaliando de perto o corte, fazendo a garota ficar levemente vermelha por se incomodar com a proximidade que eles estavam.

Naruto somente focou seu olhar no ferimento tentando avaliar também, mas foi inútil.

-Você acha? - disse Sakura um tanto desconcertada com todo o cuidado que Sai estava depositando nela esses dias. Ele estava sendo carinhoso e compreensível demais, havia algo muito estranho nisso.

Sai sorriu ao perceber a situação, não deixaria Sakura pensar que ele estava preocupado. Mesmo que realmente estivesse.

-Sim feiosa! E você se considera médica! - balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse debochando da garota dos cabelos rosa.

Sakura se irritou, uma hora o garoto parecia se preocupar e outra estava ridicularizando-a?

_idiota..._

Sakura revirou os olhos um tanto nervosa e fingiu ignorar o garoto.

A porta se abriu, Kakashi entrava acompanhado de Sasuke e da Sra. Sayuri que no exato momento que viu Sakura levou um choque.

-Você está muito machucada! - praticamente gritou se aproximando rapidamente de Sakura para avaliar os ferimentos.

Sakura viu que a sua professora de etiqueta estava pasmada com os cortes que se alojavam em seu corpo.

-Calma, eu estou bem, só preciso de ataduras e alguém que me ajude a dar uns pontos. - usou o dedo indicador para apontar em seu próprio ombro o corte profundo que a shuriken fizera.

O ferimento do braço era pequeno porém profundo, precisaria de uns dois pontos para fechá-lo, já o da perna era longo, começava a um palmo abaixo de sua virilha e terminava a um palmo e meio antes de seu joelho, mas esse era superficial, não havia sido atingida em cheio.

Mesmo com as declarações de Sakura a dona do hotel não se aquietou, estava aflita. Kakashi tomou a frente da situação.

-Pode ficar despreocupada, só necessitamos das gazes! - sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

Sayuri olhou para Kakashi e fez um sinal positivo com cabeça imediatamente saindo do cômodo. Sakura suspirou, não precisava ser tratada como uma criança, o maximo que precisava naquele momento era alguém para ajudá-la a dar dois pontos em seu ferimento.

Naruto olhou espantado para Sakura, estava travado com o pedido da garota.

-Sakura, eu que não vou te costurar! - gritou com medo de que fosse o escolhido para a árdua tarefa.

A Haruno sorriu, achando graça do medo que o garoto estava de ter que talvez ajudá-la, mas ela sabia que a única pessoa que poderia fazer aquele favor era Sai. Não que Kakashi e Sasuke não fossem capazes, mas por Sai ser pintor sua delicadeza com as mãos era melhor, ele conseguiria dar os pequenos pontos facilmente. Respirou fundo, não queria pedir, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento.

-Sai. - disse Sakura olhando para o garoto.

Todos que se encontravam no cômodo pararam para observá-la, incluindo Sai que somente sorriu e se sentou ao lado da garota ficando assim próximo do ferimento. Estendeu a mão com a palma virada para cima.

-Eu sabia que você ia precisar de mim. - sorriu sarcasticamente.

Ela entendia aquele sorriso, nunca deixava o garoto ajudá-la em nada, sempre que precisava pedia os favores a qualquer um menos ele, sempre se mostrou forte e independente e todas as vezes que ficava a mercê dos favores de Sai o garoto se sentia por cima.

A kunoichi retirou da bolsa uma caixinha branca e pequena; dentro da caixa estava uma agulha longa e fina lacrada em um pequeno saco plástico e ao lado havia outro saco com um fio enrolado de cor marrom. Colocou no meio da mão de Sai e depois de sua bolsa tirou um pacote de onde sacou duas luvas brancas descartáveis. Era uma aprendiz de Tsunade, estava fazendo o maximo para ser uma médica, por isso andava com todos os equipamentos necessários.

Sai colocou as luvas e passou o fio pelo buraco na agulha. A garota sentia aflição em olhar para a agulha, não por ter medo de agulhas ou procedimentos médicos, o problema era que detestava sentir o fio passando por sua pele e como o antigo ditado diz: O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Desviou o olhar de seu ferimento e sem ao menos planejar seus olhos fixaram nos olhos de Sasuke. Imediatamente Sakura corou, sentia suas bochechas vermelhas, só os dois sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido no banheiro. Sasuke mantinha sua expressão de sempre, sério e frio, parecia que nada havia acontecido entre os dois.

_Eu queria saber disfarçar assim... aff..._

Os pensamentos da kunoichi foram interrompidos pela dor de sua pele sendo levemente furada. Ela cerrou os olhos e segurou as reclamações. Além de precisar da ajuda de Sai não queria passar por garota frágil e desprotegida, longe dela ser a garota que foi há tantos anos atrás.

Continuou de olhos fechados, podia sentir o fio correr por sua carne, vagarosamente. Estava aflita. Abriu os olhos novamente mas dessa vez mirou a janela. Estava uma noite linda e estrelada apesar da chuva que havia caído. Sentiu o primeiro ponto ser finalizado assim conseguindo relaxar o corpo um pouco. Continuou a olhar a janela e viu um movimento rápido por entre as arvores. Sem nem hesitar olhou diretamente para Kakashi. O sensei de cabelo prata encarou-a.

-Eu vi. - disse calmo olhando para Sakura - Vamos Naruto.

Naruto estava focado no ato médico e saiu do transe.

-Anh? - disse sem entender.

Era sempre assim, Sasuke já estava alerta e já sabia o que fazer, era sempre Naruto que demorava a perceber.

Kakashi pegou a gola do garoto loiro e foi levando-o para fora, patrulhariam a área. Sakura ficou só no quarto com Sai. O garoto se mantinha sério e concentrado. Sakura sentiu a agulha novamente perfurar sua pele, seria o segundo ponto. Desviou o olhar novamente da agulha, mas dessa vez fechou a visão no rosto de Sai.

Estava tão concentrado que mal percebia seu cabelo lhe cair ao rosto, estava sem seu protetor de konoha então nada segurava os fios negros de seu cabelo. Estava com uma camiseta e uma bermuda, estava realmente bonito. O que não saia da cabeça de Sakura era como ele a estava tratando ultimamente, se preocupava com ela e até tinha salvado-a, algo que ela nunca acreditou que ele seria capaz de fazer, nunca foram amigos, somente colegas, mas desde o beijo no sofá de sua casa ele havia começado a se demonstrar diferente em relação a essa ligação entre os dois.

Sentiu o ultimo ponto terminar. Finalmente. Sakura soltou um suspiro.

Sai olhou-a.

-Como você é mole. - sorriu de seu comentário que com certeza atingiria diretamente a garota.

A porta se abriu e os dois visualizaram a Sra. Sayuri adentrar o cômodo.

Aproximou-se da cama onde estavam sentados Sai e Sakura. Estendeu as mãos onde estava um kit de primeiros socorros.

-Aqui, cuide bem desses ferimentos, vou para meus aposentos, o Sr. Kakashi pediu para não sair dos quartos por precaução. Boa noite. - Saiu porta a fora com passos leves e calmos, era sempre direta, nunca ficava a enrolar, mas aposto que era só falar em kimonos que ela deveria falar desenfreadamente.

Nem Sai e nem Sakura responderam as palavras da mulher. Mal ela imaginava que o motivo de ficar em seu quarto era um possível ataque ao hotel, mas nada preocupante, já que não passavam de pseudo-shinobis. Sakura sorriu com a situação e Sai percebeu os lábios da garota.

-Você está melhor não é? - disse o garoto olhando para frente, encarando a parede ao lado de Sakura.

Os dois estavam próximos, Sakura estava sentada bem no centro da cama encostada na cabeceira, Sai estava sentado ao seu lado, na beirada da cama, estava com a posição contraria a da garota, por isso enxergava a parede atrás da cabeceira.

A kunoichi sentiu seu coração disparar com a pergunta do garoto, não entendia mesmo o por que da preocupação.

-Aposto que o Sasuke-kun se explicou pra você, ou não? - agora olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de Sakura, como se quisesse ver se ela estaria mentindo ao responder a pergunta.

Sakura se questionou, ele havia se explicado? Não. Mas Sasuke não era de dar explicações, mas ela entendia o fato, entendia que era tudo uma missão o que não entendia era por que Sai estava perguntando sobre seu relacionamento com Sasuke.

-Isso não te interessa. - disse sorrindo novamente como se estivesse dando o troco por tantas vezes que ele havia provocado-a.

Sai sorriu, o sorriso que ele usava quando ia partir para a discussão com Sakura.

-Anh sim entendi! - disse o garoto pegando uma pomada cicatrizante e colocando um pouco na ponta do dedo indicador - Ele não se explicou.. - aplicou a pomada levemente no ferimento recentemente fechado - mas você acha que ele não precisa se explicar por que você entende ele! - Sakura ficou paralisada, como ele fazia isso? Como ele conseguia ler o que ela pensava.

O garoto depositou mais um pouco da pomada no indicador e começou a aplicar levemente no corte que estava localizado na coxa da Haruno.

-Não é Sakura? - fixou o olhar no ferimento sem deixar de reparar nas pernas da garota e que pernas.

Ela ficou vermelha, não sabia se era de raiva pelo modo como ele a entendia ou se era de vergonha por se encontrar nessa situação. Estava imóvel e sem palavras, parecia uma idiota.

-Eu sabia. -Sai pegou a gaze, aproximou o rosto do ferimento do braço de Sakura para enfaixá-lo.

Era isso que ela detestava nele, o modo como ele a tratava, como se não passasse de uma idiota previsível, como se ele fosse superior, detestava esse ar debochado, detestava quando ele a chamava de feiosa, detestava o jeito como ele falava, detestava o modo que ele tratava o que ela sentia por Sasuke e no momento detestava até aquela franja idiota dele que ficava quase encostando no ferimento de seu braço.

Sakura em um movimento de raiva e sem ao menos perceber, levantou o braço que Sai estava enfaixando e deslizou os dedos pela testa do garoto, enlaçando seus fios de cabelo assim puxando sua franja para trás, deixando seu rosto pálido livre de empecilhos.

-Não vem me tratar como criança. - Sakura disse com uma voz baixa e com a expressão séria, mal percebia sua situação, sentia o cabelo de Sai por entre seus dedos, os fios do garoto eram sedosos e macios, ele ficava lindo sem o protetor na testa.

Sai sorriu e olhou para o rosto de Sakura, sentindo os dedos finos da garota em seu cabelo. Adorava tirá-la fora do sério, nada melhor para ele do que a cara de nervosa que ela fazia.

A garota dos olhos verdes se manteve calada somente encarando os olhos de Sai, sentia sua respiração ofegante, estava nervosa com a situação, principalmente com o sorriso do garoto, aquele sorriso sarcástico que ele só usava em situações especiais, o sorriso que ela só havia conhecido no dia em que ele a beijou pela primeira vez.

-Você me espanta - o garoto tirou as luvas brancas ainda encarando

Sakura, sempre sorrindo do jeito que Sakura se sentia incomodada.

Sai levou a mão livre da luva branca até a mão de Sakura entre seus cabelos. A garota se mantinha estática, sem falar e quase sem piscar, sabia que havia pisado em falso na situação. Ele enlaçou os dedos com os da Haruno tirando-lhe a mão de seus cabelos.

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar, sentia os dedos de Sai envolverem os seus, era uma ótima sensação, mas o que ela tinha na cabeça, por que não se movia e cortava logo aquele momento, por que não conseguia se mover?

O garoto continuou segurando a mão de Sakura e foi lentamente aproximando seu rosto do dela, sem ao menos desviar o olhar dos lábios da garota, estava explicito o que ele queria fazer naquele momento, estava obvio que queria beijá-la. Sakura tentou impedir o movimento do garoto depositando sua outra mão em cima de seu peitoral, porém foi em vão, mal conseguia se mover quanto mais impedir que ele se aproximasse, o remédio estava fazendo efeito deixando todo seu corpo dormente, ele com a outra mão segurou a mão da garota que estava sobre seu peitoral, abaixando-a também, assim prendendo as duas mãos de Sakura com seus dedos, colocando-as contra o colchão macio.

Ele já estava próximo o suficiente para beijá-la. Roçava seus lábios nos delas, levemente fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

Sakura sentia seu coração descompassado, o rosto de Sai estava tão próximo que compartilhavam o mesmo ar, queria beijá-lo também, mas não entendia por que.

Sai levemente colou seus lábios nos da Haruno, encaixando o lábio inferior da garota entre seus lábios, fazendo-a segurar a respiração, como se estivesse segurando seus próprios atos, não sabia o motivo de estar tão interessado assim nela, por que gostava tanto da sua pele, por que queria beijá-la, simplesmente não sabia. Só queria agir e não pensar, se soubesse que o efeito que ela lhe causava era esse já a teria beijado há muito tempo, mas agora queria aproveitar o momento, estavam a sos em um quarto, tão próximos, em cima de uma cama, o que mais ele precisava?

Pensou que tudo estava ótimo, porém havia algo que o incomodava naquela situação, algo que nem ele compreendia. Ficou ali sentindo os lábios macios de Sakura por algum tempo, beijando-a carinhosamente, queria entender o beijo, mas só conseguia pensar no gosto doce que ela tinha.

Afastou seus lábios dos de Sakura que soltou um leve gemido, ela se mantinha de olhos fechados, era linda.

A garota estava se sentindo péssima por deixá-lo beijá-la, amava Sasuke, não tinha algum motivo aparente que a fizesse cometer tal ato, a única explicação que tinha era que Sai mexia um pouco com ela, e não podia negar que ele era lindo. Continuou de olhos fechados, sentindo o rosto do garoto tão próximo.

Sai aproximou seus lábios dos de Sakura novamente. Estavam próximos porém não estavam colados, podia sentir o hálito doce da garota.

- O Sasuke não te merece - sussurrou bem baixo, com a voz um tanto rouca, fazendo seus lábios roçarem os de Sakura. A garota sentia o efeito do remédio deixá-la zonza, que palavras eram aquelas? Desfaleceu nos braços de Sai que somente a abraçou.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo minna! Fala sério, a briga entre o Itachi e o Sasuke está cada vez mais estranha... será que o Sasu-kun vai virar churrasco agora? Espero que não!**

**Esse capitulo foi mais "stand by", sabe como é? Mas pode deixar que as coisas vão melhorar! A fic já está indo em direção ao final, isso torna cada vez mais difícil de escrever, mas vou dar o meu melhor!**

**Danizinha**

Nussa brigada! É realmente sempre tem aquela pessoa que atrapalha tudo! Eles só vão conseguir ficar sozinhos mesmo em Konoha... ou talvez nem em konoha né?

**-niii**

O Sasuke e seus dois olhos! Assim que eu gosto! \o/ Agora só falta ele virar churrasco... aiaia... Kishimoto-sama está cada dia mais malvado com as fãs!

**Haruka's Onigiri**

Vc quer matar o kakashi? Tadenhu ele é um Erro também, vai ver que ele escutou uns sons no banheiro e foi ver se ele conseguia assistir de perto iuahauhauahahu!

**Meygan**

Desculpa a demora pelos capítulos, to trabalhando muito e agora estudando a noite, assim fica complicado, mas semana que vem eu posto mais cedo! Ahhh se você diz eu escrevo luta bem então! O Sasuke tem esse jeito, mas a Sakura colocou a própria vida em perigo por ciúmes, isso já é complicado e é claro que ele tem que dar uma bronca, sexo depois de briga é o melhor! Auhauhauha!

**Sabaku no Y**

Ahá! Não era o Naruto! Era o kakashi! Ninguém pensou que ele faria isso, mas todos tem que cortar os momentos deles, eles tem uma escala para atrapalhar os momentos SasuXSaku! Auhauhauhauha!

**Hyuuga Florine**

Brigada por gostar! Mesmo do fundo do meu coração! Vai por mim... sempre tem alguém pra atrapalhar! Auhauahuha!

**Tamires**

Sorry pela demora, mas está ai o capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado!

**Keima**

Isso ai Sasuke-kun chutando o traseiro do Itachão! Agora veremos se vai ter um churras da Akatsuki ou não! Auhauahuha! Você vai arrancar as mãos do Kakashi-sensei? Você é mal!

**Hidini**

Brigada, essa coisa toda de capitulo perfeito me deixa nas nuvens! Eu escrevo e fico lendo, lendo, lendo, até me convencer que ta bom, mas demora! Auhauaha! Que bom que você ta curtindo a fic! \o/

**Uchiha Yown**

Nossa nem me fala, Kishimoto e os genjustus... na verdade desde o começo os dois estão parados né? Ahh achei uma tirinha no deviant Art que se chama: "O confronto Uchiha" ai mostra o Itachi sentado e o Sasuke parado em frente a ele, ai eles ficam se olhando, então o Itachi diz: Mangekyo Sharingan, ai mais quadrinhos deles se olhando ai o Zetsu diz: "Anh... acho que o Itachi deve estar ganhando." Muito engraçada, pena que não dá pra passar link!

**Vivi-chan**

Brigada! A cada dia melhora? Isso é bom, tinha medo de ir perdendo a inspiração com o tempo sabe? Que bom que isso não aconteceu! Calma eles ainda vão ter o momento especial deles! S2

**Thamy**

Por que tomando coragem? Por culpa do hentai? Vixi tem que ser sem vergonha que nem eu! Auhauhauhahu! Brigada por ler e gostar, fico muito feliz mesmo, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho! Se vc ta ficando doida que dizer que o negocio ta bom! \o/ O Sai e o Sasuke são gostosos! Ainda suspeito que o Sai é um Uchiha! Auhauahahauh!

**Dulce**

Oi querida! O sasuke não ficou caolho! (agradeço todos os dias por isso) Sério que choveu na viagem? Que chato... detesto viajar e chover... principalmente por que eu acampo ai já viu barraca terra chuvadesastre! Uahauhauahh! Eu nem sou demais! Você e todos que lêem são demais! Fico muuito feliz com tudo isso, assim eu fico com vontade de escrever!

**Uchiha Mayara**

Eu sempre paro em momentos críticos... acho que assisti muita novela na globo! Auhauahauha! Na comu eu costumo atualizar antes! A Sakura bater na Natsume... será que rola? É meio complicado por que ela faz parte da missão né? Mas quem sabe? Talvez sim ou talvez não! O Naruto é da Hinata e ponto, nem adianta ele querer a Sakura, ninguém supera um Uchiha! Eu que queria um Uchiha aqui em casa! (Calor) auhauahuahau! Brigadão por ler viu?

**A propósito, Uchiha.Krsty cadê você? O.o**

**Valeu mesmo por lerem, por gastarem esse tempinho lendo minha fic, isso me deixa muito feliz, demais, demaiiiiis! Amo ler cada review que vocês me deixam, isso é o que me motiva todos os dias a escrever! AMO MUITO TODOS VOCÊS! Semana que vem, entre quarta e quinta eu vou atualizar!**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS! É SÓ DAR GO AI EMBAIXO! JURO QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SER SUGADO PARA UM MUNDO PARALELO ONDE NÃO EXISTE CHOCOLATE! (uahauhauhauha)**

**LOV U ALL!**

**KISUS!**


	14. Yasashii Koe

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 14 – Yasashii Koe (Essa sua voz gentil.)**

-Sai seu insuportável me deixa em paz!!!! – gritou Sakura levantando da cama de um jeito violento estapeando o ar.

Sasuke, Kakashi e Sai olharam a garota se agitar saltando da cama ainda de olhos fechados.

Sakura parou os movimentos reparando que estava sendo observada por quase todos os membros de seu time, exceto Naruto que continuava dormindo. Era manhã, entre 09:00 a 10:00, Sasuke estava parado ao lado da janela olhando para fora, Kakashi estava sentado em sua cama lendo, Naruto dormia profundamente em sua cama e Sai acabara de sair do banho ainda enrolado em sua toalha.

A garota corou com a situação ridícula que havia passado, sentou em sua cama tentando achar uma explicação coerente.

_Aff... ridículo... deveria ter me ligado que eu estava sonhando..._

Sai sorriu em direção a kunoichi.

-Anda sonhando comigo feiosa? – soltou as palavras enquanto caminhava até o armário para pegar uma roupa já que estava somente com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

Sakura saiu de seus pensamentos ficando vermelha como um morango, além de estar encrencada com a forma que acordou ele tinha que dizer coisas desse tipo para deixá-la mais constrangida na frente de Sasuke.

-Sim, ando tendo pesadelos isso sim! – bufou nervosa enquanto arrumava os seus cabelos com suas mãos. Ainda não estava compreendendo se o beijo e as palavras de Sai não haviam passado de um sonho ou se eram realidade, mas de certo modo não estava interessada, havia algo mais importante para pensar, havia Sasuke.

Sai sorriu com o comentário e não respondeu a garota, apenas pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro. Kakashi abaixou o livro por um instante olhando diretamente para Sakura.

-Vejo que você está melhor – espreguiçou-se – mas é melhor você ficar fora da missão por hoje. – disse com uma voz calma.

Sakura se desesperou, não queria ficar sozinha ali, não queria perder de vista Sasuke, não mesmo, ele passaria o dia todo com a Natsume e ela não estaria ali para vigiá-lo?

-Não! – disse em um impulso desenfreado.

Kakashi a olhou sem entender a reação da garota. O mesmo fez Sasuke desviando seus olhos ônix da paisagem e direcionando-os para Sakura. Ela somente respirou por uns segundos tentando achar uma explicação plausível.

- Eu não quero ficar trancada aqui sozinha o dia todo!

Sai saiu do banheiro somente ouvia a conversa. Kakashi se espantou com a reação de Sakura; essa já não era mais uma garotinha para ficar com medo ou com frescura por ficar sozinha, mas ele sabia que o motivo era outro, o motivo se chamava Natsume.

-Sakura – disse com um tom calmo de quem está tentando amenizar a situação – se você quiser você pode ficar no matsuri como civil e se realmente precisarmos você entra em ação, pode ser? – sorriu por de trás da mascara.

Sakura ficou aliviada, poderia ficar o dia todo com os olhos sobre Natsume, porém tomou conta da situação, o que tinha em mente era um tanto ilógico já que estava ferida e o maximo que faria em uma situação de perigo era precisar ser salva, que nem antigamente; mas isso não a faria desistir de vigiar Sasuke o dia todo.

- Sim! - disse sorrindo.

Sasuke soltou um leve sorriso debochado, assim como Kakashi sabia o por que de Sakura querer participar da missão. Kakashi se levantou e foi saindo pela porta.

-Vou tomar café. -saiu caminhando corredor a fora.

Sakura olhou para fora, era um dia lindo, nem muito quente porém não era frio, uma leve brisa batia fazendo as folhas das arvores se balançarem.

Sai caminhou até a cama de Naruto, parou encarando o loiro e desferiu um chute na madeira.

Naruto, em um susto, caiu da cama, chocando-se com o chão.

-Kuso ... -disse abafado pelo chão em seus lábios.

Rapidamente levantou, seu rosto estava vermelho deixando a raiva transparecer. Sai apenas sorria para o garoto.

-Bom dia Naruto! - disse calmamente apertando os olhos ao forçar ainda mais um sorriso.

Sakura sorriu se jogando na cama, adorava seu time, adorava o fato de tudo estar caminhando para o caminho certo.

Naruto apontou o dedo indicador para a ponta do nariz do garoto pálido sorridente.

- Você me paga! - urrou sentindo o nariz latejar pela batida.

Todos congelaram para ouvir um som comum mas que quebrava totalmente as palavras de Naruto. O som de seu estomago roncando. Sakura começou a rir.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e voltou a olhar para fora.

- O café já está pronto. -disse Sai ainda sorrindo - Kakashi já até foi para a cozinha. -apontou para a porta mostrando que a própria se encontrava ainda aberta.

Naruto juntou os lábios formando um bico, deixando seus olhos cerrados.

-Agente resolve depois... - ainda apontando para o garoto que nunca deixava de sorrir pegou a sua toca de dormir e arremessou na cama –

...ouviu né? - lentamente foi andando até a porta ainda apontando para

Sai, como se ele estivesse na mira. Depois que ultrapassou a porta correu pelo corredor a fora. Naruto adorava comer e se tinha algo que ele não suportava era fome.

Sakura se ajeitou novamente na cama. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu Sasuke ainda na janela. Por que ele estaria ali ainda, era como se ele estivesse esperando algo, olhou para seu lado direito e viu Sai sentando-se em sua cama.

_Por que nenhum deles foi tomar café ainda? O que eles estão esperando? _

Sasuke desviou o rosto da janela lançando um olhar não muito agradável para Sai, esse nem viu pois estava encarando Sakura.

Por um instante a kunoichi achou tudo muito estranho, mas acabou por entender o acontecimento.

_Eles estão esperando pra ficar sozinhos comigo?_

Por um momento Sakura pensou em rir, mas percebeu que a situação era muito delicada, estava presa em um triangulo. Havia beijado Sasuke e o episodio do banheiro havia sido incrível, porém não tinha nada declarado com ele, em nenhum momento ninguém afirmou um namoro ou qualquer tipo de vinculo. O que ele realmente queria? Sai desde o beijo a tratava diferente, com mais cuidado e atenção, às vezes até soando estranho. A noite passada, se não fosse um sonho, ele praticamente havia deixá-lo claro que a queria, mas por que?

Sentiu seu coração palpitar, nem percebia os movimentos no quarto, não queria estar em tal complicação. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha dois interessados nela, não sabia o que eles realmente queriam. Sentiu seus pensamentos embolarem em um nó complexo, levando assim as mãos até seu peito, como se tentasse segurar seu coração. Fugiria nesse momento. Essa era a melhor solução.

Sakura em um pulo se levantou da cama. Viu que sai estava sentado próximo à porta pintando, enquanto Sasuke continuava na janela. Os dois focalizaram a garota com seus olhos, essa seguiu até o armário pegando sua mochila e sem ao menos dizer nada entrou no banheiro. Conseguiu finalmente relaxar. Olhou-se no espelho, estava abatida, talvez fosse pelo excesso de cansaço e também por ter perdido muito sangue. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Tirou sua camisola branca e vestiu suas roupas comuns, exceto pelo protetor de konoha e as luvas, deveria parecer uma civil no final das contas, arrumou o cabelo. Parou por um instante e olhou para o lado encontrando o box do chuveiro. Olhou-se novamente no espelho e estava com o rosto vermelho.

_Você é uma virgem boba mesmo..._

Soltou um suspiro recolhendo suas coisas e se dirigindo a porta.

Respirou fundo e segurou a maçaneta, esperava que o conflito que estava do outro lado da porta já estivesse desfeito. Abriu lentamente a porta, andou vagarosamente e qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar somente Sasuke no quarto.

Aliviada sorriu para o garoto.

-Sasuke-kun, não vai tomar café? - seguiu até o armário colocando sua mochila dentro. Antes de fechar a porta escondeu um pouco o rosto, estava ficando corada novamente por lembrar da noite passada, por lembrar do banho.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. - disse em um tom seco e ríspido.

Ele estaria falando isso por ela estar se escondendo atrás da porta? Não.

Sakura não controlou mais seu rosto corado, agora estava vermelha, até demais, sabia que falava sobre sua atitude infantil de desconsiderar seus ferimentos e ir em missão, fechou a porta e olhou diretamente naqueles olhos ônix profundos e lindos.

-Uhm... - estava sem palavras.

Sasuke somente a olhava, sem sorrisos, típico do Uchiha. Foi levantando e seguindo em direção a Sakura.

-Você tem que confiar em mim. - colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua bermuda.

O que ele queria dizer? Sakura não parava de se perguntar, até que uma idéia lhe invadiu a mente. A confiança que ele pedia era em relação à missão, melhor dizendo, em relação a Natsume. Ele estava ali, lhe dizendo que era para confiar que ele não faria nada com Natsume, havia algo melhor no dia? Não haveria de desconfiar mais, quando Sasuke falava, ele cumpria, independente de qualquer coisa, ele tinha palavra e nada mudava sua mente, nada e nem ninguém, isso ela nunca poderia duvidar. Nunca.

Sasuke mantinha-se parado em frente à garota, olhando diretamente em seu rosto, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Sakura balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo mostrando que confiaria nele, que não abalaria mais a missão.

O garoto retirou uma das mãos do bolso e estendeu próximo ao rosto de Sakura, tocou seu queixo de leve com as pontas dos dedos. Sakura sentiu seu coração começar a aumentar a velocidade das batidas, via o rosto do Uchiha tão próximo, e sentia seu toque leve. Amava ser tocada por ele.

Sasuke puxou o rosto de Sakura para perto do seu, sempre olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes da garota, deixando-a encabulada, adorava vê-la assim, sem ações, totalmente manipulável, somente dele. Encostou seus lábios nos de Sakura levemente, somente um selinho, mas era o suficiente para arrepiá-la toda.

Afastou seu rosto do rosto da Haruno e deslizou seus dedos pelo pescoço dela até não sentir mais a pele aveludada.

Sakura estava completamente vermelha, mal conseguia respirar, viu Sasuke se dirigindo até a porta e foi seguindo-o. A manhã já havia começado bem, talvez hoje fosse o dia especial em que tudo daria certo. Era isso que ela esperava e desejava muito.

------------------------------------

Após o café todos saíram para seus respectivos pontos e compromissos, deixando Sakura só, em meio aquele grande evento. A garota não se opôs à idéia, passou o dia aproveitando o festival, assistiu apresentações espetaculares de dança, teatro e outras. Experimentou algumas comidas diferentes, o que mais gostou foram os doces é claro. Volta ou outra se encontrava com Naruto que fugia do seu posto para comer algo.

Sasuke estava sempre ao lado de Natsume junto com a família Furukawa, mas eles não saiam de dentro do templo principal do evento. Era possível vê-los lá dentro, mas ninguém tinha autorização para entrar. Sakura tentava não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo lá, mas os pensamentos ruins tomavam conta de sua mente.

_E se ela beijar ele outra vez? E se ela ficar tentando ele ou algo do tipo... será que ele iria resistir? ... ahm... ela é bonita droga! Se pelo menos fosse feia... _

Sentou-se em um banco próximo a um lago lindo, ali perto seria o encerramento do evento, estava cansada de tanto andar, seus ferimentos doíam um pouco, mas nada tão relevante. Queria que o festival terminasse logo, queria voltar pra Konoha, queria ficar a sos com Sasuke, por que parecia tão impossível?

O por do sol começou lentamente a tingir o céu azul de cores quentes, vermelho, amarelo, laranja, parecia que havia uma combinação entre as nuvens e a decoração do festival, uma leve brisa batia balançando os cabelos rosas da kunoichi deixando-os acariciar sua face. Suspirou. Os pensamentos ainda dominavam sua mente, assim Sakura se lembrou das palavras de Sasuke, deveria confiar no garoto, afinal de contas ele nunca quebrava uma promessa, assim como Naruto que também nunca voltava atrás nas palavras.

-Eu confio em você... - sussurrou baixinho somente para si. Sorriu aliviada em ver que o sol já estava sendo pondo e cores como azul marinho e roxo tomavam o céu que começava a demonstrar pequenos pingos brilhantes, pequenas estrelas. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo o perfume das flores que ali se encontravam, uma musica calma tocava no festival, perfeita para a ocasião, só faltava Sasuke para que Sakura estivesse no paraíso.

Um estrondo fez a garota abrir os olhos e se deparou com o começo do encerramento do festival. Fogos de artifício. Uma musica mais animada e romântica começou a tocar, todos começaram a se reunir em volta do lago para ver aquelas cores que pintavam o céu e se mesclavam com as estrelas.

Sakura começou a se sentir um tanto pressionada com tantas pessoas a sua volta e levantou, foi se esgueirando por entre a multidão para algum lugar mais calmo, olhou para o templo e viu Sasuke parado próximo de Natsume, ela olhava os fogos animadamente e Sasuke, bem Sasuke olhava para algum lugar contrario.

-Para mim... - disse a Haruno soltando um leve sorriso ao perceber que Sasuke estava com os olhos focados em sua pessoa.

----------------------------------

Natsume assistia os fogos, estava amando aquele festival, estar ali se divertindo, com aquele garoto lindo seguindo-a para todos os lados, nada melhor, só teria que bolar um plano para tentar levá-lo com ela, quem sabe poderia pedir um segurança de presente de aniversario, então pediria Sasuke, mas não conseguia se decidir se shinobis podiam ser seguranças tempo integral. Virou-se para o garoto.

-Sasuke-kun, shinobis podem - parou a frase no meio. Visualizou em meio à multidão uma garota de cabelo rosa que roubava a atenção do moreno. Não ia deixá-la fazer isso, não mesmo.

-Achei que ela tinha morrido ontem...- bufou nervosa.

Sasuke desviou o olhar de Sakura para lançar um olhar frio em direção a Natsume. A garota dos longos cabelos negros sorriu, havia conseguido retomar a atenção de Sasuke.

-Te ofendi? - fez um olhar de quem estava arrependida, mas o olhar era muito falso para qualquer um acreditar. - afinal, ela é oque sua? - cruzou os braços a espera de uma resposta.

Sasuke apenas desviou um olhar para o lado, como se demonstrasse estar cansado daquela brincadeira que estava se saindo essa missão.

Natsume viu que não obteria resposta então a fim de cortar o contato visual dos dois entrou no templo. Sasuke lançou os olhos para ver Sakura novamente antes de entrar no templo mas a garota não estava ali, havia sumido. Ele se preocupou mas imaginou que ela deveria ter continuado a caminhada. Entrou ainda achando estranha a situação.

----------------------------------

Sakura viu Natsume se manifestar fazendo Sasuke desviar o olhar.

_insuportável..._

Enquanto tentava prestar atenção em tudo seu braço foi agarrado por uma mão , foi arrastada a passos forçados por entre a multidão, tentando identificar quem era, somente quando se encontrou entre duas paredes de uma viela conseguiu ver quem a puxava.

-Sai? Tá louco é? - disse nervosa com o fato do garoto tê-la arrastado até ali.

Estavam sozinhos, entre as duas paredes da viela, Sai depositou a mão em cima da boca de Sakura a impossibilitando de manifestar qualquer som.

Encostou-se à parede e apontou o dedo indicador para o céu, como se estivesse pedindo a atenção da garota.

Os fogos já haviam terminado e se ouviu uma voz conhecida, era o Sr. Furukawa.

-Encerro aqui o grande Ho Matsuri! Espero que todos tenham se divertido!

Sakura parou de prestar atenção na voz e virou-se para Sai. Esse estava sério.

-O que foi? - cruzou os braços - O que você quer? - disse como se estivesse incomodada por estarem ali sozinhos.

Sai continuou sério, apenas olhou diretamente nos olhos da Haruno.

-Você acha o que? Que eu fiz isso por que quero ficar sozinho com você? - disse em um tom debochado, respirando um pouco descompassado.- A organização que quer raptar a Srta. Furukawa está aqui, Kakashi, Naruto e

Sasuke vão acompanhar as famílias e eu vim aqui pra te acompanhar - levou a mão até sua nuca desamarrando o protetor e ajeitando o cabelo - eles viram seu rosto e com certeza vão te atacar assim que te virem outra vez, acho que sozinha você não ia dar conta - finalmente sorriu - não nesse estado.

Sakura ficou somente observando Sai, o garoto respirava rapidamente, parecia ter saído de um grande exercício, como se tivesse sido atacado.

Sentiu-se um tanto ridícula, realmente pensou que Sai faria algo indecente, mas aquilo não passava de ordens do Kakashi. Relaxou. Sai desencostou da parede e começou a andar saindo da viela para uma rua comum. Sakura somente foi seguindo.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra até chegarem ao hotel.

-Melhor entrarmos pelo fundo - disse Sakura preocupada avistando a entrada do hotel luxuoso.

Sai sem ao menos dizer uma palavra foi em direção as arvores. Sakura não entendia o motivo do garoto estar agindo tão estranhamente, seguiu para o mesmo caminhou, assim sairiam na parte de trás do hotel. Caminhou por entre as arvores seguindo Sai até chegar ao muro dos fundos, viu que o garoto parou em frente ao muro.

Sakura foi se aproximando do muro até chegar ao lado de Sai.

-Você acha que...

Antes de Sakura terminar sua pergunta Sai segurou seu braço a puxando rapidamente, juntado seus corpos e prensado-a contra a parede.

Sakura estava pasmada, sentia o corpo do moreno contra o seu, o peitoral do garoto prensava seus seios assim como o quadril dele prensava sua virilha, suas respirações se misturavam, seus lábios se roçavam gentilmente com os movimentos que Sai fazia tentando conseguir ar; ele estava quente, suas mãos que estavam depositadas nas costas de Sakura o denunciavam, tudo denunciava o desejo que o garoto possuía no momento.

Sakura mal conseguia enxergar os olhos de Sai que estavam cobertos pela franja que lhe caia ao rosto pela falta do protetor em sua testa.

Sai lentamente se aproximou do ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou bem baixo, a fazendo se arrepiar.

-Eu quero você...

------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo pessoal!**

**Sai atacando sim sim! Gente o 390 de Naruto... ou meu deus... será que o Sasuke vai dar um fim no Itachão? OMG! Veremos!**

**Sabaku no Y**

Uia queria ser a Sakura só pela pegação né? Eu tambpem! Auhauha! Dó do Sai como assim? Me explica isso!

**Keima**

Sorry a demora... to trabalhando muuuito! O Sai apaixonado é fofo, nya... mas cuidado que ele é FDP! O Shika é seu preferido? Que coisa, é difícil as meninas curtirem o Shika! Legal!

**Camila**

Ui eu venho aki uma vez por semana pra atualizar e vc? Auhauahua! Sobre o começo de hentai nem foi huhuhuhu, o Sai só se dá mal! \o/ Veremos o que vai rolar!

**Thamy**

Vc é fã de SaiSaku menina má! Eu tbm curto! \o/ Vc viu as imgs do deviant art? Muito boas né? E o preview do 15 vc tbm gostou? (risada maligna) Fuçando meu orkut hein? Eai o que vc achou da minha persona? Simpática? Auhauauha!

**Vivi**

Isso ai reta final, acho que no 17 acaba! Ahh fica balançada né? O sai sabe ser um garoto mal e sarcástico, mas ainda amo o Sasu-kun! Eai o que vc achou desse capitulo?

**Uchiha Yown**

Vc quer que o Sasuke morra caindo da janela? Oka vou fazer ele morrer! (risada maligna) Vc viu? Parece que o Itachão vai sair perdendo... sobre o sapo eu tbm estou super curiosa! Kishimoto sama devia escrever fic de Dragon Ball que eu sei! Auhauhahuauha!

**Meygan**

Isso ai imagina viver sem chocolate? Eu morria! Todo mundo que SaiXSaku gente! Veremos! O kakashi ficou com inveja por isso que parou os dois... ele só tem o livrinho pra se satisfazer na missão ai fica atrapalhando os outros! Auhauhauha! Ahh brigada! Eu faço o que posso, mas me dedico bastante por que demorei um bom tempo pra começar e li muito... então sei como é chato abandono de fic! Farei uma próxima fic, veremos se posto ou não!

**-niii**

Ouhm... nem vai se deprimente... talvez eu faça outra fic, mas nem é certeza que vou postar, ai vc lê a outra! O Sasuke mata o sai se pegar ele beijando a sakura! Isso é S E G R E D O! AUHAUHAHUAH!

**Hina**

Nussa muito obrigada, amo quando dizem que sou fiel as personalidades! Isso é a parte mais chata que eu encaro já que o Sasuke é O cara difícil, as vezes apago as falas dele e refaço umas 5 vezes! Brigadão por ler e espero que veja essa minha resposta já que vc está no capitulo 7 ainda... e que capitulo vc ta hein? Huhuhuhu!

**Nyuu**

Vc é fã de NaruSaku? Que coisa, eu num curto muito, mas ta valendo! Huhuhu! Que bom que vc ta gostando e lendo, fico muuutio felizia mesmuuu! Auhauahua! Triângulos são ótimos! Eu pelo meno amo!

**Uchiha Mayara**

Vc confere todo o dia? Parece eu com as fics que leio, todo dia dou uma olhada pra ver se atualizou! Eu tbm queria sair catando os 3 fofos! Aiaiai! O kakashi era o elemento surpresa uahauhaua agora sim ele teve uma grande participação na fic! A Sakura ainda vai brincar muito... vc vai ver!

**Gente brigadão mesmo por lerem e gostarem da fic, é muito bom saber disso, saber que vc agrada fãs de Naruto! **

**Sobre o fim da fic, realmente está próximo, lá pro 17 eu termino, mas vai valer a pena juro! E se eu gostar da minha outra fic eu posto, já to escrevendo o segundo capitulo, veremos oque eu rolara!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS, EU RESPONDO TODO MUNDO PQ FICO ACORDADA DE MADRUGA FAZENDO ISSO AUHAUAHUAHA! CLICA NO GO AI EMBAIXO E VIVA NUM MUNDO COM CHOCOLATE!**

**KISUS E LOV U ALL!**


	15. Toumei Na Hitomi Wo Aishiteta Yo

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 15 - Toumei Na Hitomi Wo Aishiteta Yo (Amei seus límpidos olhos)**

Sai passou levemente a língua pelo contorno da orelha de Sakura, ainda a prensando na parede sentindo o coração da garota bater em seu peito e sua pele começar a transpirar de leve. Desde o banho de manhã ele não conseguia parar de pensar na garota, em seu corpo, suas pernas delineadas, seus cabelos, seu rosto lindo, seus olhos, sua boca, queria sua boca, seu corpo, queria tudo que pudesse tomar e se possível um pouco mais, queria saber como era ouvir seu nome em meios aos gemidos de

Sakura. Desceu a boca levemente para o pescoço da Haruno tocando sua pele com seus lábios, lentamente.

A kunoichi sentia a pressão do corpo de Sai a ponto de perceber que ele estava extremamente excitado com a situação, sentia seus lábios quentes tocarem sua pele vagarosamente, tirando sua sanidade.Mas por que ele havia agarrado-a do nada? Ele sempre foi frio e petulante, agora adorava roubar-lhe beijos e suspiros? Ela não era uma garota qualquer, era Haruno Sakura, não o deixaria continuar brincando com seus sentimentos, mesmo que estivesse em meio a um momento delicioso não pensaria duas vezes arrancaria suas intenções de dentro de seus lábios; respirou fundo, fazendo Sai sentir toda a extensão de seu corpo movimentar, desde suas pernas até seus seios. O garoto afastou a boca do pescoço de Sakura, sabia que algo estava por vir. Encarou os olhos de Sakura, essa tinha uma expressão diferente em seu rosto, o susto que havia tomado com o súbito movimento do garoto já havia se esvaído. Hoje ela mostraria do que era feita, não agüentava mais a situação ridícula que se encontrava, nada a impediria de deixar bem claro para Sai o que se passava, agora não estava sobre efeito de remédios ou de dores de paixão, estava na sua melhor atitude.

Sakura segurou as mãos de Sai que se encontravam em suas costas e apertou levemente seus dedos. Sai olhava com um ar de ansiedade para saber o que estaria por vir. A kunoichi retirou as mãos de Sai de suas costas e as soltou; Rapidamente Sakura empurrou Sai para o lado e inverteu as posições, agora quem estava com as costas contra a parede era o garoto.

Sakura usava seu próprio corpo para prensar o de Sai, assim como o garoto fizera, suas duas mãos se encontravam na parede, uma de cada lado do rosto do garoto, sentiu o membro do garoto roçar-lhe sua partes intimas, porém isso não a atrapalharia. Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

-Você me quer Sai? - aproximou seu rosto do rosto do garoto. - Querer não é poder!

Sai sorriu, adorava aquelas discussões, elas só tornavam tudo mais interessante, adorava quando Sakura tentava bancar a garota durona, mesmo sabendo que não passava de uma frágil boneca. Levemente foi deslizando os dedos na pele das coxas de Sakura, subindo até encontrar o shorts preto que a garota usava, desviou os dedos da pele agora passando-os por cima do tecido preto colado no corpo perfeito da garota até encaixar as duas mãos em seus glúteos, apertando fortemente o quadril dela para de encontro com o seu. Sakura soltou um gemido mixado de espanto e prazer deixando os lábios entre abertos para que pudesse pegar ar. Fechou os olhos levemente tentando controlar suas vontades, ele não a venceria. Sai sorriu dando uma piscada continua ao ouvir o leve gemido da garota.

-Você me quer também... eu sei. - sussurrou - então por que não esquece o Uchiha e se concentra aqui? - disse isso fazendo uma leve pressão com os dedos na pele da garota escondida pelo tecido preto.

Sakura gelou, não que o tivesse esquecido, mas nessa brincadeira que se encontrava com Sai havia deixado Sasuke de lado. Queria recriminar o garoto por um beijo que havia dado em Natsume sendo que esta estava ali, praticamente se agarrando com Sai? Uma frase lhe tomou totalmente a mente, uma única frase acabou com seu leve desejo de beijar Sai.

_"Você tem que confiar em mim." ... Sasuke..._

A Haruno sentiu seus dedos formigarem, seu coração acelerou, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Olhou diretamente nos olhos negros de Sai que mais pareciam uma mistura de sua tinta com sua falta de sentimentos.

_Não é você quem eu amo... não._

Estava confundindo Sai com Sasuke... essa era a realidade, eles possuíam um semblante parecido, um ar superior orgulhoso, cabelos negros e olhos também, eles eram parecidos porém somente isso. Sai tinha uma personalidade diferente, e infelizmente não era essa personalidade que Sakura gostava, era outra, era a de Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura possuía uma expressão pensativa, parecia em transe. Sai olhava a feição da garota sem compreender o por que de tudo aquilo. O que ela estaria pensando.

A garota desviou os olhos mirando o chão, como se escondesse seu rosto de Sai. O garoto soltou suas mãos, deixando o corpo dela livre de qualquer toque seu. Estavam parados sem ao menos dizer uma única palavra. Sakura sorriu apos algum tempo.

-Você errou...- disse com um tom calmo e baixo quase sussurrando para o garoto.

Sai sem entender muito cerrou os olhos deixando evidente sua pergunta.

-Como assim? Errei oque? - disse com um tom baixo e calmo.

Sakura afastou-se de Sai olhando-o nos olhos.

-Você errou meu pensamento. - passou as mãos por entre seus fios rosas, jogando levemente seu cabelo ao vento.

Sai balançou a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente em sinal negativo. A Kunoichi percebeu que ele não estava entendo, sabia que isso aconteceria já que tudo não passava de uma matemática interna de seus números femininos.

-Você sempre acertava meus pensamentos, assim como Sasuke-kun, sempre sabiam o que eu estava pensando.- sorriu olhando agora para a pequena fresta de céu que se encontrava entre aberta nas arvores. - e agora você errou... você disse que eu estava pensando no Sasuke, mas eu não estava.

Sai não compreendia o por que do raciocínio da garota, só sabia que escutaria alguma frase negra por entre seus lábios cor-de-rosa.

-Eu amo ele... e é ele quem me conhece... - começou a ficar levemente rosada, como uma garotinha de 10 anos quando conta para sua melhor amiga o nome de seu primeiro amor. - Sasuke-kun nunca errou um pensamento meu.

- manteve-se calada, sem ao menos olhar no rosto de Sai.

O moreno odiou ouvir aquelas palavras, sempre achou Sasuke arrogante, ele nunca seria capaz de amar alguém já que pensava somente em si, ele nunca amaria Sakura, não como a garota o amava. E essa sempre correria para ele, sem nunca dar uma chance para outro.

Sai mordeu o lábio inferior segurando as palavras que poderia dizer para a kunoichi que a deixariam arrasada. Respirou fundo focando suas palavras. Não a machucaria, bom, pelo menos tentaria não machucá-la.

-Ele nunca vai corresponder isso, nunca vai te amar como você o ama. - disse olhando para o rosto da garota, com um ar seco, direto a fazendo se sentir atingida pelas palavras como flechas.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, e fixou seus olhos em Sai.

-Isso não me interessa... eu o amo, e é só isso que eu preciso saber. - andou em direção a Sai parando ao seu lado, olhando para a parede. - O meu amor por ele é grande, e só o fato de ele se preocupar comigo e querer estar comigo é o suficiente. Só.

Sakura olhou para o lado encontrando os olhos de Sai. O garoto não sorria como usualmente, sua feição era séria.

-Ele vai te magoar outra vez, essa é a especialidade dele. Você é mais uma conquista do grande herdeiro Uchiha. - sorriu debochadamente.

Sakura piscou os olhos e repetiu mentalmente a frase de Sasuke.

_"Você tem que confiar em mim Sakura."_

Sorriu de volta para Sai. O garoto se assustou, não havia conseguido atingi-la dessa vez?

-Ele não precisa me conquistar... - saltou se mantendo em cima do muro, agachada, arrumando as pontas dos pés no pequeno fio de concreto. -ele sempre me teve.

Sakura pulou para dentro das propriedades do hotel deixando Sai sozinho do outro lado daquele muro. O garoto se sentiu um tanto derrotado em saber que ela nunca esqueceu Sasuke por nenhum minuto. Sempre foi dele, ninguém seria capaz de roubar-lhe esse coração, nem ele. Escorado ainda na parede escorregou levemente até tocar o chão. Sentiu uma leve pontada no lado esquerdo de seu peito. Seria isso algum sentimento? Não sabia, nunca tivera sentimentos para saber como eram, mas com certeza não queria estar ali, não queria pensar nela, não queria sentir.

-----------------------------------

Sakura pisou na grama do vasto quintal do hotel, estava focada somente em ver Sasuke e dizer tudo que sentia, havia passado o dia todo somente olhando-o ao longe, sem poder tocá-lo, isso era terrível, e ainda pior era saber que Natsume passara o dia todo com ele. Mas isso não era tão relevante já que o garoto tinha dado sua palavra.

Seguiu andando lentamente pelo corredor , era uma noite linda e estrelada, uma leve brisa batia nas arvores fazendo o perfume das folhas tomar conta do ar. Abriu a porta de seu cômodo e se deparou com Naruto e Kakashi, mas não encontrou Sasuke. Os dois conversavam algo sobre Jiraya, mas nada que Sakura sentisse ser importante naquele momento. Naruto olhou feliz para a garota.

-Se divertiu hoje Sakura-chan? - disse sorridente e animado.

Sakura saiu do seu transe de pensamentos sobre onde estava o Uchiha.

-Sim, me diverti muito! - sorriu de volta para o loiro ainda especulando.

Estava preocupada, ele não deveria estar ali? Não conseguia parar de se perder nos pensamentos complexos que estavam tomando suas cabeça. Parou e respirou.

_Você confia nele Sakura!_

Algo dizia para seu coração que não estava certa disso.

-Sakuraaaa-chaaan? - disse Naruto em um tom alto tentando acordar Sakura.

A garota tomou um susto, estava distraída por demais. Sorriu meio sem graça e olhou para Naruto.

-Anh fala Naruto! - disse juntando as duas mãos como uma garotinha meiga, tentando conter sua ansiedade em relação a Sasuke. Talvez ele somente estivesse no banheiro, por que não? Arranjaria um jeito de perguntar, mas qual?

-Aonde está o Sai? - disse o garoto de olhos azuis.

_Bingo!_

Era sua chance de perguntar sobre Sasuke, era somente responder onde estava Sai e teria uma deixa para perguntar sobre Sasuke, assim pareceria que seu interesse no paradeiro do Uchiha não passava de uma lembrança da união do time no cômodo.

-Ele ficou lá fora, estava...- parou a frase.

_O que eu vou dizer? Está se lamentando pelo fora?_

Engoliu sua saliva enquanto pensava. Suas idéias não lhe vinham à mente que só tinha espaço para a pergunta: Onde está o Sasuke? Inutilmente pensando resolveu dizer qualquer coisa.

-Estava fazendo aqueles negócios de arte dele... não entendo disso!- disse aliviada, mas tomou fôlego para a próxima parte - e onde está Sasuke?

Era agora, dependendo da resposta ou a garota explodiria ou se acalmaria.

Tudo dependia do loiro, uma roleta de falhas e acertos e Naruto a rodou esperando parar.

-Ele foi dar uma ultima checada nas redondezas. - disse focando o olhar em uma boneca de pano que segurava na mão, era pequena e possuía um kimono lilás, um longo cabelo preto. Sakura ficou curiosa ao ver o loiro fitando a boneca.

-O que é isso? - apontou para o brinquedo.

Naruto sorriu e estendeu o braço mostrando a boneca de perto para Sakura.

-Nee Sakura-chan, não parece a Hinata? - balançou a boneca.

Sakura sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça a semelhança das duas. Naruto trouxe a boneca para perto novamente.

-Eu vi e lembrei dela, como ela sempre foi legal comigo vou dar de presente, o que você acha? - disse coçando a cabeça.

Como Naruto era ingênuo. Sakura sempre percebeu o jeito que Hinata olhava para o garoto, era obvio que suas ajudas sempre foram por amor. Hinata amava Naruto. A kunoichi sorriu, talvez esse fosse o primeiro passo para Naruto e Hinata ficarem juntos finalmente, pois eles combinavam demais.

-Ela vai amar! - sorriu porem rapidamente desfez o sorriso.

Sakura lembrou de seu objetivo inicial. Sasuke. Saiu porta a fora sem ao menos terminar sua conversa com Naruto. Seguindo pelos corredores do hotel.

Não podia ficar perambulando assim, a Dona do hotel já havia deixado claro que seu time não poderia circular como hospedes, mas se por acaso fosse vista daria a desculpa de estar patrulhando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O que importava agora era achar Sasuke e mais nada. Sentia uma aflição estranha, como se tivesse um sexto sentindo de que algo ruim aconteceria. Rodava inutilmente pelos corredores até que parou e se recostou na parede. Respirou profundamente.

_Você tem que confiar... tem... por favor Sasuke... me mostra que essa aflição é inútil..._

Abaixou a cabeça para pensar onde poderia encontrá-lo. Algo lhe veio à mente, um lugar que essa não queria ir, um lugar onde ela desejava não ter ninguém. O quarto de Natsume.

Desencostou-se da parede e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao corredor do quarto, somente colocava um pé atrás do outro com receio.

Percebeu a curva para a direita que levava ao corredor da porta do quarto de Natsume.

Ouviu a voz da garota, mas não compreendia as palavras, estava muito apreensiva para conseguir entender. Era somente virar o corredor que com certeza a veria, e esperava que ela estivesse com sua mãe ou seu pai. Só esperava isso. Sakura parou ao lado da parede, ela necessitava somente inclinar o corpo e já veria o corredor a sua direita. Respirou fundo e soltou um leve grunhido de raiva por estar fazendo aquilo, por estar correndo atrás do garoto sem ao menos depositar a tal confiança que o próprio havia pedido. Pensou em desistir e voltar para o quarto para somente esperá-lo mas já estava ali, não voltaria atrás.

De repente percebeu que a voz da garota cessou rapidamente e sem o menos racionalizar jogou o corpo para frente se deparando com uma cena indescritível para os olhos esmeraldas da kunoichi.

Podia ouvir mentalmente varias frases, como se o tempo tivesse parado.

_"Você tem que confiar em mim."_

_"Ele vai te magoar outra vez, essa é a especialidade dele."_

_"Nee Sakura-chan... eu sei que você ama o Sasuke e que vocês vão ficar juntos... "_

-idiota...- sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior.

As lagrimas voltavam a escorrer nos rosto da garota, desciam lavando suas maçãs do rosto e morrendo nos lábios antes rosa, agora esbranquiçados pelo susto. Apoiou a mão na parede assim que sentiu que cairia. Sentiu seu coração apertar forte, leves pontadas, como se agulhas tivessem perfurando-a, como se estivesse sendo estrangulada.

Natsume estava com os braços enrolados no pescoço de Sasuke, beijando-o.

_Por que? Por que Sasuke não fez nada? Por que..._

Tudo ocorreu em apenas um instante. Sasuke empurrou Natsume violentamente fazendo a garota cair sentada no chão.

Natsume sorriu.

Sasuke limpou a saliva da garota com sua mão. Olhou para o lado percebendo alguém, sua surpresa foi ver Sakura parada, como se estivesse congelada assistindo a cena. Suspirou profundamente, olhando fixamente para os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura cheio de lagrimas.

Sakura sentiu-se partir ao meio, olhando os olhos lindos de Sasuke, lindos assim como o proprio garoto. O garoto que ela tanto amava e confiava. Queria fugir, sumir, sair dali, não queria continuar bancando a idiota. Sai estava certo no final. Não acreditava, mal conseguia pensar, sua respiração estava fora de controle. Começou a olhar para o chão desolada, como se procura-se algo. Passava a mão no rosto freneticamente limpando as lagrimas que não queria derrubar mas que insistiam em cair e mostrá-la sem mascara. Queria sumir, queria morrer.

Sasuke passou a mão no cabelo preto e ainda olhando a Kunoichi respirou fundo, tomava fôlego para os próximos segundos.

-Sakura... - começou a frase.

Sakura estendeu a mão fazendo um sinal negativo violento, balançado de um lado ao outro, ainda com a outra mão cobrindo o rosto. Parou por um instante tomando ar e limpando o rosto. Foi caminhando em direção do Uchiha. Até o ponto de estar bem próxima. Sentia seu coração palpitar, forte e descompassadamente. Queria que ele pulasse logo de seu peito a deixando sem dores, sem sentimentos.

-Você...- falou com a voz tremula e baixa. - qual o motivo? Não tem ninguém aqui assistindo pra você não ter feito nada. Por que Sasuke? - sussurrou baixo ainda deixando as lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Amava aquele garoto e não sabia por que ele fazia isso, por que fazia o coração doer tanto, o amor deveria ser algo bom, não deveria ser doloroso.

Quantas vezes Sakura chorou por Sasuke? Quantas? Inúmeras, apostava que ele nunca havia derrubado uma lagrima por ela. Nunca.

O garoto piscou lentamente, estava com sua feição usual, não estava alterado nem nada, estava sério, parecia que não ligava para os sentimentos dela, ou se ligava não eram tão importantes.

Ele não respondeu.

Sakura sentiu o ar prender em sua garganta, como se a apertasse.

-...Você não me responde... - passou levemente a mão no rosto limpando mais algumas lagrimas. Sentia seus lábios trêmulos assim como suas pernas.

Natsume levantou do chão e se postou em pé ao lado do casal. Sakura desfez sua feição de choro deixando espaço para um ar sério, porém não desviou o olhar dos olhos ônix.

Natsume Sorriu profundamente, a satisfação da garota era enorme. Estava amando tudo. Não segurou sua língua venenosa.

-Ele faz o que quiser, você não é dona del...

Antes que a própria conseguisse finalizar suas palavras que mais pareciam navalhas Sakura desferiu um tapa certeiro em meio à boca da garota.

Natsume caiu sentada novamente e levou as duas mãos ao rosto sentindo seus lábios queimarem, doíam absurdamente, nunca, nem seus pais, haviam lhe dado um tapa. Era o primeiro de sua vida e doía muito, pois Sakura não era uma garota fraca.

Sakura continuou olhando diretamente no rosto de Sasuke, sem ao menos olhar o estrago que havia feito no rosto da garota. Sasuke não mexeu um músculo, somente piscou de uma forma que reprovava a atitude da kunoichi.

A garota de cabelos negros tirou as mãos de cima da área atingida e visualizou algo chocante. Seu sangue. O lábio inferior de Natsume sangrava, todos cortes que são feitos na área da boca tendem a sangrar mesmo sendo mínimos.

Sakura ao ver o olhar de Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou levemente os olhos.

-Sua pirralha idiota, é melhor você ficar fora disso, senão eu vou te fazer sangrar de verdade. - a voz de Sakura era forte e imponente, como quando essa estava pronta para lutar contra algum shinobi.

Natsume começou a chorar desesperada de medo que sentia da garota de cabelos rosa. Tentou se levantar ainda caindo mas assim que se manteve em pé correu pelo corredor em busca de seu pai ou alguém que pudesse socorrê-la.

Sakura aproveitou a deixa e virou-se correndo em direção contraria.

Estava acabada, dilacerada, não queria olhar para Sasuke. Não queria amar um garoto insensível como ele, mas o amava.

Sasuke correu seguindo-a. Estava afobado.

-Sakura para de correr! - gritou com sua voz ríspida.

A garota não queria ouvi-lo, não queria olhá-lo, não queria parar.

Poderia correr eternamente daquela situação. Chorava descontroladamente, nunca Sasuke havia magoado-a tão forte. Agora que estavam quase juntos, era uma brincadeira, ela não passava de uma conquista do Uchiha?

Corria em direção as arvores do fundo do hotel mas foi interrompida por uma kunai que lhe atingiu diretamente a barriga. Cambaleou e encostou suas costas em uma arvore de tronco largo, para poder se centrar.

_Oque está acontecendo?_

Sua visão começou a ficar turva e sentia uma ânsia de vomito forte. Viu algumas kunais vindo em sua direção, mas estava paralisada. Aguardou o momento em que seria perfurada, com certeza aquele que a mataria.

Sasuke parou em frente a Sakura colocando as mãos apoiadas no tronco da arvore, deixando uma de cada lado do corpo da kunoichi. Sakura se desesperou, mas era tarde. Todas as kunais acertaram diretamente as costas de Sasuke. Em cheio. Sangue escorria por sua roupas e sua pele branca.

-Sasuke! - gritou a garota desesperada.

Sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada. Olhou para a kunai que estava em sua barriga e a arrancou deixando o sangue jorrar em seu uniforme cor de vinho. Sentiu um cheiro forte, veneno.

Seus olhos trêmulos visualizaram o rosto de Sasuke. Esse apertou os olhos fortemente. Seu cabelo lhe caia ao rosto escondendo uma parte da dor impressa em seus músculos faciais.

Ela parou para analisar tudo. Todos os acontecimentos. Sasuke tossiu deixando sangue lhe escapar pelos lábios. Havia sido atingido em algum órgão vital. Sakura sabia o que era aquilo, sabia que o Uchiha poderia morrer. Jogou a kunai que segurava no chão e levantou seus braços envolvendo Sasuke em um abraço dolorido e apaixonado. Talvez o ultimo.

Sasuke não se movia, era um fardo grande sentir aquela dor, com certeza estava incapaz de abraçá-la, queria corresponder mas não podia.

Sakura sabia que tudo havia acontecido por não ouvi-lo na hora que ele pediu para que parasse de correr. Ele havia salvado-a que nem nos velhos tempos. Ela era a culpada pelos ferimentos, uma idiota culpada.

-Você não deveria estar aqui...- soltou a frase com muita dificuldade - essa missão, era para você ficar de repouso em konoha, eu não posso te perder Sasuke... - cerrou os olhos violentamente sentindo seus sentidos apagarem assim como sua visão sumir.

Antes de tudo ficar negro e sombrio Sakura olhou para Sasuke uma ultima vez. O garoto apenas olhava para seus olhos. Seria esse um adeus?

-Você tinha que confiar em mim Sakura... - sua voz era fraca e dolorida.

Sakura queria respondê-lo, queria beijá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Seu corpo amoleceu e sua visão sumiu. Era o destino que sempre os separava, amava-o acima de tudo, não queria que acabasse assim, não queria vestir aquele vestido preto no enterro do único capaz de fazê-la sorrir sem ao menos dizer nada, não seria forte o suficiente para olhar o nome Uchiha Sasuke em um tumulo, não existiriam dias e vida sem ele, Nada existiria, o que faria, flores vermelhas ou brancas? Era tudo sua culpa, se Sasuke morresse ali ela nunca se perdoaria. Lembrou de momentos do passado; do dia em que Sasuke foi embora de konoha, a dor que sentiu ao pensar que nunca mais o veria.

"Vou gritar se você for!"

Suas lagrimas pesadas, o sorriso do garoto.

"Arigatou Sakura."

Seus olhos não seguravam as lagrimas, queria vê-lo, mas seus olhos não lhe permitiam mais, queria senti-lo mas seu corpo não correspondia, queria salvá-lo, mas seria impossível para ela naquele momento. A dor de perdê-lo. Para sempre. Nunca mais ver os olhos que tanto amava.

Mentalmente sussurrou.

_Não me deixe..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isso ai gente! 15 no ar! Espero que tenham gostado! Agora só faltam mais 2 capítulos para o final! **

**Motoko li**

Bom, nem tenho muito o que falar! Já disse tudo que podia na review que deixei na sua fic! Mas só pra relembrar, eu amo a sua fic e muuuito obrigada por ler a minha! Mesmo!

**Sabaku no Y**

Ameiiiii a comparação! O Sai ta adubando pro Sasuke plantar! uahauhahah! Mas será que o Sasuke vai plantar mesmo? Nussa uma oneshot do Sai com a Sakura? Interessante, vou pensar bem nisso, não sei se vou conseguir fazer uma oneshot, mas pode deixar que vou tentar mesmo! vc nem é a unica perva, somos duas! uahauhauhau! Vc deve ter ficado malz do Sai tomar esse fora né? Mas é a vida né?

**Nyuu Lucy**

Eu também sou muito fangirl... tenho 2 perucas cor-de-rosa em casa! huhuhu! Só não tenho cabelo rosa por que onde eu trabalho não posso ter, e por que minha cor preferida é azul! Vc gosta de NaruXSaku? Eu não sou muito fã, só gosto do Naruto com a Sakura quando envolve o Sasuke no meio! (perrrrrvaaa) O Sai é super FDP, é isso que adoro nele, porém na minha opinião ele é gay, isso no manga, mas na fic eu posso fazer ele hetero! Ui você curte o Sai mesmo hein? Na verdade reparei que muitas meninas que tão lendo a minha fic tão gostando do Sai! (isso no orkut) Agora meu namorido depois que leu a fic começou a odiar o Sai, e todos os amigos dele que leem também estão odiando o Sai! Tadenhu... agente leva ele pra casa e cuida né? huhuhuhuu! Pensa pelo lado bom, agora que o Sasuke bateu as botas o Sai pode atacar a Sakura! (será? O.o)

**Vivi-chan**

Que bom que você gostou do capitulo 14! E do 15 você gostou? (misterio) Anh adoro fogos de artificios, são tão lindos, me lembram ano novo! A minha outra fic já está no capitulo 3, mas ainda estou vendo se vou postar! Se eu postar vou amar que você leia! \o/

**Meygan**

Hoje eu to precisando de uma barra de chocolate (to triste sabe?) Homens que nem o Sai existem sim! Eu que lembro dos meus 15 anos de idade! uahauhahu! Mas eles são encontrados em baladas de rock de madrugada sempre com umas 3 meninas cercando! auhauauha! OMG! Rock lee não! Ele é horrendo! Eca! Olha ai, o Sai vai ter uma chance com a Sakura agora né? (será? O.o) O Kakashi estava sim com ciumes, aquele pervertido! auhauah! Só por que ele é do time 7 mas não ta incluso na rodinha da Sakura! uahauhauh! Brigada pelo elogio, eu dou meu melhor pra escrever! E minhas ideias... bom... nada melhor que ficar presa uma hora no transito sem ter o que fazer, assim as ideias surgem! huhuhuhu! Não é certeza que vou postar outra fic, mas veremos!

**Camila**

Destruiiii tudo, o Sai tomou um fora bonito! \o/ A Sakura ama o Sasuke (e eu também.. auhauaua) ou seja, o Sai se deu mal, mas pensa pelo lado bom, agora ela ta solteirassa!(será? O.o) auhauaha! O Sai tá famoso, na fic que eu estou escrevendo ele tá tendo uma participação maior, na verdade na fic ele, o Sasu, o Gaara, o Naruto, o Kiba, O Itachão, etc... estão tendo maior participação, mas o time 7 são os principais na historia é claro! (veste camiseta: Time 7) Brigada por ler e curtir a fic!

**Thamy**

O Sai ta emo agora, tomou fora e começou a aprender sobre rejeição! auhauhauah! Mas veremos ainda temos mais 2 capitulos pela frente! huhuhu! O Sai ta mandando ver hein... caramba... ganhando os corações das meninas! Mas eu não traio o Sasu-kun! Ele vem primeiro pra mim! Depois vem o Dei-chan! (adoro aquele loiro S2) Nussa, brigadão por me achar linda! Isso me deixa filiz! Você viu o 391? O Itachão resurgiu das trevas e vai dar um pau no Sasu-kun! Espero que o Sasuke ganhe... sou muito mais o Uchiha mais novo! Sem olheiras e sem manias psicoticas do tipo matar a familia! auhauhauha! Tou vendo que todo mundo ta querendo a fic nova! Vou pensar! huhuhu! Você que é demais! Brigadão por ler e gastar uns minutinhos me deixando review! Brigada mesmoooo!

**Dulce de coco**

Dulce queridona! Senti sua falta! Que bom que você voltou! Eu vou acabar a fic no 17 mesmo, já estou até escrevendo O capitulo final! huhuhuhu! Ta, vou ver se posto a outra fic, mas já vou avisando que é UA! Ai eu nem queria estar no festival, queria é estar naquele chuveiro com o Sasuke! (eu sou uma pervertida mesmo) auhauhauhah! Você le tudo outra vez? Sua doida! uahauahu! Eu leio também os meus capitulos já postados, acho até engraçado ler, tem coisas que tipo eu nem lembrava que tinha escrito! Eai o que achou do capitulo 15? (malvada)

**Tipaçin**

Não ame o Sai mais que o Sasuke... nya o sasu-kun é o melhor... mas o Sai é uma dilicia também... huhuhuhu! Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo! E brigadão por ler e gostar da fic! Fico muuuito feliz!!!

**Keima**

Vc vai sobreviver sem minha fic... tem muitas fics boas por ai! O Sai é um pedaço de mal caminho... aiaiaia! Nussa quase tive um treco... brigada mesmo, você não tem noção como é bom saber que fãs de verdade de Naruto tão gostando do que eu escrevo! E isso de você dizer que se fizesse uma fic ficaria exatamente igual me deixa mais feliz ainda! Brigadão! (momento emo da garota aqui)

**-niii**

O Sasuke nem viu... na verdade nem rolou beijo pro Sasuke ver... quem viu beijo foi a Sakura né? Tadenha... mas ela não precisa mais se preocupar com o Sasuke, só com o enterro dele! (será?O.o)

**Espero reviews hein? Não se esqueçam de me xingar e ficar perguntando por que eu matei o Sasuke! (será?O.o) Reta final! Estou escrevendo outra fic e verei se posto assim que estiver confiante... UA é complexo...**

**Sábado vou tirar fotos de cosplay com meu grupo lindo de Time 7! Fotos baseadas na minha fic UA, vamos ver o que sai!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**CLICA NO GO AI EMBAIXO E SE TRANSPORTE PRO MUNDO ACHOCOLATADO!**

**KISUS!**


	16. Mata Itsuka Aeru Ne

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 16 – Mata Itsuka Aeru Ne (um dia nos reencontraremos)**

-Sasuke! - gritou Sakura ao levantar de uma cama macia e branca. Estava vestida com um grande avental branco que fechava ao lado. Olhou para sua esquerda, todas as paredes eram brancas, havia uma janela com cortinas de um tecido leve e esvoaçante, deveria ser quase meio dia pelo brilhar dos raios solares que adentravam o quarto. Olhou para sua direita uma cama vazia recém utilizada e visualizou o soro que corria diretamente para sua veia central na mão. Estava em um hospital. Imediatamente se curvou, sentia uma grande dor em sua barriga, era o ferimento devidamente tratado que agora estava coberto por um curativo. Continuou se curvando até alcançar o pé da cama, lá estava ela, a prancheta com os dados do paciente.

A kunoichi fazia diversos trabalhos no hospital de Konoha, conhecia os procedimentos, sabia que pela ficha poderia descobrir o que lhe aconteceu. A surrupiou levanto para perto do rosto, pois de longe mal podia enxergar, sua visão ainda estava embaçada como na noite anterior. O nome do paciente estava em branco. Sabia o que isso significava, ou o paciente era sigiloso ou não identificado, o seu caso sabia que era sigiloso, já que estava em missão numa cidade comum, não em uma vila oculta.

Começou a ler mentalmente as especificações. Algumas coisas estavam fora do padrão em sua avaliação, sua contagem de hemoglobinas estava baixa, ou seja, perdera muito sangue, em um campo especial estava o nome do veneno, era um tipo simples, servia somente para paralisar, acabava com a movimentação da pessoa e mexia com seu sistema nervoso, nada que fosse feito para matar, porem em grande dose levava ao óbito certamente. Lembrou do moreno.

_Sasuke!_

Jogou a prancheta em cima de sua cama e olhou para cama ao lado, em seu pé havia outra prancheta, seria a de Sasuke? Mesmo sentindo uma enorme dor no corpo colocou os pés para fora, sentiu o chão frio afinal estava descalçada. Treinou os pés para sentir firmeza o suficiente para levantar, agarrou o estandarte do soro e em três pequenos passos chegou à cama ao lado. Apoiou seu braço no colchão e pegou a prancheta. Seu coração gelou no exato momento e sua respiração entalou em sua traquéia.

_Óbito. _

Um grande "Óbito" carimbado em vermelho cobria a ficha. Então era assim que as coisas acabariam por acontecer. Olhou o nome na ficha desejando que estivesse errada, mas estava em branco, assim como em sua própria ficha.

A garota sentiu seu coração se partir. Nunca mais veria o olhar do garoto que tanto amava, suas palavras tão calmas e sérias, seu rosto. O maximo que veria seria o garoto em um... caixão?

Sakura desmoronou, caiu ao chão frio e branco, jogou a prancheta contra a parede. Agora nada mais importava, não queria sair dali, daquele chão, sentia a culpa lhe tomar cada parte dos ossos de seu corpo. As lagrimas começaram a lhe encharcar o rosto, mas dessa vez não foi um choro contido, a garota começou a soluçar desesperada, deitou sua face no chão frio, nunca em sua vida toda sentiu isso, essa dor, era maior que tudo, maior que ela, puxou a mão com força fazendo a agulha que lhe levava sangue desprender de sua mão deixando algumas gotas vermelhas mancharem todo aquele branco. Virou o rosto encostando a testa no piso, sentindo aquele pálido chão gelado colado aos lábios, mas quem se importava?

-Sasuke... eu te amo... te amo... não... por.. por que...

O choro se intensificou fazendo a garota bater a mão contra o chão como se estivesse descontando a dor nele.

Seu único amor verdadeiro, único, agora nunca mais a beijaria, nunca mostraria a preocupação que sentia com ela, nunca mais lhe diria palavras confortantes, nunca mais a salvaria, nunca teriam um futuro juntos, por que ela não ouviu e parou de correr, por que não confio nele, havia de certo modo matado seu próprio amor?

Virou o corpo agora se deitando com as costas coladas no chão, olhando o teto branco, juntou as mãos em cima de seu seio esquerdo, sentia que poderia arrancar seu coração pois só assim pararia de sentir a dor que sentia, amava-o seus cabelos pretos, lisos, macios, sua pele tão quente e branca que nunca ficava vermelha, seus olhos ônix, profundos em que amava mergulhar seus sentidos, suas mãos, seus dedos, seu corpo, sua boca, com um contorno perfeito levemente vermelha tão macia que despertava os maiores desejos da garota quando exibia aquele sorriso irônico, arrogante, especial, qualquer sorriso do garoto era um presente, suas palavras sempre diretas, sua voz calma e sexy, seu jeito todo, tudo, nunca mais veria, nunca mais, nunca. Por que ele tinha que ir?

Fechou os olhos.

_Adeus?_

Seu corpo não resistiu e adormeceu ali ao chão, em meio ao soro e sangue, sentindo que havia perdido metade de sua alma.

-------------------------------------

Era uma mão quente e carinhosa que tirava seus fios rosa do rosto.

Entreabriu os olhos e se deparou com dois olhos azuis, brilhantes.

Naruto estava parado ao lado de Sakura, sentando em uma cadeira com os braços apoiados na cama, olhando o rosto da kunoichi enquanto essa dormia, fazendo um leve carinho em sua face, passando os dedos calmamente.

-Sakura-chan, acordou...- sorriu maroto - fiquei preocupado com você.

Sakura estendeu os braços e abraçou o pescoço do garoto o puxando para perto, sentindo sua dor se amenizar. O abraçou por tempo indeterminado, até que o loiro não agüentou.

-nee... o que eu fiz para ganhar esse abraço? - estava sem entender a situação da garota, talvez o trauma havia sido enorme.

Sakura se separou de Naruto sem entender o por que da pergunta, será que ele não ligava pra Sasuke? Não Naruto, o que seguiu até o fim do mundo para trazer o moreno de volta. Não ele.

-Sasuke morreu, você queria que eu sorrisse Naruto? - disse seca.

Naruto cerrou os olhos um tanto sem compreender a situação.

-Sasuke.. morreu? - disse em um tom desentendido.

Sakura sentiu a esperança renascer em seu coração. Estava enganada?

-Ele não... - colocou a mão sobre a testa - Naruto pega aquela prancheta pra mim - apontou a prancheta na cama ao lado, tudo já estava em seu lugar no quarto, pelos raios de sol deveria já ser tarde.

Naruto se levantou e pegou a prancheta entregando na mão de Sakura, porém essa recusou segurá-la.

-Leia... por favor - disse agoniada.

Naruto pousou os olhos na prancheta e começou a proferir as palavras.

-Óbito, grande e em vermelho...- especificou - a ficha...Nome.. umh... nada escrito... idade.. aparentemente 26 anos - Sakura sentiu uma felicidade tomar conta de seu corpo - sexo.. feminino... anh..-Naruto estava para continuar a ler o que estava escrito porem a garota começou a sorrir lindamente, fazendo-o perder a atenção ao papel.

Em um impulso maluco abraçou o loiro fazendo-o derrubar a prancheta e quase tombar para trás.

-Eu fui idiota, não li a prancheta toda - gritava extasiada - achei que era do Sasuke, achei que ele tinha morrido - apertou o loiro que começava a sorrir entendendo o por que da bagunça no quarto quando a enfermeira entrou - não li tudo! Sou muito boba! - ria demasiadamente.

Naruto entendeu o motivo da garota estar tão acabada. Resolveu explicar tudo para ela, assim deixando-a a par da situação.

-Sakura. - a garota parou de abraçá-lo ainda sorrindo.

Começou a prestar atenção em Naruto.

-Ontem eu fui atrás do Sai e quando encontrei ele agente percebeu um ataque e fomos salvar você e o Sasuke, anh.. a kunai que atingiu você tinha um veneno e as outras que atingiram o Sasuke não tinham o veneno, o objetivo deles era te paralisar e depois acertar kunais normais. - parou respirando um pouco e pensando sobre o que mais deveria falar - Ai vocês deram entrada nesse hospital e você ficou nesse quarto com uma mulher, já que os quartos eram separados por feminino e masculino. - terminou a explicação básica de tudo, mas Sakura ainda tinha duvidas.

-E onde está o Sasuke e os outros? - perguntou a garota já entendendo por que não havia dividido o quarto com o Uchiha.

-Anh o Sasuke tava melhorzinho hoje na hora do almoço ai ele seguiu com as três famílias pra fazer escolta, ele, o Kakashi e o Sai. Eu fiquei pra te levar de volta pra Konoha.- disse o garoto alegre em suas atitudes.

_Sasuke mesmo machucado foi escoltar a Natsume... também depois do que eu fiz seria capaz de não pagarem Konoha pelo serviço... eu sou uma idiota, quase estraguei a missão..._

A garota suspirou, realmente, bater na pessoa da qual você está fazendo escolta é uma falha estúpida, mas agora Sasuke havia dado um jeito da missão não fracassar.

_Ele sempre me salva..._

Naruto olhava para Sakura um tanto agoniado, a garota retribuiu o olhar com uma feição de indagação. O loiro não se agüentou e se colocou novamente a falar.

-Nee... Sakura-chan... não quero me intrometer mas eu vou... não posso ficar de boca fechada sabe? - estava preocupado com as palavras.

Sakura achou estranho porém consentiu com a cabeça deixando o garoto continuar.

-Anh A Natsume beijou o Sasuke... eles ouviram o barulho que você fez quando ficou nervosa e o Teme se distraiu ai a Natsume agarrou ele pensando que você ia ver... e ela acertou né? - disse o garoto com um olhar distante, como se lembrasse do momento.

Sakura pensou, realmente o som que fez pode ser ouvido. Natsume era esperta e Sasuke se deixou distrair, tanto que o moreno empurrou a pequena víbora quando percebeu a situação. Acabou não confiando nele e caiu nas armações de Natsume. Ingênua. Mas agora tudo isso estava prestes a acabar, voltaria pra Konoha e ficaria a espera de seu amor. Sem Natsume, sem missão, sem empecilhos.

---------------------------------

Estava uma noite quente e calma, após caminhar por horas seguidas uma parte do time 7 estava em frente aos grandes portões de Konoha.

Sakura sorriu animada, depois desses dias confusos finalmente estava em sua vila, finalmente. Caminharam adentrando a vila. Naruto seguia até o shinobi que estava fazendo a guarda noturna, esse possuía uma faixa lhe cobrindo a área do nariz, vestia um uniforme de jounin e possuía cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados.

-Yo Kakashi já voltou? - perguntou o loiro um tanto cansado pela caminhada e principalmente pela missão.

Sakura olhava ainda afastada aguardando uma resposta interessante.

-Não, não voltou Naruto. - o homem bocejou.

Naruto agradeceu e voltou para o lado de Sakura, essa por sua vez desanimou. Sua intenção era que a primeira coisa a realizar em Konoha era pedir desculpas ao Uchiha, mas se esse não havia voltado seria inútil.

Caminharam silenciosos, gastaram todo o assunto que possuíam na caminhada até Konoha. Os caminhos se bifurcaram, Naruto seguiu para um lado e Sakura para outro, se despediram acenando calmamente.

A kunoichi continuou andando, vislumbrando as estrelas tão brilhantes naquela quase madrugada de céu limpo. Queria realmente ver Sasuke. Por mais que soubesse que o garoto estava bem a ultima lembrança que lhe habitava a mente era seu rosto coberto de sangue enquanto a protegia das kunais. Horrível memória.

Parou em frente à porta de sua casa, hesitou em abri-la, não queria entrar, queria vagar pela noite até que Sasuke voltasse, mas seu corpo pedia um banho e com certeza um descanso. Segurou a maçaneta e lentamente girou-a. Encontrou uma casa vazia e silenciosa, aos poucos adentrou o recinto sentindo o aroma de seu lar, nada melhor que estar em casa novamente. Jogou sua mala no sofá, se sentou ao lado desta descalçando as botas. Encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá por uns instantes, recuperando o animo para tomar seu banho e cair em sua cama.

A casa estava escura, mal podia enxergar o que acontecia em meio aquele breu, só podia ver o reflexo da lua que entrava pela janela em seu chão.

Tomou coragem assim levantando e seguindo em direção ao banheiro. As seguintes horas passaram rapidamente.

A kunoichi tomou seu banho retirando as ataduras de seus ferimentos, lavando-os calmamente, depois refez os curativos, vestiu uma blusinha branca e sua calcinha e se colocou a caminhar em direção a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e não encontrou nada além de algumas coisas congeladas.

Suspirou. Seguiu até o armário e apanhou um pacote de bolachas subindo novamente para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta lentamente e seguiu até sua cama, onde se sentou. Sua primeira visão foi à penteadeira, lembrou-se da noite que Sasuke esteve sentado ali, velando seu sono. Comeu algumas bolachas e largou o pacote de lado.

Deitou sua cabeça cansada no travesseiro macio e mirou o olhar para fora da janela, uma noite incrivelmente linda. Em konoha as noites de verão eram assim, sempre maravilhosas, sempre estreladas. Tentou cochilar mas não conseguia, sempre que fechava os olhos à lembrança do Uchiha ferido lhe vinha à mente.

Apos uma ou duas horas dormiu. E sonhou com o Uchiha.

-----------------------------------

Sentia seu rosto aquecido, suas pálpebras estavam vermelhas, resolveu abrir os olhos, mesmo não querendo acordar daquele sonho, mesmo querendo ficar na cama até mais tarde o sol a impediu.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente vendo o sol das 10:00 da manhã bater diretamente em sua cama. Espreguiçou-se, estava muito cansada, mas não ficaria em sua cama. Sua primeira atitude seria ver se Sasuke havia voltado, claro que antes seguiria sua rotina matinal. Levantou-se da cama calçando seus chinelos e caminhando para o banheiro. Escovou seus dentes e arrumou seus fios rosados com os dedos puxando a ponto de prendê-los em um rabo. Inclinou-se na pia lavando o rosto calmamente, isso era o que a garota transparecia, mas em seu interior estava aflita, queria vê-lo, queria senti-lo. Suspirou.

Desceu as escadas e tomou um copo de chá com o restante das bolachas do dia anterior. Subiu para seu quarto vestindo um shorts preto e uma camiseta levemente rosada, calçou também suas usuais botas. Hoje descansaria com certeza, não precisaria vestir suas luvas de batalha.

Passou no banheiro novamente, soltou o rabo que havia feito e foi penteando cuidadosamente os cabelos. Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta com todo o animo possível, objetivo traçado era comprar algo comestível e levar para Sasuke, assim poderiam almoçar, juntos.

Andava por Konoha, como sentiu falta daquele lugar, das ruas, das lojas, das pessoas. Caminhava com uma leve dificuldade, sentia pontadas em seus ferimentos, afinal estava com o braço, a perna e a barriga feridos, sem contar os arranhões e roxos que se apossavam de sua pele alva.

Chegou ao mercado e comprou alguns vegetais, cenoura, nabo, repolho, etc e comprou também bifum, um macarrão leve, feito de arroz, totalmente diferente do preferido de Naruto, o talharim pesado.

Pegou as sacolas e foi se dirigindo a casa do Uchiha, mas algo a interrompeu.

-Yo Sakura-chan! - disse o loiro caminhando em direção a garota.

Naruto estava alegre como sempre, carregava um embrulho de presente.

Sakura sorriu e aguardou o garoto se aproximar o suficiente para começarem um dialogo.

-Yo Naruto. - sorriu sem deixar transparecer sua ansiedade.

Naruto olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguém e logo se entregou.

-Estou esperando a Hinata aqui - passou a mão pelos fios dourados- ela está voltando de uma missão e pra chegar na casa dela ela tem que passar por aqui. - sorriu animado.

Sakura sem entender o por que do garoto não encontrar Hinata em casa e sem entender o motivo pelo qual estava lhe contando isso levantou a sobrancelha.

-Naruto, por que você não encontrar a Hinata na casa dela? - indagou.

O loiro teve seu rosto manchado pela cor vermelha.

-Eu tenho medo do pai dela entender errado. - riu sem graça.

A kunoichi compreendeu, ele queria entregar a boneca e não queria que o pai dela achasse que estava flertando com sua filha, porem não entendeu o que tinha com isso. O garoto parou por um segundo, mentalizando algo e se animou rapidamente.

-Lembrei! A Tsunade-baa-chan pediu para quando o kakashi e os outros chegarem nos reunirmos na sala dela!

_Como assim quando chegarem?????_

Sakura respirou fundo.

-Mas eles não chegaram ainda? - sua voz estava aflita - Eles deveriam ter chegado à noite não?

Naruto entendeu o que se passava, apenas sorriu carinhosamente.

-Nee Sakura-chan, tenho certeza que o Sasuke está bem! - disse com uma voz calma sorrindo - Até de madrugada eles chegam... certeza! Ai amanhã agente se reúne. - quando terminou a frase os olhos de Naruto se encheram de brilho.

Sakura olhou para trás e visualizou o time 8 caminhando lentamente.

Hinata instantaneamente corou, vermelha como um morango maduro e abaixou a cabeça.

Sakura sorriu.

-Yo Hinata!- gritou o loiro quando a garota se aproximou.

O time 8 cumprimentou Sakura e Naruto calmamente. Hinata não sorria porem estava vermelha. Naruto olhou por um momento para Sakura, essa somente o encorajou com os olhos.

-Isso é pra você. - estendeu o embrulho mal feito na cor laranja.

Hinata ficou sem reação, olhava pasmada para o presente, mal conseguia respirar. Todos aguardaram a garota tomar uma atitude até que Naruto quebrou o silencio.

-Hinata? - chamou-a.

A garota acordou do transe e segurou o embrulho em suas mãos, agradecendo somente com o movimento cordial que fazia com a cabeça. Abriu. Vislumbrou a pequena boneca que tanto era semelhante a si. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de água e procurou os olhos azuis de Naruto pedindo uma resposta. Naruto se apressou.

-Eu comprei por que vi e lembrei de você e você sempre foi tão legal comigo ai eu quis retribuir sabe? - sorriu feliz de sua conquista.

Hinata sorriu, um lindo sorriso que fez os garotos que ali estavam se concentrar em seu belo rosto.

-Arigatou Na... Naruto-kun - gaguejou levemente - como posso retribuir? Ah - soltou um leve gritinho - é quase hora do almoço e se você...- parou por um instante e mirou a Haruno com um ar preocupado.

No exato momento Sakura e Naruto perceberam o engano, as pessoas ainda achavam que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois. Engano.

Os dois membros do time 7 sacudiram suas cabeças em sinal negativo. Sakura sorriu.

-Eu vou indo gente, tenho que fazer meu almoço - mostrou as sacolas que carregava - Bom almoço Naruto e Hinata - sorriu parando um minuto para analisar as palavras - e Kiba e Shino. Tchau.

_Que bola fora... aff...esqueci que a Hinata nunca convidaria o Naruto para almoçar somente com ela..._

Hinata corou, estava estampado nos olhos da Hyuuga sua felicidade ao saber que Naruto não estava com Sakura.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosas deu meia volta e seguiu em direção a sua casa. Seu almoço especial com Sasuke havia ido por água abaixo. Queria ficar sozinha. Estava mal por não poder ver Sasuke até amanhã.

-Droga - sussurrou decepcionada.

Pisou em sua casa novamente. Sozinha.

Sentou-se no sofá, pensando no moreno.

Nada poderia fazer naquele momento. O queria, muito, sentia cada parte de sua alma, mente e corpo desejar Sasuke.

Levantou-se e seguiu até a cozinha. Fez o almoço que seria para o Uchiha.

Pegou um livro e se se sentou à mesa, lendo e saboreando sua própria comida. Tentaria não pensar em Sasuke até o dia seguinte.

Apos almoçar a garota resolve ocupar sua mente, limpou sua casa, já que seus pais estavam fora somente ela poderia deixar tudo organizado, arrumou seu guarda-roupa, trocou suas ataduras, lavou sua roupa suja e mesmo assim estava aflita.

O relógio caminhava lentamente, como uma tartaruga, mesmo estando ocupada com tantos afazeres ainda marcava 15:30.

-Relógio idiota. - esbravejou a garota.

Sasuke tomava sua mente o tempo todo e agora que não possuía mais nada a fazer esse tomava conta total de seus pensamentos. Odiou-se por um momento por somente conseguir pensar no Uchiha.

Sentou-se no sofá e abriu um livro sobre controle especial de chakra no tratamento de doenças crônicas. Um estalo lhe tomou a mente.

_O hospital!_

Era essa sua solução. Ajudaria no hospital, mesmo cansada e ferida não agüentaria ficar ali parada, e sempre que tinha um tempo passava o dia no hospital ajudando, algo como um estagio, uma fase de aprendizagem.

Subiu as escadas e pegou seu jaleco e seu crachá de liberação. Pegou sua bolsa e seguiu rapidamente para o hospital, quanto mais rápido lá chegasse mais breve seria sua espera por Sasuke.

Vestiu seu jaleco branco fechando todos seus botões, colocou seu crachá preso em seu bolso e seguiu para um exaustivo fim de tarde.

-------------------------------

Olhou o relógio na parede do corredor, esse marcava 23:53. Passou o maior tempo possível ocupada no hospital, ajudou em curativos, assistiu procedimentos novos para aumentar seu leque de opções de tratamentos, ajudou em cirurgias, enfim, teve um dia ocupado e cansativo. Seu corpo estava tremulo pois sua força havia acabado. Sentou em um banco do corredor. Uma chuva torrencial caia lá fora deixando as janelas embaçadas e o hospital com um ar de tristeza.

Shizune visualizou a garota de olhos esmeralda sentada, pensativa. Não acreditava, essa havia chego as 16:00 e estava li até agora? Havia voltado de uma complicada missão de madrugada e estava trabalhando ali até aquele horário, algo estava errado. Porem preferiu não perguntar, somente se sentou ao lado da aprendiz de Tsunade.

-Sakura, boa noite. - sorriu enquanto sentava.

Sakura acordou de seu transe, além de cansada e com dores no corpo estava com a mente em olhos negros e profundos que no momento estavam distantes.

-Boa noite Shizune. - sorriu disfarçando seu cansaço.

Estava acabada. Shizune sorriu e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Vá para casa descansar Sakura.

A garota voltou a encarar o chão, não queria ir para sua casa, deitar em sua cama e imaginar Sasuke chegando. Queria ocupar sua mente, por si passaria a madrugada trabalhando no hospital e seguiria diretamente para o escritório da Hokage de manhã. Balançou a cabeça em sentido negativo, ainda olhando para o chão.

-Não estou cansada...- sussurrou, sua voz saia baixa, porém nos corredores do hospital calmo podia-se ouvir muito bem.

Shizune se levantou sorrindo.

-Vi seu sensei a pouco, acho que este não ficaria muito animado em te ver trabalhando até essas horas não acha?

Sakura sentiu um choque, cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiou, sua mente girou violentamente.

_Se Kakashi voltou então..._

Antes que seu raciocínio se concluísse Sakura levantou rapidamente do banco, encarando Shizune.

-Arigatou Shizune! - quase gritou de tão feliz que estava.

Sakura se pos a correr pelos largos e silenciosos corredores do hospital deixando Shizune para trás sem ao menos entender algo.

-Oras, isso foi bem eficaz não? - disse para si mesma vendo Sakura abandonar o hospital tão rapidamente.

Sakura saiu em meio à chuva sem ao menos pegar um guarda-chuva ou algo.

Uma das enfermeiras gritou para a kunoichi.

-Sakura-san, você vai ficar gripada, volte! - estava preocupada com a garota, a chuva era fortíssima e já se passava da meia noite, uma péssima combinação.

Sakura parou e olhou para trás, sorrindo, seu corpo já estava encharcado, deixando sua blusa colada em sua silhueta e ainda transparente.

-Então me espere amanhã para tomar uma injeção! - gritou acenando um tchau eufórico e seguindo noite a fora em meio à chuva forte.

-Essa garota... aiaia...-caminhou para dentro.

Sakura corria pelas ruas escuras e molhadas de Konoha, não, ela não se importava, só queria vê-lo, só queria poder beijá-lo.

Chegou em frente ao local, subiu freneticamente as escadas e se deparou com a porta da casa dele. Seu estado era lastimável, não poderia negar, o jaleco que usava estava aberto depois de um longo dia de serviço, porem este estava ensopado colando em seu corpo, assim como a blusa branca que usava, deixando evidente seu sutiã rosa com bolinhas brancas. Como era infantil.

Com a mão puxou os fios molhados para trás, tirando-os da frente de seus olhos. Água lhe corria pelo corpo, atrapalhando sua visão.

Mesmo nesse estado não desistiria daquele momento, respirou fundo tomando coragem. Alguns estranhos pensamentos tomaram sua mente.

_E se ele estiver nervoso e me mandar ir para casa? E se Sai contou alguma coisa pra ele? Com certeza estaria bravo, ou talvez nem ligasse... será que ele quer me ver? _

Um nervoso tomou seu coração, será que Sasuke partilhava o mesmo sentimento de saudades que a garota possuía naquele momento?

Só havia uma maneira de saber. Levou a mão esquerda até a madeira e bateu levemente três vezes na porta, novamente levando a mão até seu coração e aguardou.

A maçaneta girou vagarosamente.

Sakura engoliu sua saliva tentando buscar coragem. Era agora, não tinha para onde fugir, o que quer que acontecesse ela deveria agüentar, se tivesse que sorrir, sorriria, se tivesse que chorar, bem não queria mas essa opção era valida. Muito valida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo!**

**Oka... muitas fotos lindas tirei esse final de semana! Mim happy! Bom, felizes por ter o Sasuke-kun vivo ainda? Nya eu não sou malvada! **

**Motoko Li**

Viu você não precisa me odiar, o Sasu-kun ta vivinho e inteiro... bem... mais ou menos inteiro! Pode deixar que o Sasuke sempre ganha a Sakura... eu tbm sou fangirl de SasuXSaku! E a propósito... menina sua fic ta me deixando ansiosa demais! To loca pra saber o que vai rolar! Agora é só sentar e esperar o ultimo capitulo... ta difícil escrever... parece que não quero terminar sabe? Hihihih!

**Haruka's Onigiri**

Não respondi oq? O.õ Vc tem que ver que o Sasuke foi pra missão já acabado, apanhou, pegou chuva (gripado) e tava cansado, sem contar que ele estava atento com os movimentos dos vilões ao redor, ai a Sakura aparece e tira atenção dele... Natsume é malvada e esperta! Huhuhuhu! O Itachão é loco... fala sério... o Sasuke é bem mais estiloso e gostoso! Ui!

**Sabaku no Y**

Ele não morreu viu????? Nya... nunca mataria o Sasu-kun! Sim, só falta o ultimo capitulo ai dou tchau tchau pra fic! Mas ta difícil escrever viu... bom, espero que termine logo!

**Vivi-chan**

Nya, ele não morreu, nunca faria isso com o Uchiha do meu coração! O sai vai sobreviver, ele consegue! Final de fic é complicado... meu coração ta apertado demais!

**Uchiha Mayara**

A Natsume teve o que merecia, garotinha esnobe! Huhuhuhu! Sasu-kun 100 viu? Você sonhou com a minha fic? Sério? O que você sonhou? Brigada por elogiar, serio isso me deixa tããão feliz que me da vontade de me jogar no chão e rolar! (sou boba né?) Uma peça? Opa me conta mais!

**Meygan**

As fotos estão lindas! Assim que eu conseguir vou colocar todas em algum lugar e te passo o link, por enquanto tem algumas no meu orkut e no meu deviant art, o link do deviant art estará no meu profile oka? O Naruto vai ficar com a Hinata! (eu queria) Isso ai, chega nas baladas e cai matando, mas lembre-se esse tipo de menino gosta das difíceis, ou seja, não se joga não! Huhuhuhu!

**-niii**

Eu nunca teria coragem de matar o sasu-kun! A Natsume só não apanhou mais por que senão eles falhariam na missão... sabe como é né?

**Camila**

Bom, Sasuke vivo está ok, agora só falta o sasuke ficar com a Sakura! Huhuhuhu! SasuXSaku é o casal mais perfeito ever! Eu sou muito fangirl mesmo!

**Keima**

Eu me chamo Kitty e não Cacilda! (uahauhauhauahuha) Está ai o 16, e vê se não morre do coração hein? Muito jovem pra morrer! E ainda falta o ultimo capitulo! Huhuhuhu!

**Dulce**

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

PRONTO, TA VIVO!

Auhauhauhauhauahua!

**Thamy**

Leu o 391? O.o super demais ahn... agora to curiosa pro 392! A Bakatsuki é legal, gosto de todos... mas o Dei-chan é especial no meu coração... ai se eu tivesse um namorado com duas bocas nas mãos...(desmaia) auhauahuah! Uchiha Sai... uhm seria interessante, mas acho que nem rola, o Sai não tem O CHARME dos Uchiha... fala sério, exceto pelo Óbito os Uchihas tem um Q especial! As fotos depois eu coloco o link do meu deviant art no meu profile! Vc devia postar suas historinhas, elas podem ser interessantes e vc nem sabe... essa fic aki era uma historinha minha... viu? Brigada por gastar o seu tempo me deixando review, fico muito grata!

**Lepitas**

Está ai o capitulo 16! Eai o que achou dele? Brigada por ler a fic viu? \o/

**Tipaçin**

Chorou foi? Nya agora vc pode sorrir, ele esta vivinho! Epa... como assim pegar o Sai... entra na fila oras! Auhauahuha!

**Taliane**

A Sakura tenta... mas sempre quando se trata do Uchiha ela vira um estorvo... tadenha... Gostou do Sasu-kun? É o que eu mais me empenho para fazer as ações, tão difícil colocar falas pra ele! Fico feliz pelos elogios, brigada mesmo do fundo do meu coração! S2

**Uchiha Yown**

Eu sou uma dramaqueen! Tadenhu do sasuke... ele se ferra geral né? Mas eu amo ele assim mesmo! Essa luta realmente ta cada vez mais complexa, só sei que ou o Sasuke ganha ou alguém para a luta... o Itachão NUNCA vai ganhar! Huhuhuhu! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, agora rumo ao ultimo!

**Isso ai pessoal, só falta mais um capitulo e a fic acaba... não vou prometer data e nem nada por que estou criativamente travada, parei na pagina quatro do capitulo e não consigo escrever mais... porém farei meu melhor para ter uma capitulo bom e que não demore tanto! Brigada mesmo pela atenção e pelos minutos gastos aqui, fico muito feliz!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS POR QUE ESSA VAI SER A ULTIMA VEZ QUE VOU RESPONDER JÁ QUE SERÁ O ULTIMO CAPITULO... SNIF... ME FAÇAM FELIZ, CLIQUEM NO GO!!!!!!!!!**

**LOV U ALL!**

**KISUS**


	17. FINAL Kimi Ga Sora Datta

**KIMI GA SORA DATTA **

**Capitulo 17 (final) – Kimi Ga Sora Datta (você é meu céu)**

A porta se abriu lentamente deixando um leve rangido pairar no ar.

Sakura cortou a respiração, sentiu seu coração bater descontroladamente.

A chuva estava forte deixando até mesmo as luzes das ruas embaçadas, e de repente se apagaram. A chuva deveria ter acabado com a luz da vila. Sakura já estava nervosa, sentiu-se mais preocupada.

_Merda..._

A porta se abriu totalmente revelando o Uchiha. Esse estava somente com uma bermuda preta até a altura do joelho, acabara de sair do banho pois seus cabelos negros estavam molhados lhe roçando delicadamente a face, uma toalha azul se encontrava fazendo a volta em seu pescoço, sem contar que algumas gotas de água escorriam de seus fios negros descendo por seu rosto e terminando por ser perderem em seu abdômen perfeito. Sakura ficou estática assistindo o Uchiha parado a sua frente. 

-Entra. - se virou caminhando em direção a cama que se encontrava no recinto, sentando na beira dessa.

A garota tomou coragem e começou a caminhar timidamente para dentro da casa fechando a porta atrás de si. No chão marcas de água no formato de sua bota eram feitas. Estava encharcada. Mal podia enxergar naquele escuro, somente os raios da chuva iluminavam o recinto. Para o moreno deveria ser fácil se achar dentre a escuridão, estava acostumado a deixar as luzes sempre apagadas.

Sasuke pegou a toalha e com as duas mãos secou seu cabelo o bagunçando, assim retomando sua forma levemente arrepiada, jogou a toalha em uma cadeira e depositou as duas mãos no colchão segurando seu corpo, mirou os olhos no rosto da garota. Estava maravilhoso.

-O que aconteceu? - disse o garoto com um tom levemente preocupado na voz.

Sakura acordou do transe que se encontrava. Levantou levemente a sobrancelha. 

-Como assim o que aconteceu? - perguntou a garota sem entender o ponto. 

Não havia nada errado.

Sasuke fechou os olhos respirando fundo, parecia cansado.

-Sakura, você bateu na minha porta de madrugada, com o uniforme do hospital e veio até aqui mesmo com essa chuva. - passou a mão no cabelo abrindo os olhos. - Algo sério deve ter acontecido, ou estou enganado? - indagou à kunoichi.

Sakura se sentiu idiota. Por que estava ali? Era madrugada, a chuva lá fora era pesada, estava vestida com o jaleco do hospital, realmente parecia que algo fora do normal havia acontecido, alguém morrido ou algum acidente, mas tudo não passava de um simples pedido de desculpas. 

_Burra..._

Suspirou e fitou o chão à frente de seus pés. Esse estava totalmente molhado.

-Eu vim te pedir desculpa. - sussurrou deixando sua voz quase 

inalditivel.

Sasuke se levantou ficando em pé em frente à garota. 

-Você não me deve desculpas. - disse com a voz fria e ríspida de quando não estava gostando do assunto.

Realmente não estava gostando do assunto.

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada com as palavras do moreno, mesmo saindo de seus lábios de uma forma não muito amigável. Porem sua satisfação terminou em alguns segundos.

-Você deve desculpas ao time. - repreendia a kunoichi - você quase colocou tudo a perder na missão. 

Sakura se sentiu um tanto ofendida, não mentiria, sabia que havia errado muito nessa missão. Deixou seu posto sem permissão e foi atacada por dois ninjas e se não fosse por Sai estaria morta, depois o tapa certeiro que deu em Natsume sendo que essa era a pessoa que deveria ser protegida e por fim o ataque atrás do hotel em que Sasuke a salvou. Encarou o moreno. 

Um shinobi deve saber separar sentimentos pessoais das missões, se não fosse por Sasuke, mesmo ferido, acompanhar as famílias em escolta de volta para suas mansões talvez a missão acabasse falhando, de certo modo foi salva três vezes na mesma missão, uma vergonha. Onde estavam os ensinamentos de Tsunade? Depois da volta de Sasuke havia perdido em parte seu foco nas missões, era difícil conviver com o garoto, e isso estava acabando com ela, não deixaria o time 7 nunca, mas estava sendo complicado sempre pensar em fazer a missão funcionar sentindo-se avaliada pelo garoto. Kakashi nunca a julgou, Naruto sempre a achou incrível independente do que fizesse, Sai, por mais que a maltratasse, nunca duvidou de suas habilidades, mas Sasuke; Esse sempre a observava, com os mesmos olhos desde criança, a achava irritante, poderia até gostar da personalidade dela, mas isso não a fazia menos irritante. Ela odiava isso, ele a olhava como se fosse uma pequena criança desamparada. 

Lembrou-se do dia em que beijou Naruto, o fatídico dia em que estava bêbada e foi carregada contra vontade pelo garoto. Sentiu uma ponta de raiva, ela ali pedindo desculpa, querendo mostrar que estava mal por tudo que acontecera, que sentiu falta de vê-lo, que pensou que este estava morto, tentando dizer apenas três simples palavras: Eu te amo, e ele dando uma bronca desnecessária. Não agüentou.

-Não me trate como uma criança! Eu sei onde errei Sasuke! - limpou a água da chuva que escorria de seus cabelos pelo seu rosto. - Eu só queria te ver! Só! -terminou a frase batendo o pé no chão.

Sasuke piscou demoradamente. Sakura sabia que havia irritado o garoto, e como sabia, conhecia aquele suspiro.

O Uchiha fitou profundamente os olhos verdes de Sakura. Segurou a mão molhada da garota fazendo uma forte pressão com os dedos para essa não escapar. A Haruno sentiu aquela mão quente apertando a sua, aquele olhar tão direto, seu coração acelerou. talvez havia passado do limite.

Sasuke soltou leves palavras pelos lábios tão perfeitos.

-Vou mostrar que não te considero criança, Sakura. 

Mal a garota pode perguntar o que ele pretendia, Sasuke a puxou pela mão 

fazendo seus corpos se colidirem.

Ficaram sem se mover, sentindo-se tão próximos, Sakura sentiu os olhos de Sasuke a fitando, os olhou. Tão profundos, estavam visualizando seus lábios. Corou violentamente. Queria um beijo do moreno, queria sentir seus lábios, mas esse somente a olhava, como se estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto a deixando descontrolada. 

Sasuke soltou o braço de Sakura deixando-o livre para se mover. Subiu as mãos tocando levemente a pele de Sakura que se encontrava embaixo do tecido fino branco porém extremamente molhado até chegar aos ombros da garota. Sakura sentiu sua pele arrepiar com o toque do moreno, sentia seu coração acelerar. 

Ele não desviava em momento algum o olhar que pousava sobre os lábios da garota, queria beijá-la com certeza, mas antes a provocaria. Adorava ver a garota se desmanchar com seus toques. Deslizou os dedos por baixo do tecido branco o empurrando, deixando assim o jaleco branco e encharcada cair ao chão, suas roupas molhadas estavam totalmente a mostra, seu pequeno shorts preto, sua blusinha branca levemente transparente deixando o sutiã à mostra, as gotas de água escorrendo por suas coxas até encontrarem o chão. Sasuke a desejou mais.

Sakura gelou, Sasuke a estava despindo?

Não conseguia se mover.

O Uchiha desceu as mãos quentes pelos braços gelados de Sakura até alcançar a altura dos cotovelos da garota.

Sentia seu coração pulsar, não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto do garoto, estava ansiosa e preocupada, sentia um misto de sentimentos incríveis, não conseguia tomar uma atitude. Sasuke segurou os braços da garota fazendo uma leve pressão com os dedos, mordeu o lábio inferior lentamente, demonstrando suas vontades momentâneas, fazendo Sakura suspirar e assim que essa amoleceu o corpo ele empurrou vagarosamente seus braços a encostando contra parede ao lado de seu sofá, a prensou usando seu próprio corpo.

Sakura sentiu o corpo quente do garoto colado no seu. Esse estava sem camisa o que facilitava a proximidade. Corações disparados. A garota fechou os olhos aproveitando as mãos do Uchiha que desviavam o caminho de seus braços pousando levemente em sua barriga, levantando com as pontas dos dedos o tecido molhado que já se encontrava colado em volta de seu umbigo. Seus dedos eram precisos e quentes. Sua respiração falhava conforme o garoto se mexia. Uma das mãos do moreno continuou embaixo do tecido, deslizando os dedos lentamente, tocando a pele alva de Sakura subindo até alcançar o tecido rosa de bolinhas brancas, até sentir que seus dedos faziam a volta no seio da garota, até escutar essa soltar um gemido baixo e abafado de prazer em senti-lo tocá-la tão intimamente. 

Queria mais.

Sakura se escorava cada vez mais na parede, fechava os olhos para não ter que encarar o Uchiha. Mesmo com as luzes apagadas seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com o escuro deixando-a enxergar os olhos penetrantes de Sasuke. 

O garoto sorriu, deixando a língua deslizar por seus lábios, estava impaciente, a tanto queria fazê-la sua e agora era a chance, não havia uma pessoa capaz de interromper o momento, nem Sai, nem Naruto, nem Kakashi e muito menos Natsume. Agora seria para valer, somente ele e a garota dos cabelos rosa. Não a deixaria escapar.

O garoto deslizou a outra mão em direção a coxa da garota, apertando levemente a área, deixando-a ainda mais descontrolada. 

Sakura se sentia febril, seu coração batia forte e sua respiração estava fora do comum, mesmo estando molhada com a água fria da chuva sentia seu corpo quente. Por que sempre havia água quando eles estavam a sos?

Sasuke segurou firmemente a coxa de Sakura e levantou a perna da garota apoiando-a no sofá, agora sim podia sentir seu corpo completamente colado no dela, estava entre as pernas de Sakura. 

Essa somente usou as duas mãos para agarrar a nuca do moreno, sentia perfeitamente o membro de Sasuke contra sua virilha, ele estava excitado. Percebia que o garoto era bem dotado, também era algo de se esperar já que se tratava de Uchiha Sasuke.

O garoto começou a se mover lentamente. Ainda olhava o rosto da garota, atento a cada movimento dessa, vendo-a tão descontrolada, começou a fazer uma leve pressão com os dedos por cima do tecido do sutiã. Sakura sentia o roçar do membro do garoto em seu clitóris, um frio percorria seu corpo a cada investida, sua calcinha, mesmo molhada, começava a ficar quente por sua aparente excitação. Quando sentiu os dedos do garoto se moverem usou as mãos que estavam pousadas na nuca dele para puxar-lhe levemente o cabelo, não conseguia se controlar, queria ser dele. Desceu a mão esquerda até as costas nuas do garoto e lhe desferiu um leve arranhar de unhas, não queria que ele parasse, nunca.

Sasuke sentiu as unhas da garota lhe arranhar, gemeu baixinho e tomou uma próxima atitude, com os dedos afastou o sutiã de Sakura.

Movia os dedos em círculos ao redor do mamilo de Sakura e depois levou o dedo indicador até sua língua, o molhando com sua saliva quente e voltou a depositá-lo em cima do mamilo já rígido, fazendo leves movimentos.

Sakura não conseguia segurar sua voz, começou a gemer baixo, deixando o garoto cada vez mais excitado.

Sasuke piscou lentamente sentindo a garota. Desceu a mão que se encontrava no seio da garota até sua coxa, e num súbito movimento levantou sua outra perna a fazendo ficar apoiada na parede segurando ao redor de seu pescoço. Estavam perfeitamente encaixados. 

Sakura se assustou de inicio, seus seios estavam prensados pelo peitoral do garoto, suas pernas faziam a volta no quadril dele, sentia o pulsar do membro rígido que se encontrava pressionado contra sua parte mais intima. 

Nunca havia ficado tão próxima de um garoto, muito menos do Uchiha.

Esse aproximou lentamente o rosto do da garota, roçou seus lábios nos dela, levemente, a fazendo se arrepiar mais, parou por um instante, só assim, com os rostos tão próximos que Sakura reparou a respiração de Sasuke também fora do normal. Esse encostou sua testa na dela, e fechou os olhos tomando ar que lhe faltava. Sakura olhava para o semblante do garoto, até que esse abriu os olhos lhe encarando de uma forma diferente, nunca havia visto Sasuke assim, ele estava realmente excitado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Segurou forte Sakura contra seu corpo e afundou-se nos lábios da garota, beijando-lhe com muita vontade, doces, sempre eram doces e o embriagavam. 

Suas bocas se prensavam forte, fazendo os lábios deslizarem um contra o outro, suas línguas se entrelaçavam, se tocavam, mordia-lhe o lábio inferior, sentindo sua pele quente, roubando o único ponto de respiração da garota, roubando-lhe sua alma, se movia lentamente fazendo o coração da kunoichi se acelerar mais e mais, sentindo-a perfeitamente, seus seios, suas pernas, seus cabelos, tudo, nunca quis tanto uma garota como a queria. 

Sakura se assustou assim que Sasuke a separou da parede; ainda a segurando carregou-a até a mesa que se encontrava próxima, sentando-a. 

_O que ele pretende?_

Sasuke subiu as mãos das coxas de Sakura passando por seu abdômen e segurando o tecido branco de sua blusa. Ela engoliu a seco, sabia o que ele faria, não era capaz de se mover, queria assistir aqueles dedos com que tanto sonhou tirar-lhe cada pedaço de sanidade que lhe restava, olhou as mãos de Sasuke levantando sua blusa, estava um tanto ansiosa, desviou o olhar, fixou os olhos no rosto do garoto, lindo. Esse somente a olhava de uma forma sexy, sempre mantendo o rosto próximo, lábios próximos, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração. Seus fios úmidos e negros lhe caiam ao rosto tocando levemente o rosto da garota, ela havia bagunçado-lhe o cabelo e ele estava lindo ao seu ver, só ficaria mais lindo se estivesse por cima desta.

Sentiu os dedos do Uchiha passarem por cima de seus seios e instintivamente levantou os braços, sem ao menos desviar o olhar, deixando assim a blusa branca passar por seu pescoço, cabeça e por fim ser jogada ao chão. Suspirou ansiosa. Sasuke voltou suas mãos para as costas da garota, roçando os dedos em sua pele, a fazendo sentir um arrepio. Fechou os olhos para senti-lo, mordeu os lábios para se concentrar, falha certa. Apoio às mãos na mesa para sustentar seu corpo, do jeito que se encontrava poderia cair a qualquer momento, e estava caindo, somente em sua mente.

Ele deslizou os lábios pela maçã do rosto da garota depositando-lhe leves beijos na orelha, passando a ponta da língua no contorno de sua nuca. 

Envolveu os dedos nas costas do sutiã e em um breve momento abriu o fecho se livrando da peça que atrapalharia o caminho. Continuou a beijá-la, deslizava a língua pela pele do pescoço da Kunoichi, depositando-lhe leves beijos. Desceu as mãos pelas costas da garota até encontrar suas mãos que usava para apoiar seu peso. As segurou e levou até seu peitoral. 

Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga, algo a deixando louca, estava suando em sentir os lábios do uchiha, em sentir seus músculos definidos, seu corpo, seu, finalmente seria seu, arranhou o abdômen perfeito do garoto. 

Gemeu alto no momento que sentiu a língua do garoto tocando seu mamilo; 

Lentamente passava a ponta da língua no bico de seu mamilo, onde era mais sensível, fazendo-a sentir os músculos de sua parte intima se contraírem pelo excesso de prazer, Sakura desviou as mãos do peitoral de Sasuke segurando em seu cabelo, sentindo-o sugar levemente seu mamilo, passando a língua por seu seio todo. Mordeu levemente o mamilo somente com as pontas dos dentes. 

-Sasuke... - gemeu baixo com a voz desconcertada, sem querer.

Enroscava os dedos nos fios negros do cabelo do Uchiha, estava louca, pendeu a cabeça para trás, em uma tentativa de conseguir ar, puxando os fios negros, arranhando-lhe a nuca e envolvendo as pernas em volta do quadril do garoto apertando-o forte.

Sasuke levou as mãos até o cós do pequeno shorts preto e segurou, enquanto ainda se deliciava na pele da garota foi quase que imperceptivelmente descendo o tecido, afastando as pernas de Sakura para deixar a peça deslizar.

Sakura sentiu seu shorts passando por suas coxas, descendo por suas pernas, até ser totalmente retirado de seu corpo. O garoto aproveitando as mãos, que estavam depositadas nas pernas da garota, desceu até suas botas as retirando rapidamente. Estava quase nua, somente sua calcinha havia sobrado. Sasuke a olhou, seguiu os pés delicados, passando pelas pernas bem torneadas, coxas maravilhosas, abdômen definido, seios médios porem bem formados, cabelos molhados levemente colados ao rosto rubro olhos verdes, profundos, lábios cor de morango, ela o tirava do sério, mesmo se portando como uma garota irritante, ele queria tocar cada parte daquele corpo.

Sakura sempre sonhou com esse momento, mas não imaginava que seria assim, maravilhoso. Suava levemente, estava muito quente, sentia-se um tanto envergonhada por ter sua calcinha molhada tão rapidamente pelo liquido quente involuntário. 

Sasuke não era virgem, mas estava se sentindo um, estava impaciente para tê-la, mas não deixaria sua impaciência atrapalhar tudo, antes deveria enlouquecê-la até essa gritar seu nome inúmeras vezes, amava quando 

Sakura gemia seu nome, desde mais novo sempre quando essa o chamava imaginava como seria seu nome sendo gemido por aquela voz doce. Levou as mãos à nuca da garota; Segurou os cabelos rosas da garota fazendo essa acordar do transe que estava, tendo controle dessa.

Aproximou o rosto ao dela, estavam se olhando, fixamente, suas respirações se misturavam. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto descia sua outra mão pela coxa de Sakura até encontrar o tecido fino, úmido e quente de sua calcinha. Tocou-a com a ponta do indicador sentindo que a área estava quente e úmida, ela o queria também.

Sakura instantaneamente fechou os olhos. Não, ele não a deixaria fechar os olhos, gostava de Vê-la corada, gostava de provocá-la, de ver como essa mesmo sendo apaixonada há tanto tempo por ele mal conseguia encará-lo, sentia-se um lobo atacando uma ovelhinha desprotegida.

-Sakura... - sua voz era rouca e baixa. Suave.

Ela sabia. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu rosto corar, ele a queria assim, olhando-o, não era má idéia, o garoto sempre fora lindo, mas isso a constrangia, o Uchiha a fazia sentir como a criança que foi, indefesa. Esse passou a língua em seu lábio inferior mordendo-o em seguida, gostava de vê-la indefesa. Continuou a mover os dedos por cima do tecido, brincando com a garota, a deixando fora de si. 

Sorriu vitorioso. 

Sakura se sentia cada vez mais envergonhada, ele a olhava fixamente, estava saboreando seus gemidos, essa era a verdade, podia sentir os olhos negros dele a medirem.

Sasuke usou a mão que se encontrava na nuca da garota para lentamente deitá-la na mesa gelada. Essa sentiu a respiração falhar, além da mesa estar fria ela sabia que algo mais serio estava para acontecer, contraiu os músculos do corpo. O garoto segurou suas coxas apertando-as com os dedos e em um súbito movimento a puxou para a ponta da mesa, sentiu que essa estava com medo, era essa a palavra? Era um misto de medo com ansiedade e prazer, algo que sempre soube que podia fazer Sakura sentir e sempre soube que só ele podia fazer isso, ele e mais ninguém.

-O.. oque você... vai... vai fazer? - sussurrou sem ar.

Ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, não precisava de palavras.

Sasuke flexionou os joelhos, agachando. Para começar depositou um beijo úmido na virilha da garota, tocando a pele levemente com os lábios, algo bem calmo e provocante. Sentiu as pernas de Sakura tremulas. Sorriu. 

Estava se deliciando com as reações dessa, esse misto de sentimentos, era isso que ele queria.

Passou a ponta da língua na parte interna de sua coxa deslizando até o fino tecido de sua calcinha. Sakura envergou o corpo demonstrando sua excitação.

Sasuke segurou o elástico da calcinha e o puxou para os lados de forma que ela se rasgasse sem machucar Sakura. 

Ouviu o som do tecido sendo rasgado. Desesperou-se, o que ele faria? 

O Uchiha soltou o tecido o deixando caído ao chão. Lambeu os lábios lentamente para que esses estivessem preparados para o que pretendia, encostou a ponta da língua no clitóris de Sakura, levemente.

Essa gemeu alto sentindo a língua quente do garoto tocar-lhe sua parte intima, era uma sensação incrível, apertou os olhos. Sasuke fechou os lábios ao redor da área que tocara e moveu a língua em um circulo. Gemeu sentindo a língua do garoto se mover lentamente, sentia seu corpo relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um frio subindo por sua espinha, estava quente, passou a mão por entre os seios tentando conter seu coração em seu peito. 

Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua, algumas vezes fechando os lábios sugando levemente a área.

Sakura por impulso começou a movimentar o quadril lentamente em um sentindo diferente da língua do Uchiha, aumentando assim o prazer que sentia. Queria gritar, mas não faria, mas estava difícil manter-se sã, sentindo o Uchiha entre suas pernas. O garoto começou a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos levando-a a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos de seu quadril, estava adorando deixá-la descontrolada, tinha um gosto especial, o gosto de tê-la após tantos anos de espera. Sakura levou o dedo indicador dobrado a boca, mordendo-o afim de não gritar. 

Sentia seu corpo estremecer, não conseguia racionalizar, sua respiração falhava, continuou a aumentar os movimentos, algo insano, seus dedos começaram a adormecer assim como seu corpo, uma sensação incrível, indescritível, sentiu um forte calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo, suava, mordeu o lábio conforme os sentimentos foram lhe tomando, um por um tirando-lhe cada pedaço de seus pensamentos, deixando-lhe de mente vazia, seu corpo tremia, não queria parar, mais, mais, eram as únicas palavras que faziam parte de seus devaneios. Gemeu alto o suficiente para parecer um grito. Seu primeiro orgasmo.

Sasuke sentiu que a garota havia gozado. Aquele gemido, era disso que estava falando, apertou seu membro com os dedos, se contendo. Levantou-se passando o dedo indicador pelo canto de sua boca assim limpando o excesso de saliva. Sorriu ao ver como Sakura respirava. Seus seios subiam e desciam com a intensidade da respiração desta. Levou as mãos até as costas da garota a ajudando a levantar da mesa. Juntou seu peitoral com os seios de Sakura em um abraço. Aproximou a língua da orelha da garota lambendo-lhe levemente o lóbulo.

-Tão sensível...- sussurrou com um tom malicioso.

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem, sorriu. Piscou calmamente fechando os olhos. Mal conseguia responder, estava de certo modo dopada, era como se tivesse acabado de acordar, seu corpo não a respondia. Adorava a sensação de estar presa aos braços do Uchiha, envolvida naquele perfume inigualável do garoto, sentindo suas peles tão coladas, seus dedos, sua respiração, queria mais, queria fazê-lo gemer. Era sua vez.

Sakura fez uma leve pressão com os dedos na nuca do garoto. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas do Uchiha, sentindo o corpo do garoto se mover com o toque, sentindo-o prender a respiração. Pousou as mãos no quadril do garoto. O empurrou levemente afastando seu corpo. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, seus olhos entre abertos, era uma garota linda, mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Ele a olhou com uma leve curiosidade no rosto. 

Era sua vez de sorrir, e o fez. Sakura sorriu maliciosamente segurando o cós do shorts preto do garoto. Desceu da mesa e se colocou em pé em frente ao Uchiha, começou a dar passos em direção a esse, levando-o a caminhar para trás. Sasuke sorriu levemente, somente com o canto da boca, ela queria brincar? Era isso? Então queria vê-la agir, poderia ser interessante.

Pararam próximos ao sofá. Sakura ainda sorria. Sasuke somente esperava a ação da garota. 

A kunoichi ficou nas pontas dos pés, para alcançá-lo sem esse ter que se curvar, juntou os lábios, fazendo um biquinho meigo. Ele sorriu. Juntaria os lábios com os dela. Erro. 

Assim que Sasuke foi responder ao beijo Sakura desviou a boca levando-a em direção ao peitoral do garoto, depositou-lhe um beijo úmido e lento, tocando as pontas dos lábios, depois fechando-os e assim se separando da pele lentamente. 

O Uchiha sorriu fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio. Estava gostando da idéia, muito.

Sakura continuou, queria senti-lo, era maravilhoso poder beijar Uchiha Sasuke, sentir a pele deste por debaixo de seus lábios, sempre o quis, sempre, nunca teve duvidas, sempre. Roçou a língua em seu mamilo. Ele segurou a respiração, seria muito orgulhoso para gemer?

Deslizou a língua ao redor do mamilo desse, porem não se manteve ali, continuou a descer, dobrando os joelhos levemente, deslizando a língua por cada músculos definido do garoto, cada parte da pele dele, até encontrar seu umbigo. Circulou o local com a língua e depositou um beijo úmido fechando os lábios sobre o orifício, inserindo a ponta da língua levemente, delicioso. Ele soltou a respiração, passou a mão nos fios negros e úmidos de seu cabelo, ela o estava provocando, mas ele estava apreciando.

Sentiu a boca da garota se afastar. Sakura segurou firmemente o shorts, era agora ou nunca. O olhou, recebeu um olhar em troca, como queria aquele olhar, como amava aqueles olhos, aquele ar de superioridade, tão sexy, tão especial, tão próprio do Uchiha, tão calmo e suave e ao mesmo tempo tão enlouquecedor, fazia muitas em konoha suspirarem, mas era ela que ele olhava, ela e mais nenhuma. Tomou coragem.

Foi lentamente dobrando os joelhos e descendo o shorts, pouco a pouco, até deixá-lo nu. Parado a sua frente. Ele não se importava, nem se encabulava, deveria ter feito isso varias vezes. Que corpo, cada parte, dele era delicioso. Respirou fundo e o empurrou contra o sofá.

O Uchiha caiu sentado, apenas visualizando-a tomar uma atitude, era interessante ver a Haruno tão empenhada, estava adorando olhá-la enquanto essa o media, sabia o que ela pretendia, mas essa estava se portando como uma virgem, e isso o estava excitando, deixando-o mais e mais, apertou os dentes, queria tomá-la, queria senti-la gemendo embaixo dele.

Sakura se ajoelhou em frente ao sofá, tomava coragem para fazer o que pretendia, mas era difícil, nunca havia feito isso, mas queria fazer, queria fazê-lo gemer também e faria. Sem olhá-lo envolveu uma das mãos em seu membro, sentindo-o pulsar levemente, fechou os olhos se concentrando na idéia, lentamente foi aproximando o rosto, sentindo suas batidas cardíacas aumentarem desenfreadamente, abriu os lábios lentamente e colocou a língua para fora, apoiou a outra mão na coxa de Sasuke. 

Encostou a ponta de sua língua na ponta do membro do garoto, levemente, sentiu os músculos das coxas do garoto se comprimirem.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá que se encontrava em suas costas, era uma ótima sensação, sentir a língua de Sakura em seu membro.

A garota continuou, deslizou a língua até o final do pênis de Sasuke, o deixando úmido com sua saliva, fez o mesmo movimento subindo. Fechou os lábios envolta do membro e deslizou-o lentamente para dentro de sua boca.

Sasuke gemeu, baixo, mas gemeu, dando coragem para Sakura continuar, coragem e vontade de ouvir outra vez a voz do Uchiha gemendo.

Começou a deslizar os lábios por toda a extensão do membro do garoto, usando a língua dentro de sua boca como ferramenta para aumentar o prazer, deixando-a deslizar na pele deste enquanto se movimentava. 

Sasuke sentia um arrepio passar por sua pele, os lábios dela eram quentes, os movimentos começavam a aumentar, deixando-o se descontrolar. 

Gemeu novamente.

Sakura foi aumentando a velocidade, e começou a movimentar a mão que está ali envolta conforme o deslizar de seus lábios. Fazia tudo instintivamente, nunca havia feito isso antes, mas estava gostando, fazer o Uchiha gemer era algo com que sempre sonhou, literalmente, por isso já havia acordado varias vezes com a calcinha úmida e agora estava concretizando. 

Não era como algumas garotas falavam, não era algo nojento, era bom sentir o garoto perdendo sua sanidade, gemendo e querendo mais, principalmente quando era o garoto que amava. Continuou a aumentar a velocidade, sentindo a respiração de Sasuke aumentar, sentindo esse se contorcer, mordeu levemente a ponta do membro de Sasuke e em seguida passou a língua lentamente ao redor.

Sasuke estava se deliciando com Sakura entre suas pernas, fazendo-o enlouquecer, deixando-o sem ar com os movimentos que fazia. Passou os dedos por entre os fios rosa da garota, segurando levemente seu cabelo, sem machucá-la, e foi acompanhando os movimentos dessa, sentindo-se cada vez mais descontrolado, sua boca era quente, seus lábios macios e sua língua, era incrível. Essa começou a sugar-lhe novamente aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, descendo e subindo. Ele não ia agüentar, queria gozar, mas não seria agora, não mesmo. 

Sasuke parou os movimentos de Sakura segurando-a levemente com a mão que se encontrava perdida entre os cabelos da garota. Sakura se afastou do membro do garoto. Esse respirou profundamente fechando os olhos para se concentrar, levou a mão até seu membro e o segurou, tentando se acalmar. 

Ela sorriu, com a palma da mão limpou sua saliva que se encontrava ao redor de sua boca. Levantou-se do chão e apoio lentamente uma perna ao lado do Uchiha, colocou as duas mãos no encosto do sofá, uma em cada lado do rosto do garoto. Sasuke abriu os olhos sentido-a se levantar e assistiu a cada movimento da garota, analisando o corpo levemente molhado de suor dela se mover. Tentador.

Sakura se curvou vagarosamente encostando a testa com a testa do garoto. Esse a olhava fixamente, ainda com uma respiração mais acelerada. 

-Tão sensível...- sussurrou imitando o tom malicioso de Sasuke.

Ele sorriu, ela queria provocá-lo? Conseguiu.

Sasuke segurou os braço de Sakura firmemente sem a machucar e puxou-a para baixo, a fazendo sentar em seu colo. Podia senti-la totalmente cada mínima parte, principalmente seu membro colado a sua parte intima que se encontrava úmida e quente.

Sakura se assustou momentaneamente, mas era o que queria, o que desejava, queria senti-lo.

Sasuke segurou o cabelo bagunçado da garota puxando seu rosto para perto, não se aproximou de sua orelha, porém sussurrou baixo como se estivesse próximo o suficiente.

-Você quer me provocar Sakura? – Enroscou mais profundamente os dedos entre os fios de seus cabelos.

Ela o sentia se mover perfeitamente, seu corpo se movia instintivamente sentindo o membro do garoto, sentindo seus seios roçarem no peitoral desse, sua respiração tocando-lhe a pele do pescoço. Não conseguiu responder a provocação do Uchiha, só queria que ele a prendesse entre seus braços e a fizesse gemer. 

Sasuke mordeu de leve o queixo da garota que soltou um baixo gemido. Uma das mãos seguiu deslizando dos cabelos dessa por suas costas e seguindo para seu seio, o segurando entre seus dedos, quentes, e molhados pela água da chuva que estava nos cabelos de Sakura. Sua outra mão puxou o rosto da garota próximo o suficiente para lamber-lhe os lábios, lentamente, fazendo-a abrir a boca procurando por ar ao sentir que não ia agüentar, que mal haviam começado e já estava sentindo seu corpo formigar. Deslizou a língua para de encontro com a da Haruno, tocando-a calmamente, enlaçando-a, sem ao menos tocarem os lábios, sentindo somente uma incitar a outra, provocando a Kunoichi, deixando-a sem ar, sem ações, deixando-a completamente molhada mostrando sua excitação, e como podia senti-la excitada com suas partes intimas tão próximas, queria fazê-la implorar por ele. 

Sakura não conteve sua vontade retirou as mãos do encosto do sofá e as prendeu entre os cabelos de Sasuke, literalmente os bagunçando, finalmente envolvendo seus dedos em cada fio que podia agarrar, começou a mover seu próprio quadril fazendo-o começar a mover os dedos que se encontravam em seu seio. Puxou o rosto do garoto para perto beijando-lhe descontroladamente, era isso, havia atingido seu ponto maximo, dali se entregaria totalmente, sem ao menos pestanejar.

Sasuke entendeu, agora ela seria sua. Enquanto ainda a beijava desceu a mão até seu membro o segurando e levando próximo a cavidade de Sakura. 

Essa parou o beijo sem afastar os lábios dos dele, sentindo a ponta do pênis do garoto passar levemente em suas extremidades levando-a ao delírio. Ele estava deixando-a louca. Ela sabia que era só abaixar o corpo que ele a penetraria, mas estava um tanto indecisa. Entreabriu os lábios procurando por ar. 

Sasuke sorriu, via os olhos de Sakura fechados, essa mal podia respirar, mas ele deveria parar de torturá-la por que a brincadeira já estava virando uma tortura para ele também, queria, sim a queria.

-muito... – murmurou deixando a palavra escapar por seus lábios sem ao menos conseguir distinguir pensamentos de falas. 

Em um movimento rápido desceu a mão do seio de Sakura para seu quadril, fazendo-a descer o corpo sentindo seu pênis deslizar totalmente para dentro da cavidade dela. Era quente e como era apertado, uma sensação deliciosa, gemeu alto. 

Sakura que ao sentir o garoto a penetrar puxou fortemente os cabelos negros desse sem ao menos medir forças, gritou.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior olhando a garota apertar os olhos, e comprimir os lábios sentindo-o dentro de si. Realmente era muito apertada, como se fosse... 

Em um rápido movimento Sasuke olhou para seu membro o vendo tingido de vermelho. Sangue? O garoto fechou os olhos ainda tentando controlar a respiração, era possível isso?

-Você... – murmurou entre a respiração descontrolada – era virgem Sakura?

A garota com algumas lagrimas nos olhos, olhou-o fixamente e levou uma de suas mãos até a boca. Fez um sinal tímido e positivo com a cabeça.

Sentia uma dor, nada comparado com as dores de ferimentos que já havia sentido, mas também não era uma dor tão simples, era uma dor misturada com prazer.

Sasuke apertou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado. Ela era virgem e ele não teve o mínimo cuidado em penetrá-la, ela deveria ter avisado. 

Sentiu-se um tanto incomodado com o acontecimento, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma excitação maior. Então era isso, havia se guardado por tanto tempo para ele? Somente ele? Sakura sempre fora dele, nunca duvidou, e a cada dia que pensava nisso sua vontade de tê-la era maior, mas não imaginava que ela havia guardado até sua virgindade, já que essa já beirava os 18 anos. Agora havia perdido o controle, essa era a verdade, ele adorava possuir a vida e sentimentos das pessoas em suas mãos, e ter tudo isso vindo de Sakura era algo que o embriagava, algo que nem mesmo ele podia explicar. Não pediria desculpas e nem faria drama, nunca foi o tipo de garoto dramático e romântico que algumas garotas tanto prezam, sempre foi assim e era desse Sasuke que a garota que estava ali, sendo vitima de seus desejos, amava e era esse Sasuke que ela teria.

O garoto segurou a cintura de Sakura envolvendo-a com seus braços, foi levemente se movendo fazendo a garota gemer cada vez que sentia o membro desse se mover dentro de si. Em um súbito movimento se levantou do sofá, sem soltá-la.

Sakura segurou no corpo de Sasuke envolvendo-o com as pernas. Estava aflita por estar em uma situação dessas, sentia-o tão perfeitamente que estava se controlando para não fazer nenhum som demonstrando o que sentia. Encostou o rosto no pescoço deste, deixando as lagrimas que haviam molhado seu rosto secarem na pele alva de Sasuke. 

Ele sentiu as lagrimas quentes da garota. Tão indefesa. Sorriu deitando-a em sua cama, tentando ao maximo não separar os corpos, mesmo acabando fazendo leves movimentos em que a garota acabava por sentir o membro dele deslizar para dentro e fora de si. Sakura gemeu baixo, era injusto ela estar daquele jeito e ele nem ao menos demonstrava algum semblante diferente ou algo. Seu rosto era serio e seu ar era aquele típico do Uchiha, amava essa personalidade.

Sentiu a garota deitada na cama, embaixo de si, sua pele suada, seu coração palpitando tão rapidamente, ela não havia soltado seu quadril, deixando as pernas na mesma localização, de certo modo tornando a proximidade obrigatória. Ele sorriu, mas não um sorriso meigo ou confortante, era um sorriso malicioso, irônico, o sorriso maravilhoso que só ele possuía, que fazia Sakura desejá-lo mais.

Sustentou o corpo com os braços um a cada lado do corpo da Haruno, deixando somente seus quadris unidos, deixando os seios de Sakura totalmente expostos. Fixou o olhar nos olhos esmeraldas da garota e lentamente, começou a mover o quadril, deixando-se deslizar pela cavidade da kunoichi, entrando e saindo, calmamente, fazendo-a sentir precisamente o membro dele.

Essa estendeu os braços para trás se segurando na cabeceira da cama, precisava ocupar suas mãos, apertou os olhos sentindo as investidas do Uchiha, era uma sensação estranha, sentia uma dor, levemente irritante, daquelas que você sente latejar, e também sentia um calafrio, um arrepio, um prazer diferente dos que já havia sentido, algo que a estava fazendo perder o ar, literalmente, se concentrou em respirar, abriu os lábios dando espaço para o ar invadir seus pulmões. Sempre que Sasuke ia até o fundo Sakura contraia os músculos do corpo, fazendo o garoto fechar os olhos fortemente tentando se controlar para não colocá-la em uma posição mais pervertida. 

Sakura começou a sentir a dor sumir lentamente e o prazer aumentar, abriu os olhos, Sasuke estava com seus cabelos cobrindo parcialmente a face e conforme esse se movia os fios balançavam, seu corpo estava suado assim como o de Sakura, ele respirava calmamente, estava somente sentindo cada momento, e era o que ela deveria fazer. Relaxou o corpo, soltou as mãos da cabeceira da cama e as levou até as costas do garoto o puxando para perto de seu corpo, assim poderia sentir aquele peitoral prensar seus seios, e o encontro dos rostos. Sorriu.

Sasuke percebeu Sakura relaxar sentiu os finos dedos da garota em suas costas, puxando-o para perto. Sentiu o corpo de Sakura perfeitamente colado no seu por culpa da fina camada de suor que os dois possuíam, não agüentava esperar mais, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da garota e a olhou fixamente. Olhos nos olhos. Começou a intensificar os movimentos. 

Sakura agarrou as costas do garoto, sentindo um prazer incrível, o atrito entre a pele de sua cavidade e a pele do membro dele era forte, estimulante, quente, queria que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido. 

Arranhou-o.

Sasuke começou a investir aumentando a velocidade, ela era apertada por culpa de ser sua primeira vez, e isso o deixava louco para poder ir mais fundo, e foi o que fez, apertou o quadril de uma forma forte contra o dele, sentindo chegar o mais fundo que podia, essa por sentir o garoto tão profundamente contraiu seus músculos o fazendo soltar um leve gemido.

-Sakura... –murmurou baixo no ouvido da kunoichi.

Queria mais. Sakura começou a movimentar o quadril junto com Sasuke, aumentando a velocidade. Passava as mãos por entre os fios do garoto, descendo para sua pele levemente molhada, sentindo sua barriga perfeita, seu peitoral, levou os dedos até seu rosto passando as pontas nos lábios do garoto que correspondeu a caria lambendo-os. 

Sasuke deslizava os dedos pela pele branca da garota, segurava seus seios pressionando os dedos na pele macia que ali se encontrava, sem deixar de penetrá-la. Desceu as mãos até as coxas de Sakura segurando-as forte, sempre que investia puxava o quadril da garota contra o seu, aumentando a velocidade e profundidade, sentindo aquele calor, aquela vontade indescritível de não parar, nunca, fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a pele de sakura escorregar entre seus dedos e em sua própria pele, sentir a garota gritar seu nome alto o suficiente para que se alguém estivesse na rua naquele horário ouvi-la, desenfreadamente, ela repetia seu nome, e isso o deixava cada vez mais louco de prazer, querendo mais daquela voz doce e rouca que repetia de forma tão excitante seu nome. 

Sakura sentia Sasuke penetrá-la profundamente, sentindo cada músculo, estava sentindo seu corpo novamente ceder ao prazer, sua visão estava embaçada, sua boca começava a salivar como se não pudesse controlar suas ações, segurava forte no travesseiro e sentia a cama se mover fazendo um leve rangido. Queria mais, sempre, pedia para o garoto não parar, dizia coisas que mal conseguia controlar, as palavras saiam de sua boca inconscientemente, e principalmente o nome dele: Sasuke. Sentiu seu corpo ficar tremulo, formigar, estava zonza, gemia alto, um arrepio subia sua espinha e seus músculos lutavam entre relaxarem e se contraírem, era isso, sentia que não ia segurar mais nenhum minuto, apertou o travesseiro com toda sua força fazendo seu corpo arquear. Seu segundo orgasmo. 

Sasuke sentiu que a garota acabava de gozar e não agüentava mais, quanto tempo haviam ficado lá? Não conseguia parar, Sakura agarrou em seu pescoço prensando seus corpos, ele não conseguia para de se mover, e cada vez que ela o apertava mais forte era o prazer que sentia, sua respiração estava descontrolada, seus coração batia forte e fora de ritmo.

A Garota de olhos verdes se agarrou no corpo do moreno, apertando-o contra o seu, cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais forte, sentiu Sasuke dar sua ultima investida indo o mais fundo possível e parando o movimento para sentir cada parte de seu corpo. Esse gemeu alto mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando os cabelos lhe caírem à face, colando em seu suor. 

Fechou os olhos se deitando por cima de Sakura. Havia gozado. Sakura respirou fundo, todo ar possível, e soltou totalmente o corpo na cama macia do Uchiha.

Sasuke entreabriu os lábios procurando ar. Deitou-se ao lado da Haruno, fechando os olhos enquanto respirava. 

Sakura parou por um instante para avaliar tudo, a chuva já havia parado lá fora, há quanto tempo ela não sabia, havia perdido a noção. Sasuke a olhou de canto e em resposta Sakura sorriu e levou sua cabeça até o peitoral do garoto. Sasuke apenas passou o braço pelas costas de Sakura a abraçando e em seguida fechou os olhos.

Sakura sabia como Sasuke era, conhecia cada parte de sua personalidade, cada gesto, o maximo que conseguiria do Uchiha agora era esse abraço, mas não sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte. Não queria pensar no dia seguinte, não ali, não depois de tudo, queria aproveitar o momento, depois de tantos anos que sempre desejou estar com Sasuke, depois de tantas lagrimas, de tantos obstáculos, ela somente queria estar ali, com ele. Olhou para fora e viu que o dia começava a amanhecer, riu da sua falta de noção do tempo, olhou para o rosto do moreno. Esse estava de olhos fechados e sua respiração já era calma, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, com muito fios negros colados em sua face branca, contrastando. Em sua opinião ele era perfeito. 

Sakura levantou o rosto e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do Uchiha. 

Esse abriu os olhos encarando-a, estavam a menos de 10cm de distancia. 

Ela amava aqueles olhos, aquela boca, sua pele, cabelo, sua personalidade em especial, cada detalhe nele. 

Sasuke reparou que os olhos de Sakura estavam brilhantes, lhe correspondeu a caricia devolvendo um beijo calmo e lento, envolvendo suas línguas levemente, somente apreciando o gosto doce dos lábios da garota, era linda, diferente das outras garotas.

Sakura deitou a cabeça novamente no peitoral nu do moreno. Olhou novamente para fora, agora o céu estava clareando. 

Sasuke para ela era assim, distante, tinha seus momentos de noite, seus momentos nublados porem também tinha seus momentos ensolarados, por mais que estivesse longe e parecesse fora do alcance, sempre esteve lá, sempre. Sorriu. 

Antes de cair ao sono murmurou calmamente uma frase que lhe escapou dos lábios fazendo assim o Uchiha suspirar profundamente e apertar o abraço levemente.

-Você é o meu céu.

**FIM**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo minna! **

**Isso ai, final agora! **

**Acabou mesmo, mas foi bom enquanto durou! **

**Gente passei a madrugada toda de sábado para domingo escrevendo! Da meia noite as 4 da madrugada! Espero que gostem do final! Vou sentir falta de escrever! Não sei se vou postar outra fic, é muito trabalhoso escrever, mas quem sabe um dia eu tenho um estalo e posto! **

**Sabaku no Y **

Muito obrigada por ler e gostar da fic! Fico muito feliz em saber que fiz vc torcer pelo Sasuke! Eu viajo sempre sem sair do lugar, bom que consegui fazer vc tbm viajar! Espero que tenha gostado do final e com direito a MUITO hentai né? Veremos se farei mais alguma fic! Agradeço muito por todos seus comentarios, mesmo, mesmo! Fizeram muita diferença pra mim, me deixaram muito feliz e motivada! Muitos beijos!

**Taliane **

Brigada por ter lido a fic e gostado! Espero que o final tenha te agradado por que foi dificil escrever! Beijos!

**Meygan **

Ahn xuxu, espero que você tenha gostado do final da fic, também espero que vc tenha gostado das fotos no Deviantart! É destravei a criatividade, mas agora me deu uma dorzinha no coração por postar o ultimo capitulo... Obrigada por ler e por gostar e principalmente por gastar uns minutinhus pra me deixar reviews, sempre fiquei muito feliz com elas! Muitissimo obrigada pelo carinho! Beijooos!

**-niii **

Ahhh, isso mesmo, acabou, snif pra mim tbm, vou sentir falta dessa fic, muito muito mesmo! Espero que o ultimo capitulo tenha sido bom, por que me matei nele! Brigadão por todas suas reviews e por vc ter lido e gostado da fic! Serio fico muito grata! Pena que acabou né? Beijos pra vc xuxu!

**Haruka's Onigiri **

Itachão agora ta no caixão! auhauhahuauh! Mas vc viu que final triste, ele tocou a testa do Sasu-kun que nem quando eram mais novos! (coração doido) Espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo daqui, muito obrigada viu? Por ler, elogiar e por me deixar reviews, sou imensamente grata! Muitos Beijos!

**Vivi-chan **

Consegui terminar, foi complicado mais consegui!A Sakura teve um final feliz de certo modo, por que sabe como é? o Sasuke é imprevisivel, mas isso vai ir da mente de cada um por que a fic termina ai! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Brigada tbm pelos minutos gastos sempre para me deixar reviews e por ler a fic e gostar, fico muito feliz mesmo! Beijos!

**Uchiha Mayara **

Vou trabalhar na globo então! Se eles me chamassem eu ia! huhuhuh! Ahhh eu adoro sonhar com fic, mas direto me coloco ou no lugar da Sakura (boba eu não sou) ou no lugar do Sasuke (bom... sem comentarios...) espero que tenham sido bons sonhos! Isso ai Diabinha, a fic acabou! Vou sentir saudades dela! Muito obrigada por suas reviews, pelo tempo que vc gastou aqui e por todos os elogios! Fico muito grata! Beijos!

**HarunoN **

Viu o 393 foi otimo, bom, de certo modo, mas eu gostei, agora só falta o Sasuke voltar pra konoha e levar a Sakura para a cama! huhuhuhu! Bom, o ultimo capitulo está ai! brigadão por ler e deixar review! Beijos!

**tipaçin **

Ahhh se sentia a propria Sakura no outro capitulo? Imagina nesse então hein? (perva) Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo, pena que foi o ultimo! Brigada por ler, gostar e ainda de quebra deixar reviews! Fico muito grata! Beijos!

**Thami **

Olha só vc por aqui! Pena que chegou só no final! De nada pelos profiles do deviantart, fala serio, se não fosse a Nami na minha vida eu não conseguiria escrever esse ultimo capitulo! As imgs dela são maravilhosas! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, como a Nathy disse, eu sou a professora dela de hentai, ou seja, sou muito perva mesmo na cara dura, fazer o que né? auahuhhau! A Fer le a minha fic e não me deixa comentarios? menina malvada! Mas agora acabou mesmo né? Brigadão por ler e gostar, e pelas reviews tbm! Beijos e te vejo na fic da Nathy!

**Thamy **

Aiaiai xuxu, brigadão pelo linda! Assim meu ego fica inflado! huhuhuh!Bom o Itachi já era né? Tadenhu, mas é a vida, ou morte... bom vc entendeu! A fic acabou mesmo, mas foi um final bom né? huhuhu! Se vc quiser minha ajuda pra fazer um cadastro aki é só me mandar um email: ai te ajudo oka? Brigada por ler a minha fic e curtir, fico muito grata por tudo e por suas reviews tbm, vou sentir saudades daki! Não sei se vou postar a outra fic, é muito trampo escrever e eu sou ocupada demais, mas vou tentar! Beijos fofa!

**Keima **

Eai foi bom o ultimo capitulo? Espero que sim pq me deu um trabalhão! Brigada por ler e deixar review, e pelos elogios e por tudo, cada minuto que vc gastou aqui pra minha felicidade! Brigadão! Vou sentir saudades dessa fic! snif! Beijooos!

**Uchiha Yown **

O Itachi morreu mesmo, triste né? NÃO NÃO É! uhauahuah! Tava loca pra ele morrer! Agora sim o manga começa de verdade! Agora o Sasuke pode fazer o que quiser... certo que eu acho que ele vai atras do madara mas fazer o que? huhuhuh! demorei mas o capitulo ta ai! Espero que tenha gostado, aiaia, acabei com meu final de semana nisso! Mas valeu a pena! Brigada por tudo viu? Por ler, elogiar e pelas reviews, fico muito feliz por tudo! Pena que essa acabou! hihhi! Beijos!

**Sichiyou **

Primeira review e praticamente ultima né? Chegou no final da fic, mas ta valendo! Que bom que você gostou! Brigada por ler e gostar! E pelas reviews tbm! Beijoooss! 

**Hiina **

Ahhh vc aki tbm... nem vou te responder que com vc eu falo no orkut! Bjus!

**Bom, é isso! Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram! Mesmo que não tenham me deixado reviews obrigada assim mesmo! Fico muito feliz em saber que minha fic foi bem aceita!Vou cortar o drama... senão eu choro! **

**AMO VOCÊS MESMOOOO! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! **

**KISUS! **

**Segue a tradução da letra da musica Kimi Ga Sora Datta, não reparem muito eu traduzi correndo aqui no trabalho.**

**Kimi ga sora datta – Você é meu céu.** **Aki Misato**

_**mayowanaide to ienakatta**_

_**todokanai omoi mo aru**_

_**samishisugiru egao ga yurete**_

_**kizu wo nazotta Lonely, good-bye**_

Não pude dizer, "não perca seu caminho" 

E Existem sentimentos que não podem te alcançar.

Jogue fora esse sorriso solitário

E para essa ferida de solidão, adeus.

_**jounetsu sae itamu yo**_

_**eien no no kakera oikakete**_

_**kimi ga sora datta, yume datta**_

**_moete tokeru hibi wo..._ **

Até a paixão dói. 

Perseguindo fragmentos de eternidade, 

Você é meu céu, você é meu sonho. 

Transformando os dias congelados pela paixão...

_**wasurenai omoide ni shite**_

**_sono mune wo kazareba ii_ **

**_Search for my life, mata itsuka aeru ne_ **

**_toumei na me wo aishiteta yo_ **

**_ima wa sorezore no michi, susumu "RESTARTING"_ **

Entre memórias inesquecíveis, 

as transforme dentro de seu peito.

Procurando por minha vida, nos reencontraremos um dia.

Amei seus limpidos olhos. 

Agora estamos em novos trajetos, fazendo nosso caminho para recomeçar. 

_**wakariaezu ni, oku ni nemuru**_

_**kimi no yowasa ya tsurasa e fureteshimatta**_

**_oroka na hodo suki datta noni Time is over_ **

Dormimos sem entender um ao outro. 

Senti sua fraqueza e dor. 

Embora amava você sem nem pensar, o tempo acaba.

**_dakishimete yo_ **

**_kokoro ga kiete shimaisou de kowakute_ **

**_shigamitsuita yoru ni hoshi dake ga_ **

**_watashitachi wo miteta..._ **

Me segure forte. 

Sinto meu coração desaparecendo e isso me assusta. 

Agarrados a noite, as estrelas. 

Somos tudo que vemos. 

_**toki no naka, sadame ni makare**_

**_mau hane ga negau asu e_ **

**_Wishin' for my love, utsukushiku tobu kara_ **

**_sotto hohoende KISS wo shite_ **

**_doko ni kieteyuku no? yasashii koe_ **

No meio desse tempo, estávamos enlaçados pelo destino. 

As penas estão dançando caminhando para o nosso desejado amanhã. 

Desejando meu amor, voarei lindamente. 

Me de um sorriso gentil e beije-me. 

Onde você está indo? Essa sua voz gentil. 

**_miagereba, kimi ga sora datta_ **

**_mau hane ga yume datta yo_ **

**_Wishin' for my love, utsushiku tobu kara_ **

**_kakenuketa ao no jidai wo_ **

**_wasurenai omoide ni shite_ **

**_sono mune wo kazareba ii_ **

**_Search for my life, mata itsuka aeru ne_ **

_**toumei na hitomi wo aishiteta yo**_

**_ima wa sorezore no michi, susumu "RESTARTING"_ **

Quando olho para cima, você é meu céu. 

As penas que dançavam eram um sonho. 

Desejando meu amor, voarei lindamente. 

Todas vezes que passamos transformamos o céu azul,

Entre memórias inesquecíveis,

E as transforme dentro de seu peito. 

Procurando por minha vida, nos reencontraremos um dia.

Amei seus límpidos olhos. 

Agora estamos em novos trajetos, fazendo nosso caminho para recomeçar. 


End file.
